Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle-Origin-new history
by Tre-Harr
Summary: All 3 parts, only just finished & wanted to put it on-line to gain some feedback, so please R/R. I'm a fan writing for fun and wanted to put my take a more grounded tmnt world. Forget Splinter & Shredder and welcome Shiro & Shre Ard. There could just be a few errors/mistake, but it wont take away from the story i hope you enjoy check out my other stories!
1. Yoshi and Nagi (TMNT)

Shiro would sometime sit alone and wonder just how he ended up at this stage in life; after all he had been through, after all he had done and all that he'd seen. Facing the secret of the ooze; becoming the figure that he is and being a teacher and guide to four great turtles.

Leiko his chosen leader, Dai the brains and clear inventor, Rin a fire lays within however he's a kind soul and Miyuki the joker and one of a kind, the friends his as make along the way Anna O'Dywer a reporter with like minded view and Kair`Ral a guy just fighting to keep his street.

How he as entered a fight with the clan travelling so far to stop Shre`Ard and his members; driven to corrupt and steal.

His thoughts were running away from him; he was getting ahead of myself and he needed to let himself start at the beginning, the night he had come to know as one of the most life changing event that has come to pass in his long life time.

**Yoshi and Nagi are friends**

**-A Man's Worth, A Man's Standing-**

Yoshi and Nagi are the best of friends; the pair of them had been truly inseparable as far back as they could remember. At an early age the young boys developed a childhood friendship with a girl from their neighbourhood called Shen Tang; Yoshi and Nagi simple treated her as just another boy.

However, now that they are teenagers both Yoshi and Nagi's feelings towards Shen had developed becoming more affectionate.

Yoshi and Shen had recently started to date one and other, they had decided to keep this a secret from Nagi as both of them didn't really know how to tell Nagi; the new lovers fearing that it could ruin their friendship.

On a lovely afternoon Yoshi was in his room at his desk sitting in front of his computer logged on to internet messenger; chatting away sending personal messages whizzing back and forth to Shen and hadn't truly noticed the time flying by.

Meanwhile only a few blocks away Nagi had picked up his kit bag and headed over to Yoshi's apartment building; as they both attend the same ninjutsu class together.

Suddenly he heard the sound of the door bell buzzed, Yoshi almost fell from his chair. Startled he got up and ran to his flat's balcony doors and slid it open, stepping out he peered over the ledge; he was taken a back to see his friend Nagi staring up at him.

Nagi stood there waiting for Yoshi and tapping his watch; as Yoshi as always was now making them late. "Hey Yoshi… Yoshi Hamato come on man get down here; if you don't get a move on then we're no doubt going to be late!"

"Yeah Nagi I'm on my way down, there's no need to panic..."

Nagi shook his head. "Come man what have you been doing!?"

"I'm ready... I'm ready to go okay, be down there in sec; just got one or two things to just finish off!"

"Just come on get a bloody move on will you, time's a ticking!" called back Nagi still taping on his watch.

"Yeah... Yeah... Yeah!"

"Don't give me that, I can't believe you what have you been bloody doing up there?" asked Nagi.

"Hey there's no time to worry about that now...I'm ready to go okay and be down there in sec; just got one or two things to just finish off!" he replied sounding rather offish as he quickly sliding shut the balcony door and rushed back to his computer.

Yoshi quickly typed through a final message to Lady_Tang on the computer. -Sorry look I've got to log off maybe I'll see you by your door in a sec as we walk on by… Off to my fighting lesson with Nagi xxx-

Lady Tang quickly replied back. -I'll be outside in a second, can't wait to see you walk by in your hot whites…One day you know Yoshi we're going to have to tell him about us.-

A second message then followed -You know it's the right thing to do.-

-One day okay babe I promise… Bye.- And with that Yoshi logged off and then quickly run to his wardrobe to collected his ninjutsu uniform and as he shoved it into his kit bad ran out of the door.

Yoshi did not read Shen's reply. -I guess that today want be that day than.-

Yoshi met up with Nagi; Nagi stood at the door tapping on his watch. "Yeah I know sorry man." said Yoshi; as the pair smiled glad to see one and other.

"No point saying sorry to me; you know master will by anger at us again Yoshi; and hey friend it's all your fault."

Yoshi came down the stair to the pavement. "Hey then what was so important friend?' Nagi asked once again. 'It's going to be the second time in a month man!"

"Err what nothing okay; just things to finish off.' he sputtered out. 'And hey sorry to keep you waiting, come we better hurry as I don't want to see master angry." Yoshi ended as he tried to quickly change the subject.

"Oh I'll be angry all right and it'll all be your fault!"

"Nothing new there then friend, now hey we better get a move on!" replied Yoshi running on ahead.

On their way to class as planned Shen was waiting at the entrance of her building just to see Yoshi walk by; she smiled and flicked her hair when she saw her man heading towards her. Shen thought that he looked very good indeed in his white ninjutsu uniform. She was about to say hello, but was stopped. "Hi there Shen." grated Nagi.

"Hello Nagi' she said playing down her emotions. 'And hello again to you Yoshi." she let out a shy giggled.

"Yeah it's good to see you Shen." Yoshi replied, bushing his hand through his hair.

Nagi truly wanted nothing more than to spend sometime with Shen and therefore he stepped forward, brushed a hand through his hair and plucked up the courage to ask. "Hey so Shen are you like busy this afternoon?' The teenager was trying so hard to hide his utter shy redness in his warming cheeks. 'You know if you're not anything I was wondering if you would like to watch us train."

Shen smiled quickly back warmly at both of them and then looked directly over at Yoshi to try and read his response, she too hiding her emotions. However all she gained from Yohsi to aid the situation they were forced in was a simple shrug of his shoulder; which truly didn't help the situation at all.

So she saw no other option, but to agreed stating lightly. "Yeah you know what I'd love to; I've never actually had the chance to watch my best friend's to train in some months now. So yes Nagi I would like that ever much, thank you!"

"Hey now, if your coming then we better get running as were late already." chipped in Yoshi, across at Nagi trying hard to hide his utter pleasure.

Nagi didn't notice their shared glances and quickly Nagi led the way happily; deep down he was just so happy that Shen Tang was coming along to watch, but Shen was only truly coming along for Yoshi.

Kenshin is their ninjutsu teacher; he walked around his Dojo watching his students train talking to student after student, giving advise and correctly moves when needed. Their teacher had stopped and watched over Yoshi and Nagi for a second as they pair off against each other. Nagi pushed hard looking for his teacher's praise and attention.

Meanwhile Shen watched Yoshi moves on the mat, Nagi's skills were also being watched by another. "I have taught you today ninjutsu, the ways and skills of the ninja. Each one is improving; a few of you are ready to move on. It truly was a good class; leave today and practise my students." Each student bowed to their sensei in respect and left then the mat.

After the class the building's owner Shibano Sama had come over to meet with Nagi; he introduced himself and kindly pass on to the teen his encouragement, Shibano is in fact the leader of the Shibano Ni clan.

Yoshi left the boy's locker room; Shen then came rushing over to him and pointed out their conversation, Yoshi didn't look too pleased that Nagi was actually talking to Shibano. To their surprise Shibano acted so friendly and welcoming to Nagi; Nagi even actually laughing and smiling back at the owner as they continued on their conversation.

Yoshi looked happier as he watched the man walk off; Yoshi then quick rushed over to his friend. "What did he want?" asked Yoshi with concern.

"Oh Shibano Sama." simply brushing it aside.

"Yeah Shibano, what did he have to say to you Nagi?"

"Hey settled down there Yoshi,' said Nagi waving his hands to steady him. 'He simply wanted to give me some encouragement, you know extra pointer that's all nothing for you to be concerned about; he said that I actually remind him of himself when he was growing up, learning the art of ninjutsu."

"Yeah I beat he did, well maybe he's not the best person to be taking compliments from Nagi.' stated Yoshi, implying for him to merely say away. 'You know what my grandfather thinks of him."

"Look if he was such a bad man, then why does he let us train here Yoshi and why would our master trust him?" Nagi put the question to Yoshi.

"Look grandfather said…"

Nagi interrupted. "Look stop with this grandfather says; he was just giving me encouragement that's all nothing more now would you please just drop it!" and he walked away heading in a mood over to Shen.

The following morning Yoshi had gone out with Shen, so that they could spend the entire day together. Nagi calls Yoshi on his mobile, but couldn't get through the call always clicking into voice mail. Nagi though. '_Where could he be? What would be more important than spending this hot day with his best friend._' He then tried to get hold of Yoshi at home, Gohgi Yoshi's grandfather picked up the phone. "Oh hi Mr Hamato is your grandson there?" he looked angry when he heard Yoshi's grandfather's response, but did all that he could to hold his temper in his tone of voice.

Yoshi's grandfather was sitting in the living room of the apartment, with a cup of green tea on the table in front of him. The old man scratched his head and he recalled what his grandson was out actually with Shen and that in fact he wasn't to let on to Nagi.

Nagi heard the old man humble something under his breathe before stating. "Oh yes that was it I sent him out on errands, so yeah he'll be out all day in town. So hey don't worry Nagi I'll get him to call you late yes when he comes home."

"Okay thanks Mr Hamato, I'll wait for his call." and with that he ended the call as he just could believe what he had been told. '_Come on now Yoshi; no way would you be out doing mere errands, could that be some important than a day with me!? What my friend are you truly up too...'_

"Hello!' came a voice from over Nagi's shoulder, he spun around to see Shibano Sama who he had met from his ninjutsu class standing there in front of him. 'Sorry young one did I startle you?"

Nagi shock his head and smiled. "Err no every things fine, I was, well it doesn't matter now."

"Well young Nagi to tell you that truth I am so glad that I've come across you this day. I so wanted a second chance to talk with you again; our conversation the other day after your lesson wasn't that long and there are further matter that we need to talk about."

Later that evening Yoshi arrived back home to the apartment, his grandfather truly wanted to hear all about his day, but he first had to inform Yoshi of his phone conversation with Nagi. "Oh Gohgi I told you not to give him anything to worry about!"

"I tried my best boy, but I didn't take kindly lying to him..."

Yoshi shook his head and turned away. "Look I better call him." and Yoshi picked up the homes phone and went to his room.

To Yoshi's utter surprise Nagi was okay when they talked. "Oh hey Yoshi how's things!"

"Err yeah fine, so grandfather said you called today, are you okay?"

"Oh yeah nothing to worry about all's fine; it fact I'm glad I couldn't get hold of you I was lucky to dump into Sama."

"Sama, what did he want with you? Haven't I warned you about him Nagi."

"He seemed fine to me, we talked all day in fact and wanted nothing really! We just talked that's all."

"Talked, that's all.' repeated Yoshi, sounding peeved. 'Seems as if you're the best of friends, so good buddy what did you talk about?"

Nagi laughed and answered Yoshi's questions. "Well not much to tell you the truth, he liked our fighting skills he thinks that we've got some good moves Yoshi, Sama thinks that we could go far under Kenshin's teachings."

"Yeah under Kenshin's teachings." Yoshi found himself interrupting his friend to point out the meaning of his last comments.

"I know... I know, he also talked about a little group of fighters he's putting together. A group he hopes to change our city!"

"I should have seen that one coming a mile off."

"And what does that suppose to mean, like I've already said Yoshi the guys okay."

"I know you don't want to here this, but you've known me forever... My grandfather knows other wise about him Nagi; please I beg stay away from him." and with that said the line went dead.

**-A Fall A Promise-**

Yoshi arrived back home, his grandfather truly wanted to hear all about his day, but he first had to inform Yoshi of his phone conversation with Nagi. "Oh Gohgi I told you to not give him anything to worry about; look I better call him." and Yoshi picked up the homes phone and went to his room. To Yoshi's utter surprise Nagi was okay when they talked. "Oh hey Yoshi how's things!"

"Err yeah fine, so grandfather said you called, are you okay?"

"Oh yeah nothing to worry about; it fact I'm glad I couldn't get hold of you I was lucky to dump into Sama."

"Sama, what did you want? I've warned you about him Nagi."

"He seemed fine to me, we talked all day and he wanted nothing! We talked that's all."

"Talked, that's all.' repeated Yoshi. 'Seems as if you're the best of friends, so good buddy what did you talk about?"

Nagi laughed and answered Yoshi's questions. "Well not much to tell you the truth, he liked our fighting he thinks that we've got some good moves Yoshi, Sama thinks that we could go far under Kenshin's teachings."

"Yeah under Kenshin's teachings." Yoshi found himself interrupting his friend to point out the meaning of his last comments.

"I know... I know, he also talked about a little group of fighters he's putting together!"

"I should have seen that one coming a mile off."

"And what does that suppose to mean, Like I've already said Yoshi the guys okay."

"Well My grandfather knows other wise and you've known him a lot longer." and with that said the line went dead.

For the rest of that night Yoshi was very worried about his friend and the future he could be drawn into if he follows Sama' world, so he went to speak with his grandfather. "Grandfather I..." he paused return to turn away.

"Please come in my grandson you truly look troubled." stated Gohgi has Yohsi stood in the door way to the living room. Gihgi could sense from his grandson's body language that something was clearly bothering him.

Yoshi entered the room and had explained what had happened between Nagi and Shibano. "Please now Gohgi I beg of speak with him make Nagi know the truth... You must make him see sense."

"I will do all that I can, but Nagi is his own man... He makes his own path."

"He's got to keep away from that man!' There was silence, Yoshi lowered his head, is a low tone he asked. 'Why is he so bad grandfather?"

Gohgi didn't want to answer that question. "Shadows need to be kept in their places young Yoshi."

"Well all I hope is you can talk him around and see if you can warn him; try to keep him away from these shadows."

Gohgi nodded. "I will leave now, Nagi is a kid that Shibano could easily take under his lies, let's just hope I can talk with the boy before it's too late!" Yoshi's grandfather Gohgi looked back at his grandson and smiled reassuringly before leaving to see Nagi.

Nagi's mother Miyoko answered the door. "Oh why hello Gohgi, why are you here so late?" she asked.

"Mrs Oroku may I speak with your eldest man Nagi?" he said with a warm smile as not to worry her.

She smiled back, but saw some of his trouble. "I hope everything is okay sir?"

"That at this point ma'ma I just don't know... I do hope there isn't anything to worry about, that however rests with Nagi!" he replied softly and so she turned and went to call on Nagi.

Nagi came to the door to see Yoshi's gather at the end of the corridor before him, as soon as their eyes met he knew deep down what Gohgi had come to talk to him about. Standing their side by side on the door step Gohgi tried his up most to warn Nagi about turning to the clan and told him. "You have your whole life ahead of your Nagi, I ask for you to cherish it!"

"Why do you say such things? I own my life Gohgi and I could not as for anything more!" stated Nagi, never sounding so sure about anything.

"Yes that you do young one, but go with Shibano then you will loose ownership of it... Please now Nagi don't do with Shibano, turn back now listen to my words and don't throw your friend's aside."

However, Nagi did not want to listen and the more they spoke about thing's he didn't wish to hear nor comprehend anger took it's toll of Nagi. Quickly their conversation soon boiled over into an argument and Gohgi realised that young Nagi couldn't no longer be reasoned with. Nagi's frustrations grew until he snapped and he actually pushed Yoshi's grandfather. In the motion Gohgi lost his balance and fell backwards down the stairwell.

Nagi stood at the top of the stairs looking over him. "You brought this entirely on yourself old man. I just need to find my place in life that's all and I gain protection if I become a member of Shibano's clan, they will deliver more than I can ask I will want for nothing! Now I advise you to get up Gohgi, go home, tell Yoshi that I'll be just fine and that he needs to just butt out..." And in tears Nagi slammed the door shut behind himself on the injured Gohgi; who lay hurt on the street.

Yoshi was in his room practising his ninjutsu; his pet rat Shiro watching his owners every moves from within his cage very carefully, Yoshi had receive his pet from his grandfather following the death of his mother and they became good friends.

There was then a number of hard bangs on the front door of Yoshi's apartment to turned to his bedroom room in surprise. Yoshi wasted no time in running out of his room and right to the front door. His hands were shacking as he unclicked the lock and opened the door.

Standing in the open door way Yoshi saw a sight he wished he never saw; there before him stood a neighbour holding up his grandfather. "I found him on the front door.' There was silence. 'Please I must lay him down, Yoshi he needs help." His grandfather who had been badly hurt; Yoshi had no idea what had happened, he just couldn't imagine who could have done such a think.

Yoshi guested him inside and called for an ambulance. The ambulance came soon enough; Yoshi stayed by his grandfather's side all night.

Gohgi when the paramedic left informed his nephew that it was Nagi who had caused all this pain; Yoshi stood up and walked around the room looking very disappointed; walking backwards and forwards just trying to get his head around what had happened. "Please now Yoshi, don't blame him... He is doing what he think is best!"

"Grandfather he's had all his chances I truly have to blame him...' snapped back Yoshi not believing what he had just heard. 'He did this Gohgi after all our family have done through his life."

Gohgi tried to move and shook his head. "He truly deserves a second chance... Nagi is a good kid, we've got to hope he can turn his life around."

"This is tough... truly difficult!" It was truly difficult for him, Yoshi fell back in his chair; he just didn't know what to do for the better.

Shen had heard from Yoshi about what had happened and came over to see him right after her morning classes; their emotions were high and they lend in together to kiss. Nagi's younger brother Saki had come to find his brother who hadn't gone to classes, but to his surprise he had caught sight of their passionate kiss and embrace. Yoshi opened his eyes to see Saki standing before them, Yoshi pushed her quickly away; Shen turned and stared in Saki's eye. The young boy couldn't believe the actions of his brother's best friend. "How could you both... How can you call yourself a friend damn you Yoshi!" called out Saki as he walked away.

Yoshi went to run after Saki, Shen took hold of his wrist. "I'm sorry, but I've got to after him." stated Yoshi, before leaving his lover to go after young Saki hoping to try and stop him from getting the chance to tell his older brother. However by the time he had caught up with Saki it was too late he had already found Nagi and had clearly told Nagi of what he had witnessed.

Nagi didn't look too happy to see Yoshi when their eye's met. "Brother please just go home, tell mother I'll be home later tonight!"

"But Brother." interrupted Saki.

"Please brother mother should know I'm okay.' Saki rubbed his eyes before he ran away. 'And as for you Yoshi… I'll deal with you later you can count on that! This is too much for me to handle right now."

Yoshi stepped forward to face Nagi. "What as happened Nagi; this time last week we were in Kenshin's class together pairing off and now look at us!"

"This time last week I hadn't been given a chance to be something... And this time last week you were out with Shen your girlfriend.' he paused, and cracked his knuckles. 'You knew I liked her man... Dating Shen would have meant the world to me!"

"Yes I knew, but you Nagi were too blind in your own emotions to see that I did too, that is why we couldn't tell you... Kept it a secret!"

"Like I said this is far too much for me right now damn you!" Then a black van pulled up beside Nagi.

"Please friend I beg of you don't do this, don't go with them!"

"Do what Yoshi? I've heard it all before and to tell you the truth I don't want to heard it any longer blast you!"

"Please Nagi you have to, you can still put this right... Grandfather is fine life can go back to normal." he called out pleading with his friend.

Nagi shock his head, before looking away. "Just drop it Yoshi I've made my choice, I am sorry for what I did to your grandfather, but I am a member of the clan it was my choice to make."

Yoshi had noticed that Nagi was holding in his left hand a black clan hood "Don't venture down this path. It will only lead to trouble!" Yoshi said stepping forward and taking hold of Nagi's wrist, but Nagi pulled away not in the mood to listen to any kind of reasoning. Nagi turned his back on Yoshi and stepped into the black van. A guy gave Yoshi a dirty look and pulled the van door closed, the engine revved and the van drove away leaving Yoshi on the street in a cloud of smoke.

Around 10 minutes later the van stopped at a pair of steel gates; the drive lowered the window and stated their business through the intercom and Nagi heard the drive say the pass word. The gates drew back and the van drove on up the driveway, the van pulled up outside a large mansion.

Nagi was taken inside to meet with Shibano, following the others into a back room. There in the middle of the room stood Shibano. He was surrounded by over fifty people who were dressed head to toe in black; he automatically realised that they were wearing the clan's uniform.

Nagi and the five others he was with were led to the front and took their places in front of Shobano. Nagi quickly shot a look to his left; there stood a guy around his age, in normal day clothes well build and looked like he could handle himself in a fight.

To his far left a girl, good looking around 5ft 6 a scare down her right eye.

He then briefly snapped a look to his right; there next to him at arms length stood a guy strangely in business attire and holding a briefcase. He too looked around Nagi's eye, he looked directly at Shibano before him listening to every word.

Next to him stood a guy muscular and tall, he stood just in his boxers, matted bed hair and unshaven that day, but still be looked on at his leader with an unquestioning stare. Nagi spotting the bruising on his arms and chest and the tattooed right arm.

To his surprise to his far right too a female again around 5ft 6, much fitter than the girl to his left, what took him by surprise was the fact that she was dressed in full army combat uniform.

The person who had led them into the room had now pulled over his head the same mask as the others; all of them standing the same in unison and all under one signal identity. He whispered in each of their ear; Nagi and the five others obeyed his demand and in turn went down on bended knee; he looked up at Shibano and listened to his instructions.

"You stand here before me today, because I saw something in you that would benefit the clan around you. I have gathered a few, but we together stand strong and you six are now welcome into this unit... Your past are your own and I ask never forget were you came from; however I demand that you futures are mine and mine alone."

**-An Action A Consequence-**

Shibano whispered in each of their ears in turn to bend down on their knees; they obeyed their leader and when down on bended knee all looking up at Shibano. The person who Nagi had been led into the room with had now pulled over their head the same mask as the others. Shibano stepped before Nagi. "You I have choice to led this group, take charge and guide them into your first mission Nagi.' Nagi listened to his instructions. 'You have till midnight to set up a plan, you can talk to any other member if you wish, but they calls must be your own." Nagi bowed too his master and received his mask and with that Shibano marched out of the room.

Nagi was as leader, as Shibano granted he spoke to other clan members, but the call was his. He and his unit was lead back out to the same van; it was time to go out on their first clan mission. They moved quickly through the building; Nagi calling out the orders, each one always fulfilled. However from time to time Nagi would stutter or hold back, which didn't go well. "Nagi come on where next."

He would snap out of his slum and get them to the volt; however as they filled their bags with money a member of his unit pointed out the long corridor and whispered. "Looks like we've got company?!"

Nagi did a double take, down the corridor then back at the money. '_This isn't how it should have gone down!_' "Quickly now fill your bags then we'll get back to the van through the roof."

They all nodded and slip, but with his mind not fully on the task at hand he was shot by a security guard as he tried to escape; both bullets went right through him. Nagi dropped the bag and fell to the floor.

The security guard ran over to Nagi side, he pulled off his mask and checked the teens pulse. It was no good Nagi was dead. Another initiation member of the clan came up from behind and kicked the guard in the side of the head and dragged Nagi out. "Damn it, I can't believe it's ended like this."

"You get the body and I'll get the bag, maybe we can salvage something from this blasted mess." snapped the female member.

Saki heard a single knock at their front door; hoping that it was Nagi come home he ran to open it; he staggered back however when he came face to face with the dead body of his brother, which had just been left lying at the down of his building's steps.

Saki saw open of the corner of his eye a black van speed off down the road, behind him in the hallway stood his mother. He turned to face her and Miyoko broken down in tears, she was distraught collapsing to the fall; "My son... my boy!"

Saki knew there was no consoling her. '_What had you gotten yourself into bro when you sent me away, can't you not have found it inside yourself to talk to me... I could have sorted this all out._'

Both Yoshi and Shen had heard the sad news of Nagi's passing and after long deliberation had decided to attend his funeral to pay their true felt respects to their lost friend, they stepped out of their car. At first sight Saki came running over to them shouting the odds. "Okay what the hell do you think your doing here, you have no right!" truly not willing to have them there.

Saki's mother however stepped in to interject, she knew her son was upset and his mother tried to stop him, but he pushed past her. "Look Saki please we are here to pay our respect to your brother, he was a close friend!" stated Shen.

"Please now Saki they can stay Nagi wouldn't want it any other way." his mother addressed as she brushed the hair out of her face, the heart break in her voice. Yoshi could see the black runs of her eye-liner around her eyes.

Sadly the emotions were still too high and in anger Saki snapped. "Yeah right let them stay mother; you've got to be joking right, after what happened between them... What they did to my brother, ah they called themselves his best friend! Sorry I don't think so somehow, its time for them to leave. Get the hall out of here you two truly have no damn right to be here!"

Shen turned to Yoshi and pulled him away; whispered in close. "Look maybe for now we keep our distance; let the family grave together!" He nodded in reply and stepped aside.

Saki saw this and grinned through the tears as the couple walked away. "Yeah that's it just walk, never stop. I don't want you here...' anger and nastiness in his voice. 'Leave our family alone and keep your bloody distance I never want to see you two gain!" Yoshi turned back for a second wanting to say something, but he saw the look again on Nagi's mother's face and continued on walking back with to their car.

As the couple drove home saddened by what had just occurred, a white van sharply pulled in front of them blocking their path. Saki along with a couple of guys jumped out; Yoshi opened the driver's door. He signalled for Shen to stay inside. "Let us by will you; I don't want any trouble Saki not today.' stated Yoshi calmly. 'Please now just let us past; go back to your family you need time to grieve!"

"Never dare speak for me again, I know my own mind Yoshi and to tell you the truth you've brought all this down on yourself damn you, you are nothing more than a rat!" cried out Saki.

Shen screamed in fear as one of the guys took a staff and smashed it across the car window; Yoshi tried to protect her. He attempted to take the staff away from the male, but there was just too many of them and they set on Yoshi.

Saki stood there giving out the orders. "Get them damn it; make them feel my pain, let them feel my sorrow!' and one larger member held Yoshi whilst the others attacked him.'My brother cared and trusted you both more than anyone in this world and this is how you go and repay him! Going behind his back never caring or trusting him; if you were there for him when he needed you damn it then he'd still be here today! But you Yoshi always thought about yourself!"

"No!" Shen protested, when she saw the wide grin on Saki's face. Shen had managed to open the passenger door she rushed in to try to stop the attack. She forced her way in between the attacks and Yoshi for a second. However she soon realised it was no use, there was just to many and they pushed her down to the floor.

The men seemed only driven by Saki's orders rather than common scene. "NO!' she screamed again looking into the eyes of Saki. 'Come on Saki just let us go!"

"Shush... Enough of this!' Saki snapped pointing down to Yoshi. 'You're cries damn you Shen will only leave to more pain for him!"

Shen looked directly into the eyes of Saki. "Stop this Saki, see scene. We too are sad over the death of Nagi; this isn't the way! This isn't the way." However all she could see was anger.

Shen was too stunned to speak. '_How dare he!_' she thought. '_He's a mad man; he's gone too far, he's utterly snapped. There's no stopping him only the police can stop him now... Yoshi needs help._' and she ran off to call for help.

"Don't worry Yoshi! I promise you that you'll recover from this beating here today; after all when you are back on your feet I can restart your pain over again.' He stated calmly, but with a forceful tone that leaves no room for disagreement. 'So don't struggle, make the beating easier for my guys!" he said jokingly.

The police were called out; Saki looked down on Yoshi on the floor he walked over to Yoshi and then kneels beside him, he grabbed hold of his face and raised his hand and clinched it into a fist; Yoshi was out cold lifeless. Saki looked over his shoulder; frowning as he heard the police sirens. He then looked back around at the others then down at Yoshi lying black and blue on the road before him. "We have caused our damage. Yoshi I hope you hurt forever!"

As the police siren's filled the street Saki realising what trouble he was in. He was without hesitation about to jump back into their van; when a black limo pulled up in front of a shaken Saki. "You all better leave immediately damn it!' Saki was ready to leave; he noticed that Shibano was pointing directly at him. 'No you come with me; now I'll meet you five at the mansion later." The other thugs nodded and took their leave into the shadows of the city.

Saki realised there and then where is future and loyalties lay and so without hesitation he agreed and stepped into the limo. Yoshi blacked out as the door to the limo was slammed shut and it sped down the road.

Saki looked over at Shibano. "Do you know who I am boy?"

"I don't no sir!"

"In that case then Saki it is clear we need to talk; as I can deliver you a bright future." stated the clan leader.

'_He will truly be a better leader that his foolish brother; Saki is younger and drive, looking for glory. He could be easily moulded after all he is braver than Nagi was_.'

Front this point on Shibano pushed and drove young Saki, he was now the perfect person to leader the new wave of the clan. Saki had cut himself off from the past he knew; the boy had given his mind, body and soul to the ways of Shibano's teachings. Shibano was now his master, keeper, provider and in the same light the clan around him would be his life, shelter and family.

Shibano was able to use Saki's anger over his brother's death to mould him into their fiercest warrior and he had been training to such an extent that by the month's end he had surpassed all other members in the Shibano Ni Clan. Saki soon raised through the rankings even taking over other longer serving members.

Soon the leader came to Saki and asked him. "I need you brave Saki to step forward, step forward and take the greatest of prizes. Saki I require you to step up to the mark and be at my side as my equal?" To which, in the heat of the moment the younger Saki agreed too.

A few months had gotten; Shen and Yoshi engaged he had purchased a lovely ring for Shen; picking the right and place Yoshi surprised Shen by going down on one knee and opening up the small box. "Shen you have been my everything, I wouldn't see my life without you in it. Please say my love that you will marry me?"

She smiled down at Yoshi, over joyed she answered. "Yes... Yes my dear Yohsi I'll marry you." Yoshi stood up and placed the ring on his finger. Later that week he also went to speak with her mother and father to gain their blessing; Yoshi had brought them a gift offering to show his worth and love for their daughter.

Word of their engagement had soon reached the ear's of Saki, he was enraged and so that night he left the clan's camp and headed back to the old neighbourhood Saki was ready to end Yoshi's life. '_Quite strange... Quite strange indeed._' He though as he walked past his old home, the lights were switched on and he could see his younger brother Kazuo comforting his mother. '_Didn't think I'd be back here, funny what you drive the Oroku's brother to do!'_

Saki knew that he at this stage in his path had no place inside his home any longer, so he then continued to walk until he stood outside Yoshi's building. Saki saw the couple leave holding hands; with no true care in the world. It wasn't hard for Saki to see their engagement rings on their ring finger. "Go and life your life's for now... I will be waiting for your return, the first cut is the deepest." Clearly finding all this too much for him to handle, still blaming the pair for the end of his brother. He rushed up to the door, seeing their name's on the panel and ran his hand down ranging every bell of the building. '_Someone will foolishly let him in, no doubt._'

When he heard the release of the door Saki pushed the it quickly open, entering the building and ran up the stairs. Saki saw the front door to Yohsi's flat and without stopping lifted his foot he kicked in the door. The lock popped and the door swung open.

Saki stepped inside he looked around the small apartment, which they share; the young pair had made it their first nest egg and deep down Saki wanted to snatch away that feeling. '_Oh truly what a home you've made... I've had a bad life, but it's yours whose going to get worse Yoshi._'

He continued to walk through their apartment, not taking anything in. His eyes caught a glimpse of a kendo stick; picking the weapon up Saki had a wide evil grin on his face and started to mash up the place; swinging left then back right knocking things over and smashing things on the floor causing great amounts of damage.

Saki then suddenly stopped dropped the kendo stick to the floor when he sees a box of matches on the table top by the side of a candles, which had only just been blown out five minutes earlier. He leaned over and picked up the box, without a word pulled out a match and struck it. The small match caught alight, his eyes fix on the colours of the flame. He walked over to the bin in the kitchen and dropped the box of matches in first and then dropped the lit match in the bin. "Oh to see these flames, your life going up in flames..."

'_Oh what it would be like it you two were here._' tough Saki as he stood back from the bin watching as it caught on fire. The fire grew; the bin burning before him and within a couple of seconds the fire was out of control. Saki backed out of the kitchen and then ran out of the flat in the stairwell and as he ran down the staircase to get out of the building his conscience must have overridden his emotions.

'_I am not the deliverer, only Yoshi and Shen must live with pain and lose._' He then started to warn people in the building about the fire; he shouted out, knocked on doors and pressed door bells in the hopes of saving the people who innocently lived along side the pair.

Saki left the apartment block and stood across the road; he looked up as he caught his breath; smoke had now started to billow out of their apartment window. He smiled, actually pleased with himself at the damage he'd caused. Residence now were slowly making their way out of the building.

Some residence came running out with thick blankets over their heads to protect them from the thick black smoke; others had rushed out and as they entered into the fresh air they started to cough as smoke had filled their chests and as they entered into the fresh air they started to cough.

Inside Yoshi's flat his pet brown rat, Shiro had started to feel the heat of the fire and started to panic running around his cage and then he began to chew and bite on the bars in hope of getting out, but he didn't know was that he was trapped.

The fire department were on the scene ready to tackle the fire, a fire unit ran inside and entered the apartment water was dowsing the flames.

Saki saw Yoshi and Shen running back up the street as they return from their evening to see fire engines and police in front of their building, the light of the flames catching their faces in the shadows.

The police officer held her back as Shen ran forwards. "Sorry ma'ma, you must stand back. I can't allow you to go any further."

"PLEASE, IT'S OUR HOME!' she cried out to the officer as he stood firm blocking her path for her own safety. 'Please it's our home." she cried again braking down in tears; Shen's eyes were all misty and tear drops rolled down her cheeks.

Noticing the tear drops rolling down the cheeks of his lover Yoshi stroked the girl's hair gently and gave her a hug. "It's going to be okay Shen. Please now my dear don't cry."

This sight made Saki laugh. "That is called revenge my young one.' said a voice behind him. Saki turned away from the fire and looked up; it was Shibano. 'Come back with me Saki; we wouldn't want the police asking questions to a member of the Shibano Ni Clan now would we."

Saki feared that his master would no doubt be ready to punish him for his actions, he cleared his throat and looked directly into his master eyes. "I acted out of anger and not bettering the clan, but know this Master Sama they deserved all they got. Will I be punished for my actions?"

"No you will not Saki! That boy harmed you and your brother before you.' answered Shibano. 'You acted to protect yourself from being harmed by them again, you acted like a clam member."

**-An End An Equal Beginning-**

Saki was a little surprise and relived to hear that Shibano had no intention of punishing him for his actions; and truly saw the positives in the route he took. "But my boy there is something I need you to do, you have turned into a masterful leader by my side!"

"Thank you master, your training as served me well I will do ask you ask." stated Saki sounding humble.

"But to be a leader you need to stand up, raise up and to snatch the options ahead of you.' Saki nodding at every word. Shibano however need to take Saki far away from Yoshi and the Japanese authorities, and had come up with a proposal. 'In fact I have a place for someone like you in a far off country; there is scope for a new path for the Shibano Ni Clan in America."

Saki's jaw fell open. '_What an opportunity, truly what an honour, I'll be just a fool if I turned master down._' "Truly what a great honour, I gotta take it master there is no doubt." because as far as he was concerned, whatever his master had planned for him across the ocean in America would lead to better and greater things.

Shibano nodded. "You have done the right thing boy the right thing..." and together they left the scene of the crime walking side by side down a dark alleyway, but Yoshi had just caught sight of them.

Shen turned to Yoshi just as her fiancée was about to dash off after them, she then grabbed his arm holding him in place. "Look my love look!" she called out in excitement, which took Yoshi by some surprise; Shen was pointing to one of the fire officers who had the cage of Shiro in his hands. Yoshi rushed over to the officers, who had just pulled off his breathing mask and was walking toward the couple, he looked up at the man's face. "You've totally got one lucky rat there kid." he stated handing over the cage to Yoshi who too his own amazement he saw Shiro a bit shaken gazing back at him through the scorched hay.

"Thank you... Thank you very much." replied Shen as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Yoshi walked away from the police and the fire services and whispered to Shen. "It was Saki; he's the one who caused all this carnage! Damn it Shen that kid has just gone too far and truly as got a lot to answer for now."

"How can you be so sure Yoshi?" she asked with a drop of doubt about this.

"Oh yes Shen there is no doubt in my mind they are truly behind this all right I saw them walk away, just before the officer brought us out Shiro. I've done all I could to protect his brother from the Shibano Ni Clan, but to no avail I must try and drive some sense into Saki and hopefully stop him before he's too far gone and someone seriously gets hurt by his misguided actions."

"But Yoshi you are just one man, you need to talk to the police, they must be able to help stop the clan it's their job!" advised Shen.

Yoshi shook his head, even though he didn't know it for sure he felt that some of the police in the area were in the pocket of Shibano Sama. "Oh there's no doubt that they know the clan exists and have done nothing to bring them back; besides I feel I let his brother down, I didn't do all that I could for Nagi from the hold Shibano Ni Clan gain on him, but I must do more for young Saki drive some sense into him, in hopes of getting him away from their power or there's no doubt in my mind someone is going to get seriously hurt by his misguided actions."

"But you're just one man, are you sure you can help."

"I'll have to talk again with Gohgi; I've got to discover all that grandfather knew, see if he knows of people who can help.' replied Yoshi sounding determined now more than ever. 'I must gain a shoot to get close to Saki and try to talk with him alone."

Shibano had one last task for Saki to complete before he would leave on his tourney to America; it was away in which Saki could prove himself to Shibano and to the others dominance in the clan that he had succeed past him brother. Saki was given the same instructions has his fallen brother all those months ago. "I ask of you to work together, use each other's skills well, but ultimately Saki be a leader of your team, show them what you need and tell them your plan."

"I will Master Shibano I will not let you down."

"I am pleased to hear than Saki, I trust that you will.' stated Shibano. 'You have an hour then go and come back in the glory of a clam master."

Saki and Takehiko and four of members had arrived at the bank; Saki stepped forward and laid out his orders. Each member carried out their part of the plan Takehiko staying close to Saki's side; the team making their way inside and to the main bank volt.

Standing in front of the volt Saki gave them their orders; one member stepped forward and break through the bank's security; the volt door clicked and swung open, Takehiko kept guard up the corridor, whilst the other's quickly filled sacks with the contents of ever last safe deposit box.

Saki's mind of fully on the job nothing was going to stop him; he catch up on Takehiko, he was about to signal the all clear when Takehiko saw the wave of torch light. Saki got the signal, he turned to the team members as they filled their sacks. "Looks like we've got us some trouble, time we get to the roof. I can't afford for this to go wrong, you've gotta get the hell out of here!" The team nodded, tied up their sack and made a run for it to the roof.

Together they cross the same floor where the security guard had killed Niga. That same guard tried again to stop the robbery; it looked as if Saki had gotten cornered by the guard, and the guard was about to fire his gun, but this time with his mind firmly on the mission at hand Saki was able to dodge the bullets, kick the gun clear out of the guards hands and then leap over his head and snap the guard's neck. The guard fell to the floor Saki stood over the lifeless body, Takehiko stepped beside him. The team had successfully retrieved the shipment of weapon and returned to the mansion.

Saki was brought once again before Shibano, however this time he stood before him alone just the two of them. "You are a better soldier to the clan than your brother will ever be Saki!" Shibano stating to his prize the truth of the task at hand.

Saki was not affected by his revaluation, in fact Saki deemed with pride. "I am glad that I didn't let you down in the same way; I have stepped with force master out of my fallen brother's shadow. Those would have struck against me have fallen to their knees and I have been left standing."

During the week Gohgi under Yoshi's instruction had found out all the information that he could manage on the Shibano Ni Clan movement; through his contacts and some dodgy character.

Also through the week Shen had grown worried over her fiancée's behaviour and change in character; she choice then to speak with her younger sister Amaya. "Look if you are that worried about him sis; then you must speak with him, make him see what he's putting you through." Amaya stated just not willing to hear any more.

Shen shock her head. "Yes okay I hold my hands up I'm concerned, but he's a good man... My good man Amaya, I've got to stand by him see it through.' Amaya couldn't believe what she had heard. 'Come on now Amaya all Yoshi wants to is help… Saki needs his held I have to try and understand his wishes to do that..." Shen found herself replying, but her sister could tell that Shen was mulling things over even though she was trying so hard to keep her emotions hidden.

Her sister tilted her head to one side. "The fact that you've even got to ask means you've got to!"

"But,"

However she was cut off. "Shen I told you all those years ago when you first knew you liked Yohsi, you and Yoshi should set a future for yourselves and stick to it; you've must got to ignore everyone else who affect it and sis if what you tell me is true then it is clear that this Saki has set his own future too!' Shen know that her sister was on her side and talking practical, Shen then nodded in agreement. 'Then if you weren't thinking about talking to Yoshi then I know you wouldn't have come and talk to me about it." Shen smiled and held her sisters hands and thanked her and left knowing that she would have to speak to Yoshi tonight.

Just across town, Gohgi had staggered over the threshold calling out for his grandson. "I'm here grandfather... I'm here, what news!"

"My Yoshi they are acting fast... A grave future is coming..."

"Grandfather please no riddles.' interrupted Yoshi who had who ran into the hallway to face his grandfather. 'I must knew the truth, I've got to find away to speak with Saki!"

"That may not be so simple from now on."

Yoshi had just found another lead that Shibano had plans of move Saki to America; it was as if his ears had just popped, as a faint ringing now filled them. "I just can't let that happen grandfather; I can't let Saki gain that type of power." he stated with true determination, as he shook the weight from his head.

"Yoshi please you can go running after him like that, I fear for you my boy please listen let's just sleep on it for now, see how things are in the morning!" pleased Gohgi who moved forward to touch his grandson's shoulder.

He brushed it to one side and shook his head. "If he does get the chance then sadly he'll be truly lost forever." Yoshi stated, and without another word he suddenly turned on the spot to leave the room.

Gohgi knew that feelings and emotions were high as he rushed into the back bedroom of his grandson's; he tried so hard to stop him by hopefully talking some sense into him. By now Yoshi was already in his room shoving things in a rucksack. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you just run towards the clan like this. They will have your head Yoshi."

Yoshi swung his bulging bag over his shoulder and had picked up Shiro, he knew that he couldn't just let the clan spread any further. "Shiro my old friend its time for us to go!' and the small rat let out a squeak. 'This night we may have to go to a far of world old friend, we must truly stop the one who the clan call their master!" Yoshi knew that he couldn't just let the clan spread any further.

His grandfather looked down on his grandson, and Yoshi then turned to look up at Gohgi; Gohgi knew that by him taking his rat that this was it Yoshi would not be returning and this would in fact be the last time he be seeing his grandson; he took a deep breath, pulled him close and holding back the tears whispered in his left ear. "Leave now and don't look back. This is a fight you must take on your own, but always remember you have the heart of your father and the soul of your mother. And you will never need to know what happened to me; as my story is ending on this half a page yours my nephew will go on and start the next."

Yoshi had truly made up his mind, without wasting any more time he threw his bag over his should and ran down to the stairs and out on the street. Yoshi haled down a taxi; the cab pulled up before him. Yoshi as his grandfather requested didn't look back as he throw his rucksack on the back seat of the cab and then with Shiro in hand he jumped in the back of the taxi and that night Yoshi was leaving, his life, his grandfather and girlfriend behind to track down Saki. The driver turned his head back to face his passenger and asked. "Hey where to then mister?"

Yoshi answered the driver. "I need to head over to Kenshin's Dojo." the driver nodded, then quickly clicked down his fair meter and drove away.

Kenshin was about to lock up and was pulled down the steel shutters to his dojo when the taxi pulled up behind him and Yoshi stepped out. Kenshin turn to face his old student, raising a troubled eyebrow. "So nice to see you my boy it as truly been some time hasn't it?' he looked Yoshi up and down and laughed. 'Seems as if you are no longer a boy any more; you will always be one of my best fighters."

"Look, there's truly no time for niceties, I need all the information you have on when Shibano is leaving for America." Yoshi fully understood what he was asking.

Kenshin almost fell down when he heard Yoshi's question, he looked across at the cab drive then back at Yoshi. "If I tell you Yoshi you know that they'll kill me!"

"I know I can't protect you master, but I must stop Saki things are getting out of hand; the younger brother of Nagi as clearly lost his way!"

Kenshin looked back at his dojo; he knew deep down inside what lined he had cross to get the building and his school of the ground, but now realised what it had cost him. "I was once a proud and respected man; always teach my students to be truth and respectful. I have let so many down.' Yoshi shook his head; Kenshin was ready to tell Yoshi the little he knew. "Look I had overheard Shibano talk early before this evenings class, he had made arrangements for a jet to be ready this very evening and then half way through class he was gone."

Yoshi thanked his old master and then head back into the taxi, he stated to the drive. "I need you to take me to the airport and fast, time may not be on my side." The drive just nodded and headed to the airport.

Shen stood in the hallway ready to knock on Yoshi's door, taking one final breath before telling him how she felt, about him and the whole situation. However before she could raise her hand to knock on the door the door was pulled back and Gohgi stood in the doorway. Their eyes met, Shen straight away could sense that there was something not quite right by the red and puffy rings around Yoshi's grandfather's eyes. "Oh my poor dear child you better come in." he gestured for her to come in.

"I'm here to speak with Yoshi Gohgi is he here!?" she said confused as she stood on the threshold of the apartment.

"I'm oh so sorry Shen, but he's not here." answered Gohgi stepping in to hug her tight.

"Gohgu it's important I need to speak with him where could he be at this hour?" Shen asked looking our at her watch.

"There is a lot to discuss you better sit down!" addressed Gohgi leading Shen into the living room.

"Come now Gohgi you are making worry, please what as happened... Where is he where is Yoshi!"

Gohgi shook his head. "Saki is leaving for America tonight, Yoshi has gone after him in the hopes of stopping this from happening, so please now come sit let's wait for Yoshi's return."

"And what Gohgi you just let that happen!' There was no reply, in fact Gohgi looked away. 'What is wrong with you, this as truly gone too far I'm calling the police; let them deal with Saki and the clan."

Gohgo stepped forward shaking his head as Shen stood up from her seat and was about to pick up the house phone. "That won't end this my sweet girl; they all know of the clan's existence. I can promise you they wont help us at all; the Shibano Ni Clan is far too big; if he's got to be the one to stop this then damn it then so be it."

"And what if he can't stop him; what then hey Gohgi what then?" replied Shen with tears of sorrow in her eyes, 'If I've got to be the one to save Yoshi from this madness then so be it!" Yoshi's grandfather saw her sadness and told her that if she wishes to get to Yoshi then she must go now. Without wasting another second Shen turned and left.

Has Yoshi's taxi turned into the grounds of the airport Yoshi spots the surrounding clan entourage; who had gathered around their leaders Shibano and Saki; all heading across the runway toward a black private jet. Yoshi knew this was it no turning back, he placed a hand on the driver's shoulder and told him. "Hey now please just pull over here!"

The drive simply nodded and sharply parked the cab. Yoshi then picked up his bag, then paid the high fair, took hold of Shiro's cage in his left hand. "You going to be all right there?" The driver asked passively. "Yeah you have a good evening." stated Yoshi kindly, knowing the driver was only being polite; with that he opened the door and with a quick smile thanked the driver and closed the door behind him.

It was raining heavily; Yoshi pulled his collar up and ran over to the surrounding airport defenses. "Got to get to him and fast, before it's too late." He looked around, no one was around; he caught sight of the taxi turning out of the ground he knew he had to act now no turning back.

Yoshi looked up and saw the top of the barb wire fence and noticed a red sensor security lights; he bent down and picked up a smallest of twig that he could find on the ground beneath his feet. Knowing that he would only have one try took a long deep breath and threw it at the sensor; as planned the twig simply dropped into place, disable the sensors so it would go off when he crossed the top. Yoshi looked in on Shiro. "Sorry my little friend its going to be a bumpy few second." Then he threw his bag up into the air and with Shiro's cage tightly in hand he started to scale the fencing, each time with skills holding his hand out grabbing the bag in mid drop before throwing it further up into the air.

Yoshi then leaped over the other side and perfectly caught his bag just before it would have hit the ground. Without even taking a second to catch his breath.

Yoshi was running across the grounds to the runway where the aeroplane was readying its engines for take off to America. Things were now happening way too fast, Yoshi realised he must get on board and that he may not be getting off.

Shen had managed to get to the airport on the back of her friends motorbike and spotted Yoshi heading towards the plane. Shen cupped her hands around her mouth and called out to him at the top of her lunges. "Yoshi please come back you don't have to do this; just come back to me!" but sadly her cries were drowned out by the roar of the plane's engines.

In sadness Shen had come to that realisation that she had gotten there too late, knowing that she would never she the man she loved again Shen fell to the ground in tears rolled down her face; her friend holding her in a comforting embrace. "Goodbye my love!"

Yoshi saw the only chance to get on board and run to the wheel-arch of the plane and with difficulty he had managed to pull himself up sneaking on board without being detected; just as the wheels of the aeroplane started to turn fast and fast down the runway. The aeroplane slowly gathered up speed skimming the surface was the tarmac.

Once safely on board the plane Yoshi took out one of the clan's soldiers and quickly changed into his outfit. Deep down Yoshi felt dirty, but knew it had to be done to enable him to get close to Saki. As he tried to get into the private quarters of Saki, his heart slowly started to beat rapidly, sweat was trickling down his face and his left hand was shaking uncontrollable.

Yoshi told himself. '_Come on now pull yourself together; Saki is just behind that door, if you go in like this you'll no doubt be killed for sure!_' Getting a hold of himself he walked towards the door.

He made a briefest of eye contact with Takehiko; Saki's second stepped in close; noticing the slight differences with the stances of the soldier. "Hey Browin; master Saki still thinks that no good scum err Yos-a-something will come to stop him, but we all know that the coward wouldn't dare come here to stop the Shibano's great plan!" he commented in passing.

"Yeah that coward… Too the great plan of the Shibano Ni Clan!" Yoshi was forced to reply, so not to get the guy suspicious, but deep down Yoshi wanted to prove the guy wrong and that he was here and no coward.

And however Takehiko knew instantly that this wasn't truly Browin and grabbed hold of Yoshi; forcing him back to the wall and pulled off his mask.

Yoshi pushed himself free of Takehiko; he however found himself surround, a fight broke out. Unfortunately Yoshi was clearly outnumbered and he was brought down to his knees.

Captured Takehiko took Yoshi and threw him down before Saki. "I came here to try and save you Saki, please see some sense and stop this while there is time."

"Look around you Yoshi, I don't need saving damn you, I'm exactly where I should be the future of the clan." was Saki's response.

"So what about your life in Japan Saki? Your family… Your mother, Miyoko."

**-A Humble Past A Stronger Future-**

Hearing his mother's name didn't even seem to faze Saki at all and to Yoshi shock it was as if he had fully put that part of his life to death. "Nagi was always her favourite and my younger brother Kazuo will no doubt be on the straight and narrow. And besides she'll know where I am when the time comes." snapped Saki.

Yoshi shook his head in utter disbelieve, '_Saki he's maybe just beyond help; he is driven by his clouded dreams._' Deep down inside all Yoshi wanted to do now was to head back home to the life he'd left behind; however Yoshi knew that he couldn't do that.

Saki stood up from his seat and walked towards Yoshi, he stood there staring at Yoshi; he looked to either side of Yoshi at the two soldier's who had Yoshi held tightly. '_He is just where I want him_.' he though deep down inside for a second. '_All I want to do now is to jump across this blasted room and kill him where he stands, oh how bloody simple it would be... Grab him by his throat and throttle him until his life runs dry; ending his miserable life for good_.'

However, Saki knew deep down realised that he can't take any further risk in any way; his rage was still too strong to hold back and the leader was heard to cry out. "Oh Yoshi I should kill you right where you stand, but alas I wont... I can't, as if I did then I'd be the one to stop the clan's power in this new land even before it had ever started." He rubbed his left hand down his right arm; he then held it back and struck Yoshi hard across his face in anger.

A great feeling of jubilation rush over him as Saki saw the red mark form across Yoshi's cheek. "Luckily for you I have no other option, but to hand you over to the proper authorities when we land and in their hands I will see that you rot behind bars. You'll be no bother after then!' he snapped leaning in at Yoshi. 'Now take him away I want to enjoy the rest of this flight damn it!" Saki then retook his seat and picked up a glass and took a sip not even looking back at Yoshi as he tried once again to struggle free.

Once on American soil, even though Saki didn't want to draw too much attention to himself and his true nature in America, he with the two members and Takehiko by their side took Yoshi to the authorities. Yoshi lowered his head in defeat; something Saki took delight in as a young officer came to meet them, called Officer John Stern. "You are done!" whispered Saki.

This gave him the drive to go on; Yoshi then dropped Shiro's cage to the floor; the door swung open and the brown rat was then able to leap out of his cage. Yoshi looked down at his pet. '_I hope you can help us my boy as your my only blessing now of hope_!'

Shiro looked out at his owner with a twitch of his nose. Yoshi's pet rodent came up trumps; he bit the hand of Takehiko as he came in to grab him, then the rodent quickly ran up onto his broad shoulders of Saki's second in command and quickly leaped towards the clan leader. Shiro landed on Saki's face. As Saki brought his hands up to grab the rat Shiro dug in his sharp little claws in and wiped deep across Saki's face.

Saki screamed out in pain and blood could be seen on his hands. Yoshi saw his chance to run, he forced his elbow into the side of the soldier to his left and free brought the second soldier to his right down to the ground with a throw move. "Know this Saki; I will try and stop you at every turn; you truly haven't seen the last of me."

Through the pain Saki cried out. "Get him, kil…" but quickly ended the sentence, as the young Japanese male saw the armed transport police.

"This isn't over Yoshi.' he whispered to Takehiko. 'I want the entire city scoured and him brought to me!"

Yoshi also saw the police and knowing now that he had no true right to be in the country and that he would be classed as an illegal-immigrant, Yoshi therefore made a home for himself on the streets.

America had welcomed him with a cold embrace; it wasn't the kind where he could shield himself with a tight snuggle of an old thick coat. It was at this point when Yoshi suddenly realised just how much he had sacrifice, how much he regretted and how much hopelessness he feels deep inside.

In this country Yoshi was just another face, totally lost in the crowd. Everyone else would simply ignore the dark coat man with selfless shoves and passive responses; as they all struggled to get through their own day. Yoshi looked up at the raising sun, which reminded him of home; he later that morning looked for some discarded blank paper and a pen. Sitting in the light of a street lamp Yoshi wrote two letters, -My heart will always love you- he ended Shen's letter.

Happy with what he had wrote Yoshi sent word back to Japan of his landing in America, but he knew that for Shen and his grandfather there wouldn't be no way for them to reply. The sadness was too great; Yoshi truly didn't know how he would go on, but go on he must. It was the presence of Shiro the link I still had with my past that helped me.

Saki sat ready to have his mask placed over his face. '_I can't afford my men or enemies to see my weaknesses_.' "Today I want all in this world to call me Shre`Ard! I shell still be feared, a man to be revered!" snapped Shre`Ard, taking his new stands the mask heightened his drive his being.

As Shre`Ard he stamped his mark firmly on the streets of America, the clan in turn grew stronger in power and size. Shre`Ard's rapid success pleased him at the clan's core.

To keep up to date with the goings on within the city Yoshi would take the newspaper from the cities rubbish bins and read about the city and the reports about the raise in crime and violence. Yoshi didn't like what he was reading and knew that he would have to stop Saki and his leadership of the Shibano Ni Clan. He was ready to take a stand Yoshi knew that he must be determined.

Months went by and Yoshi in this time had managed to learn the streets and back alleyways that surrounded the clan's base of operations like the back of his hand. To aid him further he would also study the underground subways and sewer systems to collect the best picture of the city that he truly could.

Using this gained knowledge of the layout of the city Yoshi would go out each night and strike the clan fast and hard, however he soon came to realise the harsh truth that deep down one man's actions just wouldn't be enough to bring down the clan and that he couldn't get help or contact the police.

On his next night battling the clan; a member managed to kick Yoshi to the floor. "This is your end!" he called out.

Yoshi looked up as the member moved in; the clan member saw Yoshi shacking his head and found himself swept up off his feet, falling flat on his back. "You'll be paying for that!" the clan member stated pulled out his gun.

Yoshi backed away as he looked down the barrel of the gun. "See now that's the true power and nature of the clan..." Yoshi knew he had to get away; in doing so he was shot in the shoulder.

Still pouring with blood from his bullet wound Yoshi was able to make his way back to his hideaway, but he was tracked down by the clan member. "Your blood runs a line kid... And how that line ends here!"

'_No like this not without coming face to face with Saki._' Hurt Yoshi pulled himself up and looked around; out of the corner of his right eye saw a man-hole cover and was forced to make his way down into the sewer.

Down in the sewer, Yoshi looked down at his pet rat, he knew that rat's don't live as long as humans and his pet was getting old. The sorrow of him not giving the rat a chance to live was great; feeling that his ticket was punched. '_He should be free, I would be killing him too if I die here_.'

So he opened the cage door and let Shiro free. "Go on then little one leave be free, its time for you to be free; find a home for yourself in this world without me!"

The rat stepped out of his cage, which through all these years he was happy to call home; he looked left and looked right sniffing the air around him. "Like I said Shiro my friend my pet your free. Go! Go now you're free. It's your chance to live." But Shiro was loyal not wanting to leave his owners side, the small brown male rat would scuttled on to Yoshi's shoulder; Yoshi looked over at his rat and smiled in pleasure.

Later that morning as Yoshi lay hurt, up on the city street above him a young skinny teenage boy with short cut brown hair, brown hazel eyes and thin pink lips walking towards a pet shop. The kid's actions were being closely watched from across the street by a group of bullies from his school. "Can we get him now, hey Hunter?" said a stumpy kid; as he looked up at the clear leader of the gang for permission.

The leader just laughed and replied. "No not just yet, we'll wait for now! Let's ruin his whole day, let's wait until he buys his pet and then we'll strike... Taking it away." Hunter was the largest of the bully and is the stereotypical school bully. He is fat, ugly and always seems to be angry with a mean stern look on his face; he would even from time to time hurts his own 'gang' members.

The owner from behind his counter smiled politely at the young boy as he walked inside and kindly asked in a warm tone. "May I help you?"

"Oh yes, its my birthday today you see and my father said that I can get myself a pet."

"So young one what are you looking for?!' again the man behind the counter smiled. 'I have every pet a boy like you could be wishing for; cats, dogs, birds, fish or a hamsters perhaps." The owner waited for a reply, he saw that the boy was really thinking about what he would buy for himself.

The owner then beamed from check to check, held a finger up in the air and stated. "Oh no wait I've got it my young buy just the right thing for you, just in today as a matter of fact a group turtles. Four young turtles; the youngest only a few days old!"

"I haven't really decided on what kind of pet I want yet." he replied scratching his head; deep down all he knew was he didn't just won't to own a gold fish.

"Well like I told you kid I've got four turtles just waiting for a new home a owner just like yourself; come come over and take a look." The 11 year old followed the pet shop owner to a set of tanks and there looking back at him were five turtles not four.

"But sir there's five in there... Five turtle's look see inside the tank!"

The young boy smile when the owner could have them at the same prise. "I feel you'll look after them well my boy; other kids that will come into the store will simply pock and hit their shells. Yeah you'll give them a good home all right better than any child in this neighbourhood."

The bell over the door rang as the boy had left the store. He had spent all his birthday money and he had brought five different sized turtles.

The bullies looked up at their leader waiting for his response; one leaned forward eagerly wanting to strike. Hunter grinned liking the respect he had beaten into them and simply nodded.

And without needing him to speak they had run over the road dodging cars and people to get to him, one bully had came up close behind and pushed him hard with both hands. Then the largest bully had stuck out his size 8 shoe and purposely tripped the boy.

The skinny tall kid fell forward off the curb and out into the street; he had landed hard on the tarmac below gracing his hands and ripping holes into his red skinny jeans. The tank he was carrying had flow out of his grasp; it flew through the air, hitting the pavement and the glass tank smashed at it hit the ground.

Even as near by person came over to kindly help the boy; even the shop owner came running out after seeing what had happened. The bullies were still all standing there on the curbside; pointing at him, calling him names and laughing, they were so pleased with their actions.

Out of the corner of his eye the boy watched as four of the newly brought turtle had fallen down the storm drains and into the sewer; he tried to get up of the tarmac to go after them, but it was too late that had gone. The fifth was lost.

A large six wheeler lorry then suddenly came around the corner at high speed and up the street, the driver steering hard to try and keep control of the lorry. Police sirens could be faintly heard and then came two blacked out vans driving erratically after the lorry. By standers on the pavement turning their heads sharply as they heard the commotion race past them.

When the sound of the police sirens could be heard louder the bullies soon stopped their laughing and name calling; all turning looking to their leader. Hunter looked quickly from left and right, seeing the people around him. '_One of them must have called the police blast them_.' were his cowardly thoughts. "Come on man what are we going to do; I can't afford to get busted!"

"And we're not going too either!" snapped Hunter almost striking down on his friend.

The gang this time didn't wait for their leader's approval they merely turned tails and ran off down West Street. However, the larger bully Hunter stepped forward pushing his way through the crowd and kicked the boy in the chest; standing above Arnold stating. "Hey now if you bloody dare grass on us Arnold and get me into any trouble, know this I will personal make sure that you'll be dog meat on Monday!"

The lorry driver was driving fast approaching the scene, he then took his eyes off the road for just a second looking back over his shoulder as he heard gun fire. He saw as the two blacked out vans came into view there side doors pulled back and gun man leaning out taking aim. He then saw that they were being followed by a number of police cars; the police were firing bullets trying to stop the robbers from catching up with the lorry. Then as the driver looked forward he just couldn't beleive the sight that was ahead of him; Arnold and the people who had gathered around him in the middle of the road.

The driver acted quickly, pressing down hard on his horn. The crowd quickly moved back; but there wasn't time to clear the road completely. The driver managed just in time to swerve out of the way; just managing to avoid them. Then to stop the lorry from crashing the drive quickly slammed his foot down hard on the breaks, but it was too little too late. The lorry's large black tyres screeched loudly, smoke came off the brake pads has the might of the lorry tried to stop. There were two lines of black tyrer marks left on the road; however the six wheeler lorry couldn't stop in time. It came crashing into a row of parked cars at the side of the road.

The trailer's doors were flung open on impact and swung into the side of the lorry, which caused a tie-cable to suddenly snap free. Four large drum had broke loss; one of the drums had been knocked off the back of the trailer, hit the tarmac hard and had smashed; spilling the green glowing ooze across the entire surface of the road completely.

Both blacked out vans stopped at the side of the road; as the green ooze flowed further flowing down the storm drains. An eager member of the clan inside was still willing to carry out his orders from Shre`Ard and slightly leaned forward to step out of the van door ready to dismount; he however felt a hand on his shoulder and he was suddenly pulled back inside by another colleague of the clan who had second thoughts. "What are you doing man... We have our order to complete blast you!"

"No the risks are too high. Clearly this mission as gone to pot, to protect the clan we must leave now.' The two clan members looked at each other dead in the eye. 'You stay if you wish, but no doubt Shre`Ard wouldn't thank you if the cops get you." And the door was slid back shut immediately.

The crowd of people then turned their face to see the vans as their engines revved up and the two vans sped off at high speed down into a back alleyway with the police continued on after them in high pursuit in hopes of stopping them.

The lorry driver quickly opened his door and jumped down from his cad, he saw the ooze in the street. He waved his arms and shouted at the top of his voice. "Get out of the street; don't get any of this green stuff on to you!" Across the side of the lorry the boy saw the words. 'Techno Global Research Institute.'

"Please now you have to listen, you must get out of the road its for your own good! It is truly important you don't wanna get anywhere near this damn ooze... Please get off the street you have to listen!"


	2. Shiro and ShreArd are enemies (TMNT)

**Shiro and Shre`Ard are enemies**

**-A Big Changes A bigger Risk-**

Yoshi had heard the commotion just above him on the city streets and came running down the tunnel with his rat Shiro still on his shoulder. Then to his surprise there to his left hand side was four little turtles crawling around a pill of leafs, garbage and old newspapers. Yoshi laughed as he bent down to pick the four of the little guys up. Yosh turned to his pet rat and commented. "Looks as if you've found you some friends my Shiro." Shiro however didn't take too kindly at first to the new green arrivals and simply hissed at the green hard shell creatures in response.

Suddenly without warning from the pipe above them came this thick and slimy green glowing ooze; Yoshi, his rat and the four found turtles were covered all over from head to toe.

Yoshi slowly struggled to try and get himself clear from this thick substance, pulling a thick strand from off himself and flicking it to the floor, but then he screamed out in pain and dropped the turtles. Yoshi put his hand to his shoulder, however the pain the second time around was much much worse; it shot through his whole entire body. He dropped to the floor and blacked out instantly. The rat came close and nudged his nose; then suddenly Yoshi and Shiro had morphed together, mutating into one soul creature.

He opened his eyes; Yoshi couldn't be truly sure just how long he had been out for; it could have only been a matter of seconds or many thing up to a whole hour. As he started to come around, things coming into focus much more he heard the faint sounds, to Yoshi it sounded much like that of a baby's burble laughter. He just for a split second simply put it down to the stresses of the day.

Yoshi then all of a sudden to his own amazement could by some means actually recall two time line of events in his mind; that of his own and the other of his own pet Shiro. He looked down at his hands; something truly strange yet incredible had occurred to him; has he saw a set of pink like claws rather than a plain human hand. He felt his nose twitching from side to side and also the movement between his legs of a tail. Yoshi turned to catch sight of his face in a shard of the broken canister; he couldn't believe what he was seeing looking back at him. It was still him in away, but with noticeable changes; Yoshi was still dressed in his clothes, but his body was fully covered in fine brown fur; his mouth and nose was more of a muzzle style shape; his teeth were those of a rodent. It was clear to him that he had become a rat. '_I am no longer Yoshi it seems; what as happened to me_.'

Yoshi slowly with the seconds of realisation took some comfort in his new metamorphose as he recognised the presence of Shiro in the face that was looking back at him in the glass. "I am now Shiro I can no longer consider myself as the man Yoshi Hamato." he said to himself; coming to some kind of terms with himself as to what had happened.

_'It must be the effects of the green substance that as caused all this! The ooze as merged me and Shiro together as one_.' His line of though was interrupted as he felt the touch of a three fingered hand on his leg Shiro looked down with a smile; at the sight of the four turtles.

These four small pet turtles had also been seriously affected by the ooze in a similar fashion; they were mutated into four anthropomorphic toddlers with intelligence and emotion resembling those of humans.

Back above the sewers the blacked out van had made there way through the dark lit streets of the city, escaping the pursuit of the police and returned to the clan's base. The soldiers inside saw their master stood waiting for them to return. "Just keep your heads up fellas; we did nothing wrong... and our master needs to believe that!"

Shre`Ard was very disappointed when he was presented with the news that his soldiers had failed to retrieve the canisters from the T.G.R.I lorry shipment. "This can not be so, the odds were stacked in your favour, how could you have let this happen damn you?" snapped Shre`Ard looking for an answer, his eyes blaring down on them.

"Were did what we could master, there were unseen circumstance... Cops hot on the scene; the green stuff was lost... Nothing we could do but to fight another day in the name of the clan!"

He grabbed hold of a soldier by the scruff of his uniform and pulled him close, close enough so the Shre`Ard could feel the soldiers cold sweat through his mask. "I needed what was on that truck; what was in those green canisters as you likely put it would have given us the edge.' The head of the clan looked down at the red face of the soldier, he ended by stating. 'It would have given the clan an army of great power, only the bravest of soldiers would have been chosen to feel the touch. I alone would have been able to show the entire underworld of this town our power! Would have set us on top and you have simply let that slip through our fingers." Shre`Ard forced the soldier down to the floor in a death gripe.

Shre`Ard released his grip; down on his knees the soldier looked up at his master; arms out in forgiveness. "Master I ask that you give us another chance; I understand we've let you down but...' he paused as he struggled to catch his breath, pulling at his collar. 'Another chance to strike on another convey. The clan will still flourish as soon as I bring you those green filled canisters, I shall not let you down!"

"No more pleading from you; it won't help you."

"Master please let me stand strong in front of you... I will bring you what you wish!"

"Oh you are correct... You won't happen again; if you fail me soldier then you will pay the ultimate cost and I will not hesitate to end your miserable little life with a snap of your scrawny little neck.' replied Shre`Ard standing above him. The soldier lowered his head and Shre`Ard struck the soldier across the face. 'Now leave."

The soldier stood up, bowed to his master and as he held in the pain stated firmly. "Next time I will deliver I will show you my worth. The clan is my home, my loyalty is with you master, I stand before you greater than the others. I want nothing more than to serve you!"

"I don't need your loyalty boy I just want results now go bring the clan it's success. Now leave, I will not speak of this failure again! Come back when you are successful to me!" The soldier lowered his head, he knew where he lines and with that the soldier turned and left the room without hesitation.

Shre`Ard knew that the thugs he was gathering around him needed to be better skilled; he turned to his high ranking officers; Takehiko and Khan. He spoke to them firmly, he wanted to stamp his growing power over them even further. "I must have the ooze! That military enhancer will help provide us with the winning edge over the police and crime boss in this city. It will increase our soldier's size, strength and intelligence. I will not rest until it is mine!" Shre`Ard deep down knew the costs he had to bear for choosing the path.

"You let my chosen soldiers out with my orders; however they have failed me, because of your will to train them to give them the skill to win! Takehiko Khan bring me soldiers that can deliver or you too will have to answer to me!"

"Our master you have watched over my dojo and have been the way I rule over each student; I will do more if that is your wish."

Takehiko bowed to his master. "I have stood by you from the very beginning Shre`Ard... An unbreakable bond lays between us... We come from the old ways master; I embed that in each of your soldiers."

Across town back at the crash site, the area had been cornered off by the police and now the T.G.R.I cleaning crew in full protective white body suits were clearing up the green ooze from the road. The police were on site carrying out there investigation of the crash; a young police officer showed Arnold his badge and said his name. "My name is Officer John Stern, please now son tell us what happened today. Just how did you get in the middle of the road" The officer spoke clearly and calmly to reassure Arnold.

Arnold out of fear of what Mason could do to him looked away and to save his own skin. "Come on kid your not in any danger here, I just have my duties to follow... Answer a few questions then you can go!"

He choice however not to answer too many of Officer Stern's questions and in the end Arnold actually lied about Mason's involvement to the officer stating. "Look I left the store, couldn't quite carry my present and fall over my feet and into the street!"

"But other's say over wise. You wouldn't be trying to lie to me."

Arnold quickly shook his head. "Lie to police are you joking... Just know the people around here will say just about anything if it could lead to time on the telly, nothing more nothing less."

"Blast you kid your free to go for now, but if you ever remember some of the truth about today just give us a call; maybe someone needs watching over!" He nodded in reply and got up and left.

Following Stern's questioning Arnold was then taken to the T.G.R.I clean-up crew; he stood in front of the people in white protective suits as he was scanned a number of times by different devises. The young 11 year old truly didn't understand what was going on around him.

After the events of the day Arnold returned home to his father in a two bedroom apartment in the rough streets on New York. "Hey son!" his father called out, who was still looking at the TV.

"Hi dad, just off to my room!" Arnold called out.

"Okay, look how's your day... You got what you wanted with your money?!"

"Yeah dad, I did thanks. Everything was great." he lied holding in his sorrow as he ran to his room.

Down in the sewers below street level Shiro had heard voices heading his way, "Got to mix this entire mess."

"Yeah just thing if the doctor's formula actually touches an alligator or something; gosh then the New York times will have a field day running that headline."

"Yes remind me to put in for time off if that ever happens.' they laughed. 'But I'd put my name down for the examination team. Cutting out the brute seeing just how the liquid had changed him."

Shiro walked down the pipe line; he spots the shadows on the surface of the pipe. He backs off a little only catching a glimpse of the cleaning crew heading through the piping system; four people in protective suits Shiro seeing the letters T.G.R.I and before they could get the chance to see him in his new form knew he had to get away.

'_In this form I have no chance at all of being accepted by the outside world. I fear that if I and the newly formed turtles are found then no doubt we would be taken by the T.G.R.I unit and dissected. Yes I must find a place to hide until I can figure out away to fix this mess.' _

**A Company and A Standing-**

Shiro quickly ran back to the turtles, the water splashing under his feet. He knew he had to act fast and with fear in his eyes he gathered the turtles and processed further down into the sewers. This could have been down to his rat instinct kicking in perhaps, which told him to look further underground for a new dwelling place to hide.

The following morning Arnold left his bedroom and joined his father in the kitchen; his father had made himself a cup of coffee and had placed a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange in front of his son on the table. Arnold was still dressed in his pyjamas and he had bed hair; even though it was clearly time for him to get off to school soon. "Come on now son.' his father stated looking up at the clock on the kitchen wall. 'Times a ticking; you'll be late for school for sure."

"I don't feel too good this morning; a headache or something think I may need the day off!" he put on an ill and crocked voice in the hopes of fooling his father, Arnold was truly worried about the events of the other day and that no doubt Hunter and his gang would be waiting for him at every turn; '_They could pick their chances_' he stopped to think. '_either do it early at break time, wait they could wait until lunch where their beat down could be longer or they could even pre-long their beating making me wait all day until for after school, where they knew that they would be any teachers to run too._'

Arnold raised an eyebrow and ran a hand through his completely insane bed hair as he waited for a response from his father. "Oh come off it.' was Cody's response. 'Do you truly think I was born yesterday!? You get yourself back into your room and get dressed, sort out that hair and get yourself off to school."

His father laughed it off, he wasn't having any of Arnold's fake attempts and took a sip of his coffee, then flicking over a page of his paper. "I was young once too remember Arnold."

"Oh come on dad, can't you just tell them have just one day off... Just call school tell them that I've got some kind of food poisoning and that you've had to drive to the hospital. They'll totally believe that, and hey besides dad they probably don't really care if I'm there or not!" Arnold shrugged.

However his father merely chose to ignore him and headed to the skin and washed up his cup. "You're going to school son and that's final, now you better get dressed or you'll be late."

Arnold slumped into a chair at the table and picked up the bowl of breakfast cereal and started to eat it standing up. He looked up at his father and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stated when his mouth was empty. "But dad I don't need school; I've got my drawing. I beat the greats didn't go to school."

His father shook his head. "Look drawing won't always be there son, besides school isn't just about learning you can have fun too you know!"

"Fun, schools no fun.. I think I'm burning up. Please check my temperature."

"Just march yourself to your room, I'm trying to do my best here!"

Arnold rolled his eyes, an action which was noticeable by his father. "I saw that Arnold, but it won't change things!" his father growled.

Arnold resisted commenting back and he reluctantly turned around and with his head to the floor returned to his room. "I'll go, besides I've got to face those demons someday, and hey as you said have fun fun fun." But his father didn't quick upon the irritation in his voice, just honesty. Arnold's actions surprised Cody; he actually expected him to put up much more of a fight than that.

Arnold arrived at school on time and walked through the halls to his locker, looking at every turn over his shoulder hoping not to see Hunter. Arnold was relieved to have made it to his class room for first lesson. His heart sank however when Hunter and his other followers entered the room; Arnold lowered his head behind his books. However Hunter knew straight away that he was there. "Don't you go threating now Arnold; your time will come soon enough!" he lip worded to Arnold.

At lunchtime Arnold sat as always alone in the lunch room eating his lunch far away from anyone else; again looking over his shoulder in wait for Hunter's strike. He could see that Mason Hunter and a few others had gathered around a table in the far corner of the lunch room and from time to time a member of his gang would look in his direction whispering something to another member and laugh amongst each other. Arnold didn't dare rise to it, he just sat there minding his own business, concentrating on the picture he was drawing.

Then no doubt acting on orders of Mason one of the gang members left their table, walked to where Arnold was sitting and then all of a sudden purposely spilt water all over Arnold's drawing. "Oops, hey sorry there kid my bad!" he heard the kid say not even trying to attempt to hide his laughter.

Arnold looked up from his ruined note pat to see Mason pointed over in his direction; he then draw his hand across his neck and worded. "Chicken it seemed you've kept your month shut! The police walked right by my home; that's our little thank you." Arnold didn't show any anger even though he was boiling up inside; deep down he knew that they were merely trying to push him to act.

Arnold knew that there was no real adult supervision to step in to stop the bullies beat down, so he lowered his gaze and kept his head down for the rest of the lunch hoping to avoid any further trouble.

The bully stood around for a second in hope; he then shrugged his shoulders back at Mason; he was soon called back by the others when they saw that their plan had failed.

As the afternoon bell rang Arnold looked sharply to his left to the far door of the lunch room; Arnold's heart was racing as he got to his feet and then left the lunch room walking down the corridor to wait for his final class of the day.

Over the next few days following this event Arnold day's seemed to be quiet; everyday after his last class he would just rush home and stayed in his room; he felt defeated and disheartened with truly no way out.

Inside his room the growing teenager would mainly study or draw; he would only come out when he heard his father call him for eat at around about seven o'clock each day. In return his father would stay out of his way and watched TV mostly sports; either hockey or basketball. He didn't want to push his son he reckoned that Arnold had been through a lot these past few months and that in time he would come and talk to him when the time comes.

Over the next few months Shiro and the young turtle's had been forced to make the sewers their home; he had ventured upon an abandoned subway station big enough for him to build a home in. In this point in time it wasn't the most inviting and appealing place to live; what with leaky pipes, bad smell, pitch dark surrounds and dirty water under their feet Shiro even found it hard calling it home.

Shiro would still leave the sewers at night full and head up topside to continue his battled with the force of the Shibano Ni clan. Shiro had gotten so use to his new forum by this point, he could never even remember a time before it. Up on prowl through the dark streets of the city, it was clear to the rodent that crime and poverty ruled these streets.

His attention was caught by the ring of a set of security alarm. "Looks like there's a robbery in progress." Shiro made his way down to the bank and came to a smashed window. He period through the window Shiro could see a number of clan members moving around in the shadows. Shiro could make out that there were about six guys in total. '_I better tread carefully on this one, take them down one at a time I think_.' he though rubbing his shoulder where he had last been caught off guard.

The clan stood back as the door to the vault had been blown open; it was totally pitch black inside a clan member actually switched on his torch light and shone it around the vault. He soon switched it off when he was hit on the arm by another clan member. "I do worry sometime damn it!' the member whispered. 'Now get in there and fill up your bag." This light gave Shiro the opportunity to caught a full glimpse inside the bank and he knew he had to act fast as they entered into the vault.

Shiro was posed about to make his move through the window, but was stopped in his tracks when he heard a clicking of a com-link. "I hear you boss, we'll be back straight away." Came a voice just about him on the roof.

Shiro looked up suddenly to see a further four members of the clan that had now gathered on the roof. He then heard a large blacked out van come driving down into the alleyway. '_This seems to be a big job, no doubt its going to bring Shre`Ard a lot of money_.' Then to his surprise the guy from the roof abseiled down on a black rope. Shiro had to act quickly, as he knew he couldn't be seem. Shiro had managed to get out of the way pressed tightly up against the wall as the clam member landed on the window ledge and then leaped through the window entering the bank.

Just like that the members of the clan leaped through the window. "What's going on?" Shiro heard a clan member call out in some surprise as he turned around to see the guy from the roof walk towards him.

"Yeah man, explain yourself.' snapped another equally taken aback. 'Your job was to wait in the van and drive us back to base."

"Just leave the money!' was his reply. 'Master wants us back right away!"

"Yeah right are you bloody mad, look around youa this is easy pickings!"

"Yeah this is our chance our chance to please Master Shre`Ard! We're not leaving without the cash..."

"Well it seems we've got other orders bigger fish to try tonight! Master Shre`Ard as new orders and we are needed; the clan needs to work as a unit."

There was still some hesitation amongst some of the members; he grabbed hold of the group's leader. "Look if we're called back then we're called back; it's not our place to argue damn you."

"Yeah okay I get ah... Time for us to go... Ours ain't to question why, ours is to do or die!" joked the clan member sounding rather ticked off.

"Yeah something like that,' he stated letting go. 'now let's get going I don't want to loose my head for questioning his wished."

Not arguing any longer they calmed back up the rope and quickly headed down to the van below, Shiro saw for himself that they had left empty handed. He found this to be very strange indeed after all why take the risk they had to; break into the bank then to leave suddenly like this without money. Something Shiro thought was rather odd indeed. "Time to trust my instincts and see what is about to happen!" He chose then to stick with them tracking the group of members across the skyline, keeping his distance not to be seen.

The clan members had lead him to a mansion building just on the edge of the city. '_I've not been here before; this maybe there main base of operations_.' Shiro though. '_Well there's no point in go inside, it'll only lead to my end... No if this is their main base the whole clan will have gathered and there'll be just to many of them. Time to wait it out it seems, see where the night will take me!'_

Shiro stood in the shadows waiting for about fifteen minutes before he saw movement yet again from the building he was stacking out, he carefully moved in closer hoping to hear anything on what was going on. Two clan members were talking and Shiro was able to caught parts of what was being said. "Well I wouldn't want to be a member of the security team tonight at the T.G.R.I lab's; Shre`Ard as given us orders to shoot on sight."

"Yeah no questions asked as long as we bring home a canister of that ooze." Shiro knew that he must stop them; even if that actually meant destroying the oozed itself Shre`Ard just couldn't gain the contents of the ooze as only bad may come from it. However he had realised that the clan would have the vast head start in their van to the lads and that he couldn't keep up with them, so he made his way back down into the sewers and made his way through the system below to the T.G.R.I building.

By the time Shiro had arrived at the T.G.R.I building the clan members had broke through the main gates and were successfully holding back the security team, he could clearly see Takehiko standing at the back of the battle line shouting out the orders.

'_A true warrior Takehiko would be leading the battle from the front; not standing back and merely shouting out orders while his troops are hurt in battle for you_.' Shiro found himself thinking. He knew that he couldn't allow himself to be distracted by his thoughts. Shiro saw clan members move in and taking out a number of guards; he knew that he must get inside the lab and fast. He moved in close and in the shadows hoping to get inside first. Shiro however saw his path back by a clan member; seeing that there was no other away around tiptoed up and came in with a right hard hit without ever being seen.

The clan soldier turned around with a swinging for-arm blow; Shiro was able to duck his arm and for one second their eyes meet. "What the hell are you?" was his question. There was no need for Shiro to answer; he merely kicked the guys in the chest winding him, the clan member grabbed his chest in pain; Shiro then moved in and hit him with a hard chop to the back of the clan members neck and then took him down to the ground with a throw.

Shiro quickly moved on and took out a further three more members of the Shibano Ni Clan before making the decision. '_Its no use, there's no way I can take them all; the fight would be too great! No it's important now that I get to the ooze and destroy it before the clan can get their hands on it.'_

So Shiro made his way through the shadows and inside the building. As Shiro made his way down the corridor he heard a loud explosion behind him. "They are inside.' he said. Shiro felt the effects of the blast; then smoke quickly flowed up the corridor. 'Time for me to get a move and fast."

Shiro could see figures move through the smoke and that they were heading towards him; he was just able to see through the grey and black dust filled smoke that the clan's men were in fact wearing black gas-masks and respirators, so that they could still breath and move easily through the smoke filled corridors.

The effects of the smoke had started to take their toll on Shiro; coughing and gasping for air as it clogged the back of his throat. He tried to cover his mouth with his sleeve, but it was no use. He looked up and down the corridor hoping for a way out; Shiro saw a air-vent opening above him in the corridor ceiling not so far away. It may have been difficult, but the only way to stay alive. Shiro took a little run up and in this more agile form Shiro had managed to leap up from wall to wall, pulling open the vent hatch and making his way up into the air-vent.

The vent system was small and narrow; however Shiro managed to crawl on all fours through the cramped space making his way through the air-vent of the facility, so that he couldn't be affected by the Japanese gases that the Shibano Ni clan had used.

As he came to an opening in the vent pipe further down Shiro saw down through grid into a lab; the lab was filled with canisters full with the same green liquid that had changed him all those months before. '_I've got to get down there, no doubt this is what Shre`Ard's clan is looking for.' _He then knocked down the grid panel that would allow him into the lab and lowered himself to the floor below.

**-A Chosen A Fallen-**

The laboratory was empty of all personal; no doubt they had left the lab at the first sign of danger. Shiro acted quickly trying to destroy all the information that he could on the ooze liquid, until he happened to hear banging on the glass wall of the lab behind him. In his hast it seemed that Shiro had been negligent and allowed himself to be seen; the rodent had been seen by a clan member.

Shiro spun on the spot in startlement to see the figure all in black from head to toe staring back at him; his heart truly sank. '_I have been blinded by my need to stop the clan; I can not let this happen again.' _he though, but he knew now that he only had a matter of minutes to act before the clan member would gain access into the lab.

Shiro broke open the large freezer case and with his cane smashed each and every last glass canister of ooze. As he made his was over to the filing cabinet; the clan member had bypassed the lock system and Shiro heard his muffled view. "I'm going to have you stuffed for your blasted interference creature!"

To try and ruin all that he could to stop all chances of the clan from gain even the slightest piece of information on the ooze Shiro continued on; he pulled out all the files. Again he heard muffled shouts and movement from the locked door. "Don't you bloody dare! I'll make you pay for this rodent." Shiro still paid him no attention; throwing and discarding documentation all over the place. There was then a low bleep and in the corner of his eye Shiro saw the light of the lock turn from red to green.

Shiro looked back to the vent. '_My only escape, they may have seen me. However, there is no way Saki can recreate a power like me._' he then ran over to the vent opening, Shiro got up onto the desk and took a high leap to the opening.

Jumping back once again up into the revelation system getting out of arms way just in time; Shiro crawled as fast as he could; has he made his way through the vent system and back the way he came his rodent's ears could just pick up the conversation between two clan soldiers back below in the lab. "Hey man what are you looking at?"

"You're just not going believe it if I told you; there truly is some crazy stuff happening!"

"Come on man look around you; we better got out of here and fast! This whole damn place is messed up pretty bad; there's no way we can get this ooze now for Master Shre`Ard." stated the second member pulling back on the first man's suit.

The first clam member shook his head and shrugged him off. "There's got to be something left in this lab blast it or he would have done this!" The clan member had picked up a pile of paper off the floor.

"He? He who man, look around you there's no one here! Get a grip all ready; everyone with a bit of sense have already left and we better do the same thing." Truly sounding doubtful now.

The clan member who had watch Shiro destroy the lab didn't pay his warning much attention, his attention was draw to the documents before him; he started to rummage through the discarded paper which he had laid now out on the desk trying to find some order.

The other member saw flames burning in the corridor behind him, by the second getting stronger and stronger, and then the glass panelled wall shattered in due to the immense heat. The two clan members ducked for cover as glass flow across the lab; cutting the upper back and right shoulder of the second soldier. "Well I'm sorry man, but you're on your own I'm not staying to find it. This fire is spreading fast, my life comes first." he stated as he ran back out of the lab.

The clan member looked around him, he realised that he couldn't stay any longer or it would be his life; he then quickly snatched a handful of sheets of paper from off the desk, saw a memory stick and then before poured a little amount of the green ooze into a test tube and ran. "Damn it, I hope this stuff can deliver Shre`Ard some results or my head will no doubt be for it!"

Before dawn Shiro made his way down through the sewer system heading back to the lair; he had hoped that he had managed to do enough to thwart Master Shre`Ard's plan's involving the ooze even if it was merely for the time being.

The clan members had started to make their way back to the head-quarters in the shadows of dusk, then the guy in the passenger seat turned to the driver and asked him. "Hey man pull the hell over, I'm getting out of here!' The driver took his eyes of the road for a second and shook his head. 'Look I said pull the damn thing over!" he snapped angrily at the driver as he tried to take the wheel.

The driver shoved him aside and called out. "Hey now what's the big idea... What the hell are you thinking off; keep off the wheel!" The other member's looked concerned from the back of the van.

"We have failed our order's yet again... I wont to keep my head, no doubt if we go back then we're all done for!"

"Don't you think he will anyway!' called out another member. 'If we go then Shre`Ard will have us hunted down damn it"

The clam member is the front shook his head in disbelief. "I've got to try... I'll keep running go into hiding! I wont my head." again he stated his his mask for now hiding his true fear.

The van suddenly broke off and pulled to the side of the road. "Why the hell are you stopping the van! We've got to report back to Takehiko or he will no doubt have all our heads; so I'm not messing him about." came a voice over the com-link.

"Don't answer just let's get out of here!' he said leaning over and placing his hand over the receiver. 'Just look around you; wake up we have no place there now!" as he then opened his door.

He stepped out of the van and then looked back as the back door slide opened also. Other members followed suit and moved out of their seats, one member actually pulled off his Shibano Ni Clan mask; he placed a hand on a fellow members shoulder to stop him to try to talk them out of it. "We have to go back... Try and keep fight the clan is my home; damn it aren't we not a worthy if we state with the clan!" but the fallen member just shrugged him off and stepped away.

It was no use, he realised that he couldn't get through to them, it was clear that there minds had been made up. "Fine then go! Don't be apart of the only thing that could have surely led to us all getting out of the gutter!" He watched as the others then also through down their masks, discarding them in the road as they ran up the road. Now left alone he ran around to the driver's seat and sped off down the street.

The van soon came into line once again and drove up the the mansion; the clan member looked around he saw Takehiko looking out from a window. He pulled open the door and ran straight to the high ranking member. The clan member kept his head low informing Takehiko of what had happened. "No one throws down the clan mask and lives; I will see to them boy."

"Sir there is more, I didn't fail though..."

Takehiko was saw the clan member hold up a handful of paper. "What do you think you've got there boy?"

"I know it isn't the prize our master was looking for Takehiko, however in here there is something that can led the clan to a great future!" He commented as he handed the documents over to Takehiko.

Takehiko raised an eye brow as he read through the papers that were headed to him. "You are a brave and fortunate one, these shard of retrieved documents could aid Shre`Ard greatly yes. Come now boy what is your name?"

The clan member smiled under his mask; at this point he raised his head watching Takehiko's gaze. "Jason... Jason Bryant!"

"Well then Jason no doubt I have taught you well these past months and now Shre`Ard must hear of your successful act."

"Thank you sir" bowed Jason in respect. Takehiko lead Jason out of the room and down a corridor.

Takehiko went to see Shre`Ard; he stood before his master and informed him that a prospective candidate for the clan's elite had successfully retrieved documentation on the ooze. Shre`Ard agreed to met with the boy stating. "This better be to my advantage Takehiko; I can not afford to have any more setbacks!"

Jason stepped forward to address the great leader of the Shibano Ni Clan Shre`Ard for the first time; deep down he was truly nervous, but he did all that he could to hide it well by presenting a show of confidence and dignity with his head held high. "You have not let me down like those cowards who have turned their life on me. I can assure you they will soon be found and severely punished for their error of judgement."

"Master Shre`Ard I almost lost my live to deliver you this in the mass confusion of the battlefield." Takehiko stepping forward and handing over the information Jason had received from the burning lab.

"Understand Jason that is actually no concern of mine, you serve the clan. And therefore as part of the clan boy your life will never be your own again; you have lost your meaning. The clan under my guidance as saved you from yourself!"

The cold harsh reality being revealed to Jason. '_Meaning I am only as great as my last mistake._' Takehiko stood strong at Jason's side, Jason looked to him for help, but none came.

'Well then if that's the case _I've got to show him now more than ever that I am strong. Be bold tell him what you've found with no excuses_.' he reckoned that would be the right view to get Shre`Ard's approval like he had gained Takehiko.

"Sir in the mass confusion of the battle I came through triumphant and was able to found the lad as your informant had said it would be; and used the pass word and entered the lab. In the burning rubble I discovered the information you had asked for. I master took a sample and gathered all the information as I could on the young Professor Perry; the data on the ooze is now yours because of me!"

Shre`Ard brought a fist to his mouth contemplating what he had just heard. "You have done well; if this works this will not be forgotten. I can promise." stated Master Shre`Ard turning his back on Jason and Takehiko. Takehiko placed his hand on Jason's shoulder and lead him out of the throne you.

The soldier paused for a second and looked Shre`Ard directly in the eyes. He gulped, but did not turned away and continued with a cleared throat. "However Master Shre`Ard there is something I feel I should report; a figure... I saw a figure inside the lab through the smoke, he had a features of what can only be described as a blasted rat! The rat was as big as a human he had smash the canisters and destroy documents; he was out to get us sir."

Master Shre`Ard held his figure in the air pointing directly at Jason. "What is the nonsense you speak of boy? A rat do you think I would place belief in such mas tails?"

"Master I tell you what I speak of is the honest truth, this figure was clearly not human nor animal; I tried hard to get in there and stop him. However the rat clearly had his aims and was out to get us... It had smash canisters and destroy documents. By the time I did eventually gained access inside; there was smoke everywhere all I could see was its claws.' Jason could tell that he had hit a nerve here and that maybe Master Shre`Ard had come to realise what he was talking about was truth. 'However the figure I'm sorry to inform you this had managed to get clean away."

"Truth Jason is sometime harder to believe than a lie; once again I thank you for your actions... You can come through for the clan, but the mission did not go as I had ultimately wished I am still at a stand still needing more time to stamp the clan's power of other's who wish to disrespect us!"

"Master Shre`Ard member's you can rest assure like Jason will stand by you and follow through with your aims and will!"

Shre`Ard nodded in agreement. "Go now Takehiko, I must get this information correctly looked at."

"We both thank you for your time our master." stated Takehiko placed his right hand on Jason's right shoulder and led him out of the throne room. "We both thank you for your time our master." stated Takehiko placed his right hand on Jason's right shoulder and led him out of the throne room.

When they had left the throne room Takehiko turned Jason around to look him directly in the eyes. "I hope I did well Takehiko; I do not wish to let you down and that our efforts are one day rewarded by our master."

Takehiko stated in reply. "I will do all that I can Jason I promise, today know this you have served the clan well, that will not be forget by me!" his soft tone of voice. There was something in his tone that put Jason off, but he was truly grateful by Takehiko's show of confidence in him and in respect Jason found himself bowing to Takehiko thankful and left.

**-****A Name A Meaning-**

A few months late back down below in the old abandoned subway station Shiro was happy in the believe that for now he had halted the clan's plans; and had decided to now start work on fixing a home for himself and the four growing turtles. Shiro had been working hard when he could to fix the place; tightening up leaky pipes, draining way the water, clearing out all the mess and junk, dusting out the cobwebs, rewiring the electricity points, setting up lighting, setting up some kind of ventilation system and gaining items that he felt would be needed to make it a suitable place to stay.

As the year came to an end Shiro had done it; he had managed to create a suitable lair out of the crumbling station for himself and the turtles; who were now at this point walking upright, their front feet had grown fingers and they had started to walk clumsily around upon their hind legs. Their face had also started to look even more human as such; oval and finer. The turtles had even started to slowly learn some words and nothing could have prepared Shiro for the day he heard one of the turtles answer him correctly and clearly. "Yeah papa rat as you wish." They were starting to act like four young boys. Shiro then decided to help them to grow and develop.

Shiro smiled happily when he came to the realisation that these turtles were intelligent with emotion and thoughts resembling those of humans; he had decided that he must help them to learn and develop as people. They were his family in America; the four t-boys demonstrated their emotions to Shiro with hugs, smiles and laughs.

However, Shiro found himself needing eye in the back of his head, they were never quiet and often a handful to control. If he was attending to one of the turtles then within seconds another one would come over to jump on my back. Shiro would stay by the side of the four turtles by day and now they were five years old.

Shiro would stay by the side of the four turtles by day and now they were five years old, coming on six. He had treated them like his pupils and the turtles had under his help and teaching had grew up; little by little developing their intelligence and knowledgeable, feelings and emotion true as any human. '_I will raise them as my students each one becoming ninjas and I will stand as their sensei; teaching them in the fine art of ninjutsu_.'He nodded at this thought, it resting well with Shiro. '_They will learn how to use the shadows and will gain the skills and moves, so that they have the ability to fight back if the time calls for them to do so!_'

On fine day Shiro stepped into the main hub of the lair; he found one of the turtle on the couch in front of the TV. The young turtle had this growing curiosity with the box and how it worked; he was playing around with the TV controller, changing the channels, language setting and audio.

He looked around to see another turtle in the kitchen cooking, this growing turtle had a joy for life, food and play. The cooker was on and he had a number of pots on the go all at the same time, choking up food and pulling items out of cupboards; the kitchen was full of life and the turtle was enjoying what he was putting together for his brothers and for Shiro.

The final two turtles could be found locked together in a skirmish play fighting; getting each other in headlock, forming each other down on the ground and hitting each other fast and hard.

It was then so clear to Shiro that each of the four turtles under his teaching had grew up and it was oh so clear to his that each of the four turtle had their own look, style and character, and he wanted to best show that in the names he had chosen for each of them. Shiro had gathered the four turtles together and had explained that today they would be given names in a naming ceremony; he had hoped he had now got the perfect names.

The first to be named was the tall fern green box turtle. "I name you my student Leiko, which means arrogant." addressed Shiro.

However the newly named Leiko pulled a face, as he heard the sounds of a slight chuckle behind him being held back by another turtle. "Now please.' stated Shoro silencing the other three. 'I do have my reasons. I have chosen to call you this name Leiko on the soul reason as I feel that it is something you truly must overcome if you are to better yourself."

Leiko stood before his sensei and nodded holding his head low as he thought over the personal accepts of his naming.

Shiro then saw him warming to terms with his name a little more and with an unseen smile replied. "With your guidance sensei I know that I can over come anything!"

"That you soon will, you do have a tranquil nature within you; Leiko you prove yourself in time and will take the other's soon into battle." Leiko inhaled sharply at Shiro's remarks. The image of him as the leader; taking the other's into whatever awaits them in the future, it excited him.

Shiro called to the brownish green box turtle to step forward. "You have truly become my great one, great in mind and thinking,' the turtle welcomed Shiro's comments. 'Always putting something together or working something out. Therefore the name that suits you best I feel would be Dai. A name of shortness yes, but trust me my son it's a name, which means so much more."

"Thank you my teacher." stated the brownish green turtle now with a name.

"And now to my third student." said Shiro with a switch of his nose and a figure pointing to the red-eared slider turtle, who was to the dark green in colour.

The turtle stepped forward, without even looking back at the others at his side and stated. "My sensei will I be of help to you?"

"That you will my student that you may!' Shiro said to the young turtle as he stepped forward bowing respectively to his sensei. 'Each of you will have different skills and abilities, but you will all shine in your own way."

"I then Sensei Shiro will accept any name that you have kindly chosen to give me."

"I have been watching you these past few years with a keen eye I can tell you and young one I have witness you growing colder and I see that deep down you need to find some light inside of you soon before you find yourself to have gone too far!" Shiro pointed at the stocky shamrock green turtle with a slight smile.

However Rin chose not return the smile, he stood proud and strong in front of his sensei. "I call you Rin and truly hope that you don't live up to be as cold as the meaning of what your name is."

"Hey cool name there Rin or should that be a cold name!" laughed the forth grass green turtle out of turn. Rin stepped back not once saying a word or even laughing in response; the dark green turtle simply pushed and nudged the final turtle aside as he retook his place back in line with the others.

Shiro was seen rubbed his chin by the still unnamed turtle as he heard the muffled laughter, as their gaze met the turtle quickly held a hand over his mouth. "Err always the joker there aren't you little one...' he stated point at the seconded red-eared slider turtle. 'But now that just leaves you it seem!"

The more olive drab colour green turtle stepped forward still keeping the smile on his face. "I strongly feel that I must give you a name with a meaning to play with, a simple name just wouldn't do. I am therefore now gladly going to name you Miyuki."

"Mmmm.' Miyuki's smile grow as he tried to figure out the meaning. 'So then err Shiro what is the great meaning, what does Miyuki mean?" he asked in intrigue as he slowly started to warm up to his new name. '_King, warrior, knight... Or even Ninja?_' he though tossing meanings around in his young head.

"Miyuki your name means deep snow silence; I know that would please you will little one. Now doubt you'll question why I gave you such a name as that my student!"

Each of the turtle turned to look at Shiro and Miyuki; the youngest turtle truly looking totally puzzled. The turtle even asking Shiro the question. "Hey now Shiro, I hope that this doesn't mean you wish for me to be a silent hermit?"

"No my student far from it, all I wish for is that you my student tread carefully through life and don't like the words that you speak get yourself into trouble."

"Oh I'm glad… You actually had me truly worried then for a second there sensei." wiping a hand over his forehead, wiping dry the sweat.

"Always the wise cracker hey Miyuki." addressed Leiko, calling his brother by his name for the first time.

Shiro smiled, but the sensei knew that he had to be serous for a second. "Now my students I hope that you come to cherish your names, they did not come easy and neither will the life's we lead.' stated Shiro. 'I wish to start you off on the ways of the ninja, as there is much darkness in this world above us that I hope to stop and I ask you my young ones to help me do so."

Stepped forth first from the others was Leiko. "Our grand noble sensei we will be your students and will do what it takes to learn from you guidance."

"Hey now way to speak for us all there Leiko." snapped Rin at Leiko.

"But it looks like he's already done that hasn't he sensei?" chipped in Miyuki.

"Rin we are all one team, and nothing will ever ever break us apart!" said Leiko turning his head to look at Rin.

"That is so true Leiko; you are truly a great student. And with any team it is important to have a leader to count on and to follow; I truly feel at this time that Leiko will be a great turtle to lead our little group." Shiro saw the look Rin cast over Leiko and he sensed that he would have to keep a very watchful eye of Rin and his seemly quick temperament and train him to see why Leiko would be the groups best chance as leader.

**-A Weapon A Calling-**

They were now his students, all ready to strike the clan and with this Shiro started their training them in the honourable ways of the ninja. "Honour, integrity and mind; these are the ideals that drive all ninja's my students."

Shiro looked across at his students Leiko and Rin as their eyes which were firmly fixed on their sensei Leiko nodding at ever word that Shiro said. "I will teach you those ways; each one of you. You maybe young, but you Leiko, Dai, Rin and even you Miyuki' as the sensei saw the youngest turtle pointed at himself in question. 'will grow up to be strong in skills of battle and strong in skills of mind! Those three ideals I will be proud to teach you."

"What are we going to start with sensei Shiro!?" was Leiko's response, a look of wonderment on his face as Leiko was very eager to begin his training.

"Yeah sensei I hope it will be kicks and punches?" questioned Rin, taking his stands and swinging in with a sharp left gab then a hard right hook.

"NO… NO… NO, I hope it will be throws and take downs!' snapped in Muyiki. 'Oh Shiro if I'm to be a great ninja please let it be that; as I think that I'd be tremendously good at mastering those!"

"Well to tell you the truth guys I'd rather we start with grappling and ground ninja moves, that's what we should start with, sensei by my calculations that would be the perfect skills to lead us all well in combat!" that's what Dai wanted to know.

Shiro however merely shook his head and then simple squatted down on the floor with is legs crossed and his hands flat of his knees; the four turtles glanced across at each other quickly; Miyuki even shrugged his shoulders not really knowing what was happening. "No my students, I wish to start you all from the very beginning, just like the wise Kenshin started with me and that's with breathing. So when you have mastered the art of control your breathing then my students I will move on to the connection between the body and the mind!"

The four turtles again looked at around each other in turn slightly confused by their sensei's actions; Miyuku simply scratched the top of his head, Rin shrugged his shoulder, whereas Dai looked over to his leader Leiko to see what his next move would be.

Leiko had quickly picked up on his fellow turtle's continued confusion and had even noticed Dai's look of guidance; knowing that he must merely dismiss this Leiko knew what he must do and followed Shiro by sat down joining his sensei on the floor with is legs crossed and his hands flat of his knees just like Shiro.

Shiro sat waiting for the others with his eyes closed before he continued. As he sensed the others join him on the floor Shiro stated. "Very good, now your training to become a ninja starts now!" Shiro was pleased to see the four of them welcome being treated as his pupils; through his teaching and training he will hope to show them the honourable ways and skills of a ninja.

Shiro would treat each one equally teaching and training in the honourable ways and skills of a ninja. The four would become almost as skilled as Yoshi was at their age under the guidance of Kenshin. Leiko would shine through and out of the four turtles Leiko is more devoted to is studies of martial arts, becoming the most skilled fighter out of the four turtles. Shiro had brought his four pupils before him a second time and induced Leiko as the groups fine leader; the rat rest well knowing that it would be him who will eventually lead the others into battle.

As their training continued over the next year Shiro knew that it was time for the four turtles to take up arms. "My students I want you to choose your weapons wisely and use them with the up most care. Your chooses will reflect your unique style; your weapon are more than just a tool to aid you in battle my students. It must be an extension of yourself."

His students bowed respectively to their sensei; each turtle shared an exciting look to each other before turning to the table; which Shiro had set upon it with weapons. Shiro had also show them demonstrations of some of the more complexed weapons, but they had never been given the change to practise with the real thing. Shiro watched on carefully as his students were all but ready to pick their weapons; he was confident enough that it was time.

The four surveyed the weapons before them; all the turtles had been anticipating this moment, none more so than Rin, who had ever since Shiro had started their basic training with wooden weapons only months before.

Rin had never take too kindly about behind handed a wooden sword and had made his feeling known to Shiro on a number of occasions; calling them child toys. And now the wait was over the turtle was going to be handed a real weapons and continue their training.

Leiko was the first to be called forward by Shiro; the first student nodded and stepped forward to the table of weapons; his brother were still surveying the table from over his shoulder. Leiko had already made up his mind which weapon he preferred to fight with. Straight away he picked up the Japanese Katana blade from the table. The fern green turtle had picked this type of weapon solely because of tradition and to honour the ancient ninjas of the past. He held his sword and spun it around in his three fingered hand a few times as he got the feel of his weapon.

Leiko would listen to everything Shiro had to teach him, after training alone Leiko would read books and stay up late practising in his part of the station. Leiko develop his sword skills, spiritual and personal qualities through Shiro's learning and guidance.

Leiko learned to use the blade of his sword effectively; he would learn the best way to defend himself and how to attack his opponent, he would swipe or stab his blade at his opponents to cut through their flesh. The moderate curve in the blade allows for a more effective thrust for Leiko in battle.

Shiro showed Leiko how to hold the hilt of the sword with two hands, but he could also fight one handed. Leiko would place his black-handled sword in the belt on the left side, with the blade edge upward. Shiro smiled warmly as he watched Leiko handle his weapon well; Leiko the eldest was the master swordsman of the group, it was no surprise to him that Leiko would have picked the Katana as he weapon of chose.

Dai is truly the knowledgeable one of the turtles and somewhat of an inventor, engineer and technological genius. He is perhaps the least violent amongst the four turtle, preferring to use his wits and knowledge to solve conflicts rather than heading out solely to fight. It was Dai's turn to chose next; the turtle had looked back over the past few weeks at his practise sessions with Shiro and the percuss of carrying a weapon into combat.

Dai thought in turn about each weapon; looking that them logically and practically. Dai placed his hand over the bo-staff and graciously picked it up off the table. The wooden staff was six foot length and would allow Dai to use the bo-staff to disarming his opponent while allowing him to remain at a safe distance. Other technique Dai used included a wide variety of blocks, strikes, sweeps and entrapments.

Shiro would teach Dai how to hold the bo-staff correctly; "So my student when held the staff horizontally in front it is important to have the right palm is facing away from your body,' Shiro stood besides Dai and placed his green hand in the proper manner on the bo-staff and then moved on the placing that left stating. 'and the left hand my dear Dai must be facing the body, enabling you to rotate the bo-staff like so."

Dai with his sensei's support correctly pulled off the twirling in hand of the long wooden staff. "You see Dai the power is generated by the back hand pulling the bo-staff, while the front hand is used for guidance in turn making the perfect manoeuvre and when you come to strike an opponent it is important to keep your wrists twisted like so!" and with that Dai manoeuvred the bo-staff in a striking blow attack.

Dai would often incorporate mathematics to improve his combat skills, in doing so this enabled him to pull off a better strike move or a stronger swipe if he held the bo-staff at certain degree or angel. Dai also learned a skill of his own; he could use his bo-staff as a pole vault for leaping over his opponent, to get out of battle or to keep a distance from his opponents weapon.

Shiro would see Dai's chose as one of the most wisest; out of all his student's; to his sensei Dai is the least violent and would from time to time seem out of place in training and the bo-staff would enable Dai to had a little bit of thinking and logic to combat; as Dai looked at ease as he wielded the staff in a complicated ways, which his brothers would only barely defend themselves against.

Rin would become the team's bad boy; he has an aggressive nature and seldom hesitates to throw his fists always taking the first punch. He is an intense fighter. His personality is seen as alternately fierce and sarcastic, and often times delivers dead-pan humour. Still, he is intensely loyal to the team and sensei.

After Dai it was now Rin turn to come to the table; Shiro watched as he had pushed his way past his three brothers. Rin just like Leiko thought about his chose and how he wanted to show honour to the ninjas of the past; Rin at first with that though in mind eyed up the wakizashi sword, but as he looked at the table of different weapons he stopped and turned back to his sensei. "Is anything the matter there my student?" asked Shiro coming close and placing a hand reassuringly on Rin's right shoulder.

Rin looked to his sensei and nodded. "Sensei I would so such like to pick the wakizashi blade, but trust it wouldn't suit me."

"You are your own fighter and turtle Rin!"

Again Rin nodded in agreement with his sensei's wise words. "I that Shiro and feel that I am clearly a brawler and that in our training I like to get in close in combat. I'd still like to hold a weapon that gives thanks to the ninjas of old, but would also holds a torch to your teaching and my own skills and self!"

Shiro smiled he truly respected and understood Rin's view. "I my student fully understand your feelings.' he nodded. 'A ninja goes into combat with a purpose to aid the good, I truly hope that none of you forget that as you hold your weapons to fight against any few. I therefore Rin have two fine options for you to consider the Tonfa or the Sai; both weapons will aid you to fight close in combat and also enable you to uphold the traditions of the ninja." Shiro held up both weapons for Rin.

Rin slowly eyed up the silver glint of the sai; he had seen Shiro use this weapon a few days earlier and inside he had made his chose and had picked the sai as his weapon, because of the violence that is associated with the Sai and the simple effect he can pick them up and place them in his belt until they are needed. He grinned widely as he clinched them in his hands.

Rin's choose had not surprised Shiro in the slightest, he had watched Rin practise Rin had liked close combat and the sai was an extension of the way he fought.

The Red-eared Slider Turtle enjoyed taking his training further with the sai; stepping out onto the train mat and with guidance from Shiro be taught how to use the Sai as an affective weapon. Rin could pick them up, run in fast and pull off a number of hard hitting close moves in seconds.

Rin could use his sai primarily to strike, stab, block, trap or he could use the shaft of the sai to punch. Shiro watched from the side of the mat as Rin used his sia as a striking weapon for short jabs into the solar plexus of the training dummy.

He chose to carry three sai around with him in combat at all times. Rin could fight with two or one, throw one long range and then still fight with the remaining two; they were simply affective and then he can place them in his belt until they are needed again. As a weapon Rin could also thrown his sai, has a deadly range anywhere from 20-to-30 feet. Another reason why Rin likes fighting with sai's is because they make the perfect weapon to defend against sword attacks.

Miyuki is the youngest of the four Turtles, this Red-eared Slider Turtle as an easy-going and free-spirited of the four brother's. Miyuki provides much of the comic relief when his brothers seem to need from time to time; and also on some occasions even when they may not. The young turtle would also show to have an adventurous and creative side about him as well; pulling of daring stunts or just sitting down with pencil and paper and coming up with characters and stories.

Shiro had noticed that Miyuki was taking sometime in picking his weapon at the table; Miyuki had turned his back from the table for a second to watch his brothers interacting with the weapons of chose. Shiro then stepped forward and warmly placed a hand on his should and looked down at the young teen with a smile. "Don't worry my student everything is going to be okay, your chose today you know doesn't have to be final. Now please Miyuki simply pick the weapon that you like and could actually most feel comfortable with."

The turtle smiled back with a understanding nod; he was happy to know that his sensei understood the pressure. Miyuki's young eyes darted between each weapon in turn; there was still too many to choose from and then his hands finally hovered over a set of well worn Nunchakus.

Miyuki had once scanned a book on the Nunchakus and saw the particle use of the Nunchakus, as they were easy to carry around with him. He looked to gain Shiro's approval. "You once told me sensei that they were an advance weapon; aren't they dangerous?"

"My student a weapon is only dangerous when in untrained hands.' he answered wisely. 'Miyuki know this it doesn't take a lot of skill to use the Nunchaku, but never forget it does however take a great ninja warrior to master their effectiveness!"

"Got yourself some work ahead of you there then hey Miyuki." chipped in his brother Rin, with a cheeky grin on his face.

Miyuki could use his Nunchakus in offense and defense; he could strangle an opponent or even execute joint locks with the chain. Miyuki could use his weapon to defend himself against most any weapon from a bo-staff to a sword. Miyuki totally enjoyed the fact that he could trap the blade of Leiko's sword with the chain between the two sticks to either entangle or disarm a sword-wielding attacker; something that didn't rest to well with Leiko one bit.

Like Rin's sai Miyuki could also carry his set of nunchakus easily in his belt. Miyuki liked the fact that he read once that the art of nunchaku is known as "the sweet skill," but skill Shiro was pleased with the young turtle as master nunchakus were the easiest of tasks.

Shiro was happy that now the four turtles he had been training and learning in the heart of ninjutsu had now rested up on their weapons. Shiro beamed proudly as he watched over his student's as they gained the relevant skills and moves to use these weapons correctly and offensively. He was vindicated that he had made the decision in letting them choice their weapons at this stage in their progressive learning.

Still each night after their train sessions Shiro would leave the growing teenage turtles down in the station and would alone venture out of the sewers to continue his battle against the forced of the clan; and if Shiro would take out one clan member another two of Shre`Ard fighters would step out of the shadows to fight on and on.

However the clan under the leadership of Shre`Ard would battle on getting stronger and stronger, through its leaders ever growing thrust for power and greed. The Shibano Ni Clan gained new fighters from the darker streets of the city, thanks to Shre`Ard's second in command Takehiko and through Khan a young karate master and his links with a street gathering called the Purple Dragon's.

Shre`Ard had needed to speak with Takehiko. Takehiko left his duties and found Shre`Ard the person he once knew as Saki in his chambers sitting in front on an open fire; two seats had been brought in close and two glasses were placed on the table between them. Takehiko eyeing up the constance in the large jug. Shre`Ard always the leader puts his mask on as he guided his second in command to a chair, but had unclipped the mouth piece open in front of his closest of soldiers.

After taking a sip from his glass and placing it back on the table Shre`Ard looked across at his high ranking member stating. "My trusted ally you have truly been a strong presents by my side from day one; I feel confident that you can raise to my next challenge."

"Go on master I will except any role you have for me!" Takehiko followed suit and took a drink from his glass.

Shre`Ard welcoming those words as he continued. "I need you to take my ways right to their hearts. I demand that all my soldiers learn to eat, live and sleep the ways of the Shibano Ni Clan.' Takehiko nodded to his leader in agreement, fully understanding what his master was asking of him.

'Takehiko I need them to feel that my new darker path that I have lined before them is all that they ultimately crave in life. It is a path specialising in burglary, espionage and assassination. The clan I control will become their family; I must be seen their all their everything; and most of all they must lay down their life's for me! Is that clear?" ended Shre`Ard stating his wishes.

Shre`Ard held his glass in his hand waiting for Takehiko; Takehiko held his sip for longer than ever needed buying himself sometime to mull over his master's request. "Oh yes indeed Great Master; our clan father Sama would be prove of your accomplishments. The clan stands before you here in this country a new, growing and striving to be better at every turn; I promise you most certainly that I will have every person that I bring to the clan will be skilled and fighting with the same heart and spirit as you set out for them." Takehiko's gaze never wavered; he fully believed in the ways of the clan. Together they finished of the jug, the fire growing weaker casting darkness in the room before Takehiko took his leave.

Over the next ten years, Shiro raised and instructed the young turtles in the martial arts of ninjutsu; the rodent did this as the months went on to enable the turtles to have the right knowledge and skill in order to one day help their master in take down the Shibano Ni Clan or to change its ways. "You my students must understand that a true ninja is not merely one of great body, but is also one of great mind and soul. Yes I have taught you how to fight, but I have also taught you mentally as well. Showing you all how to use these skills wisely in battle and in defense." Eventually, the turtles even young Muyiki would surpass his teaching and become true ninjas.

Shiro could sense that his turtles were wanting to know more that just the surrounding over the sewers; Dai would from time to time explore the lines and pipes; stopping just in ear shot of human contact, Miyuki wanting to get out to seek adventure and Rin craving the need to fight now. Following a night topside taking down a number of clan members he was met to his surprise by both Rin and Miyuki. "What is wrong my students? Why are you up so early!" Shiro asked them as he caught the looks on their faces.

"Top-side Shiro, we wish you would allow us to see more to come with you." they replied not knowing what their sensei's response would be.

"You see sensei we have merely seen the world through Dai's telebox and now Shiro we just wanna see it for ourselves." said Rin making eye contact with their sensei.

"Yeah that's all Shiro there's so much we haven't seen yet or been apart of!" chipped in Miyuki, not really making eye contact as he was to nervous.

"You are safe here in the sewers, as for now top-side is a dangerous plan for you my young student's, but know that I fully understand your need to see more of this world and for you four to find yourselves a place in it. I will not allow you to venture to the surface without a way to protect yourselves and with my training my student's soon that day will fall upon us." The wise sensei smiled; taking hold of Miyuki's hand. Rin flinched a little following his sensei's word, but deep down knew that his teacher was correct for now. Miyuki and Rin was calm for now that they had learnt that their sensei would soon let them go top-side; in the mean time the turtles would follow their sensei's teachings.

**-A Belief A Truth-**

Up topside the same boy, Arnold Jones who had dropped the turtles all those years ago had now grown up; the 15 year old had heard his father call out to him from the living room. "Come on Arnold; you're going to miss the big game!"

Arnold was a little taken aback by the excitement in his father's tone and found himself looking back to his door twice, but had no idea what he was going on about. "The game?" he questioned scratching his head as he entered the living room.

His father turned to face his son; his jaw dropped almost to the floor when he saw his kids confused look; he was real astounded. "Oh come of it me boy; where have you been living under a rock or somethin? I've been talking about it for days now and you're saying you truly have no idea about the big game; the Dares' versus the Red's; for the play off's? Have I not taught you anything!?" he ended shacking his head.

Arnold merely shrugged his shoulders and scuffed his trainer on the carpet. "Look you know I'm not really into sport's; maybe I'll stay in my room you know keep out of your way, I've got some sketches I want to develop on further."

His father stood up from the sofa, at first it truly looked as if he was about to have a heart attack or something, Arnold watched as his father took a couple of long deep breaths; inhale exhale before saying calmly. "Boy it won't kill you to just once come and spend the day with your old man okay and watch the game with me!"

Arnold smirked, he actually thought for a second that his dad was joking, but soon saw however that he truly serious and so Arnold joined his father on the couch. "So who are we cheering for then? The red's!"

"Oh son, you've definitely got a lot to learn!' he shook his head. 'We're the Dares' all the way good or bad!"

"I'll try and watch the puck then dad!" joked Arnold with a little chuckle.

His father turned up the volume, grabbed a hand full of crisps from the bowl on the table in front of them as the hockey puck was dropped on the ice. Sitting by his father watching the game got him out of his room for one afternoon and slowly out of his shell. "You've gotta see my lad this isn't just a game. There's truly much more to hockey than just a bunch of man with sticks trying to hit the black circle puck into the goal!" He said after the Dares had scored their first goal and they had cheered and shouted.

His father had continued to explain as the game continued. "Oh yes it's a lot more than that Arnold; hockey is about discipline, skill and talent! You've gotta be a master of all three; then and only then will you be a pro on the ice."

"As a master you learn that everyone out there on the ice as a job to do and if they don't perform, well then they let the rest of the team and us fan's down! Its about encouragement, making sure they are doing their best to achieve their goal."

He was actually talking less about sport's and more to his son. "You see becoming a man is hard, but doing something that helps you grow is good trust me I've played them all; football, hockey, basketball and I was pretty good on the field... I even cricket, which to tell you the truth I was no good at that."

His dad had turned away from the screen not watching the big game looking more to his son Arnold; who had reacted to seeing the Red's almost scoring.

Arnold was impressed with the game and what he was hearing from his father. Arnold was feeling a little bit brighter about his future and so to try and stop himself from being bullies by Mason Hunter and his other lackies; Arnold after school the following evening had walked down to the local youth centre.

Arnold scanned the community notice board; as he had heard some talk about a couple of new classes. There Arnold came across two fliers that caught his eye; the first about a new karate dojo and the second advertising was a hockey classes; he quickly took down the information before getting back on his bike riding back home.

It was Wednesday night, Arnold had walked in his whole entire body was shaking he was so nervous. Inside the ice-rink hall he was grated by the coach who was running these classes and Arnold was guided into the locker room to get ready for practice. Arnold kept his head down and young teens moved around him; he got dressed into his sports kit his father had rushed out to buy him as soon as he heard his that his son was actually joining these classes.

Arnold looked at himself in the mirror on the back of the locker room door; he messed around with his hair a little to try and smooth out the ruffles and took a few short sharp breaths. '_You can do this... First time on the ice you're going to be fine; tonight's just the start of the class there going to be no greats out there..._' and with a shack on the head Arnold pulled open the door.

Arnold's breathing was soon brought under control as he heard Coach John Frankford talk about the class in most aspects he talked about the same aspects as his father did during the game. "Being here today will aid you in life; I strongly believe that you will learn and understand other skills in life, because out on the ice you are a team and everyone out there around you as a job to carry out. If they don't achieve the tasks ahead of you, then you will let yourself and the rest of your team down!" The team soaked in every word that their new coach had to say.

"As you train and play hockey you will see and discover that you will take away such stills as sportsmanship, hard work, co-ordination, appreciation and team play; skills that you will use on and off the ice!"

John could recognise from the young teens faces that his words were taking effects, he can tell that each one was still ready and eager to take to the ice and that they now fully understood the need to be a team. "So in time your team will be your only goal; encourage each other and most of all make sure that everyone is doing what they are support to; that it the key!"

Arnold had just finished his first hockey lesson and he just couldn't wait to get home to tell his father how good it was. His opened the door to their apartment and kicked it shut behind him with his heel, he found his dad was sitting in the living room with the T.V on when Arnold came in with a beaming smile on his face. "Hey dad! Just let me put my stuff in my room; what a night so much to tell you." said Arnold quickly pulling the strap to his bag back on over his shoulder as it had slipped down a little.

"Okay son." shouted his father from the sofa; as Arnold ran past the living room door.

Cody waiting for his son; switching the T.V off as Arnold entered the room, his father felt happy for his son when he saw the glowing smile on Arnold's face something which to be truthful he felt was long over due. "Well son it seems to me like you've had a great time."

"Oh yeah dad it was truly the best, I had so much fun and there's loads to tell you!" His father listened to every word Arnold had to say as he explained the events of the first class.

"Well to tell you the truth I was a bit wobbly at first; you know trying to just keep my balance and all. However in no time at all dad I soon got the hang of it though and hey I don't want to brag, but I totally topped all the others on the skates. Coach Frankford even said I was a natural out there!' Arnold was smiling from ear to ear. 'Soon the others caught up and coach had us all skating with hockey stick and how to handle them correctly by the end of the class."

His father welcomed Arnold's excitement, but wanted to see if Arnold had really taken to the sport. "And so Arnold what about the facts game and its rules?"

"Oh Coach Frankford said that he'll teach us that dad in next weeks class; I think all he wanted to do in his first class was just to show us all the ice first, you know get the true people wanting to learn first." To which his father Cody nodded understandingly.

"Well again it seems that you've had a lot of fun' stated Cody ruffling his son's hair; Arnold flapping to try and stop him. 'and hey that's the main thing, and then you've got your karate lessons in a few day's."

"Yeah Friday, things are looking up!' expressed Arnold. 'I so can't wait for that and hey dad if I'm good enough to be picked for the team you've gotta come and watch right?"

Cody smiled and said. "Yeah son I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Oh great and who knows you may even pull, there were some good looking single mums who may just catch your eyes." He said this last part with a smile and a wink.

His father just laughed this off quickly however. "Look like I said I'll come to the games and watch you play; we'll talk about the ladies another time; and anyway aren't you still a bit too young to be talking about girls."

"Oh dad I'm 15 now." said Arnold pulling at the collar of his t-shirt.

"Look 15 or not, run to the shower and then off to bed with youa Arnold!" Arnold smiled and with a yawn walked off to the bathroom.

Friday night soon came around quickly; it was soon time for Arnold's first introduction to Karate and Arnold's dad dropped him off at Kathan Dojo. Kids of all ages and size were standing ready on edge of the white mat, bear footed and in their white uniforms. A tall and slender man stepped out, he too was in a white uniform and he had a black belt around his waist.

Joe Armstrong stood in front of the class and introduced himself to Arnold and the others, he spoke in the hypnosis kind of way, his voice was calm, firm and demanding; the classes obedience were soon to obey. "My students who do you serve?"

"We shall all serve you Master Armstrong!" replied his class.

"My student who teaches you?"

The class spoke again as one. "You teach us all Master Armstrong."

He grinned happily, the master truly relishing the respect he was forcefully gaining from his students from the very start. "As it should be my students; as it should be." The students stood in their places listen to what Joe had to say.


	3. Rin and KairRal side by side

**Rin and Kair`Ral Side by Side**

**-A Seeing the Truth A Hearing of Lies-**

The class found themselves bowing respectively in front of Master Armstrong in agreement. "Now then in this building class I will be your future… I will be what makes you all great. Before you entered here tonight you were on a path to nowhere and through your training with me my students you are all been put on a path that will ultimately lead you each and everyone of you to greatness.' He surveyed the room, looking for the strong and casting out the weak. 'In time my students you will have to make that choice." Arnold would see Joe to be a good teacher, but that he would also ruled his class firmly so that Joe would inevitably gain the best results.

Shiro had ventured top-side in hunt for clan activity, however the rodent comes across one of Joe's flyer's pined to a side ally lamppost and made out the sign of the clan in the back ground in the design of the poster, Shiro would hide on the roof of the building looking down in hopes of seeing a sign of the clan's presents.

Shiro then sports a man in the corner, his face seemed to be wrapped up in a scarf; which half covering his face. Shre`Ard stood in front of dojo's name Kathan Dojo. "No doubt it's Saki, doing the same trick as Shibano did all those years ago. It seems nothing truly changes, and so no doubt this teacher is under some hold to the clan as was Kenshin!' Shre`Aed surveyed the room looking for students to approach, but Shiro knew that he could not just approach these young teams in his new form to guide them away from Saki's lines and schemes.

'For now I must watch these teens and their master's teachings in hopes not full under Shre`Ard's shadows!"

Three months later young Arnold gains the skills of Karate under the tutelage Joe Armstrong and Hockey through the coaching of John Frankford. Arnold looked up and trusted both of his coach and his master; Arnold would listen to Joe state all the time. "You are all my students and I've trusted upon you the ways of karate, not for mind or mere soul, but for you to be skilled in body and violence. That is what my teaching must be used for!"

"Seek out your battles in the field my students and seek them out well, as they will build you and break you!"

At school a few days later, the group bullies; Hunter, Bow and Rob had kept on at Arnold all day long, calling him names, pushing him around and tripping him over. One of Mason Hunter's gang Bow had truly gone too far; he waited for Arnold to come into sight Bow then rushed up the staircase and pushed Arnold backwards. Arnold fall half way down a flit of stairs. Luckily for Arnold his bag had broken his fall. By the end of the school day when the sound of the bell echoed through the halls Arnold had truly had just about enough of Mason and his gang.

Later that night after a great hockey lesson Arnold was walking back home through his neighbourhood and there standing on the corner of his street were Mason and the others. Adrenalin quickly filled his entire body; it was his moment to fight.

He suddenly broke into a run right for the bullies; forging forward of Joe's words. '_Seek out your battles in the field my students and seek them out well, as they will build you and break you!_'

Mason looked up first then followed by the others as they first heard Arnold's footsteps; Mason saw him and looked into his eyes. His lackies were getting ready to mock the boy, but Arnold struck first. Mason was ultimately caught off guard, the lead bully truly wasn't expecting it and staggered back; Mason howled in torment.

Arnold could feel his heart racing inside his chest. '_This is it no turning back._' Arnold thought as he heard Mason cry out.

"Oh you should have thought this one through Jones, now you life is over!" through this mad attack; Mason having just seconds to get his hands up to protect his face.

Arnold kept on at Mason with further lefts and rights, but then out of the corner of his eye Arnold caught a glimpse of Mason's two friends moving stealthily behind him to try and grab him off Mason. Arnold chose that moment to again strike first, he hit Rob with a good left hook and then moved in with a sharp fast right gab. Arnold then dropped into a crouching stands and swept one outstretched leg around behind him. His foot caught the attackers ankle and yanked his feet from beneath him.

Rob pitched backward, arms flailing there was no way he could stop himself and he smacked his head on the hard slab pavement. Arnold stood up, he had a smile on his face; he didn't dare pause to allow his other attacker Bow the chance to strike.

Mason had slowly started to make a move once again, he looked up to see Bow coming in to hit Arnold; who quickly twisted around as Mason's second comrades swooped in, he was just in time to throw him over his shoulder in a take down throw. The attacker flew over Arnold's shoulder and down to the floor hard in a daze; Bow was forced to look up at Arnold in defeat.

Within this distraction Mason was able to get back up on his feet fully ready to kill Arnold. Arnold acted fast and he swung with a right fist fast and hard. Arnold had delivered him a sharp punch to the jaw; it was powerful enough to knock him out. Mason looked down and stared at the river of blood that had appeared out of his nose and mouth. He spat out a few teeth and collapsed to the ground. '_What do I do, this punk kid could kill me_.' But then lucky for him the answer came; Mason blinked a few times and through the pain he could see the figure a familiar face.

The fight however had been seen by Arnold's master Joe Armstrong, who didn't look truly happy; has Arnold's eyes met his gaze. "What have I always told you my students? I'VE ALWAYS TOLD YOU ALL FROM THE VERY START OF MY CLASSES THAT NO ONE SHOULD EVER USE MY TEACHING FOR COMBAT WITH MIND AND SOUL; YOU TWO HAVE CLEARLY FORGOTTEN ABOUT THE BODY AND VIOLENCE!" he shouted out holding up his fist in anger at Arnold. Arnold lowered his head and steadied his fists. "I had always hoped that was understood by all of you!" he ended stepping in and pulled Arnold from off Mason stopping the fight.

Arnold looked around, he realised that Joe was in fact also talking to Mason and the others, and to Arnold's shock they replied, "Yes Master Khan!" As he replied "Yes Master Armstrong, I… I am truly sorry!"

"Arnold don't you ever dare utters the word sorry to me again! In my point of view I consider sorry as a sign of weakness. I had always hoped that you my student weren't weak and in time I could show you the ways to be one of the Shibano Ni clan.' Arnold tried to butt in to get his point of view across, but his teacher wasn't willing to listen. 'Clearly through your words and actions here today you have shown me otherwise; I see it now that you are nothing more than a weakling. Mason had told me this from the very beginning not to waste my time and effort on you, sadly however I did not listen." He ended by casting a nodded to Mason.

Arnold is shocked to find out that the boy Mason Hunter has also being taught karate from Joe Armstrong too. However because of the power Joe as over Arnold, he was still determined to gain his approval. "Master Armstrong no I most definitely aren't weak nor a wast of time! Please master I can prove myself to you again! Really I can.' replied Arnold hoping upon hope. 'Come master I ask of you give me one last chance to prove that Mason is damn well wrong!"

The karate teacher shook his head at Arnold. "No; we both know that there are no second chances Arnold. My teachings are for the strong and mighty to follow; so with that said Arnold my classes for you are over damn you.' Master Armstrong shook his head in response. 'You have clearly shown your true colours tonight boy. I don't like how you think and fight, you truly serve no other purpose for me Jones."

Arnold's jaw instantly dropped open, when to his surprise he saw his master walk over and stand by Mason and the other's side. A wide knowing grin fell across Mason's face as Joe placed a hand firmly on his shoulder. Arnold truly felt sick to his stomach to discover that the bully Mason Hunter has also being taught karate from Joe Armstrong.. "Come now Mason we have work to take clear of. Shre`Ard will soon call us to a meeting; to set up a mission for you newest of Shibano Ni clan soldiers, tonight you have truly embrace your new found meaning in life!"

Mason pulled out of his pocket a black hood and pulled it over his face; the mask covering his every feature. Arnold could just see a tattoo slightly protruding from his neck; Mason then wrapped around his forehead a purple cloth. "This is body and violence Arnold remember it well!" and with that Joe stepped forward and actually raised his leg kicking Arnold down to the ground and they without another word walked away. His former master didn't see Arnold as a threat and Arnold could see that, because if Joe had then he would have probably had him killed where he stood.

A few months after that faithful night Arnold's world would started to crumble further; he came home one afternoon after school to help his father out at the Jones' new shop Arnold had gotten there a little early; there to his sickening shock bare witness to his father Cody willingly handing over money to a number of clan soldiers; his father looked scared.

The head of the group of purple dragon's laughed. "We'll be seeing you for now, and hey its a nice store you have here! It truly is, but know this we'll be in touch very soon for further payments. Our master will be pleased to give you our protection." and together the group walked away; with the mask on the voice was muffled Arnold couldn't make out who it was.

Cody turned away and re-entered his store to see his son standing in the back door way of the store. "What the hell is going on here dad?" Arnold asked as he came to his father's side.

"Hold your tongue son!" snapped his father as he placed a hand firmly on his son's shoulder.

"No this is madness, what do they mean by protection... Why does your store need protecting?"

Cody actually lowered his gaze. "Look around you this store is all we have, I truly had no other option."

"No other option, come off it dad!' Arnold felt let down and disappointed by his father's actions, he needed to know if his dad truly know what he was doing. 'Do you not know who they are... Do you know who you're really paying!?" he called out to his father. His father nodded in return to his surprise, Arnold was about to explode, he turned his back on his father and ran out the back and headed into the alleyway.

His father ran out after him; Cody called out to him. "Son this is damn madness come back... Return back inside," but Arnold wasn't about to stop. As he raced down the alleyway Arnold just caught a glimpse of the last member turning left and had decided that he had no other choice but to follow them, so he quickly ran after them to track them down.

Arnold stayed close; the group in the shadows had led him to Joe; the person Mason had openly called Khan, anger filled Arnold's head and heart as he saw Mason pulling off his mask and hand over his father's money to Khan. "Lucky me. I've got what I wanted."

Arnold stepped forward to confront Khan. "Give it back! That money his my father's; he was mistake when he handed it over... We want it back."

Khan turning to face Arnold; he merely stock his head and laughed. "You don't belong here Arnold, even your father knows the new power that rules this city." His former karate master then clicked his fingers; Arnold saw that there were more figures in the shadows and he was surrounded.

Mason, Bow and Rod stepped forward. "I have been waiting for this day to come around!" stated Mason; Arnold was suddenly grabbed from behind by the strong thugs Bow and Rod before he could act.

Arnold kicked his feet and pulled back as he struggled to get free, but it was truly no good; they held him up as Khan stood proudly over Arnold and looked him right into the eyes. "There are greater things at work here boy and so I think that it would be better for you Arnold if you leave well alone."

Arnold spat in his face; Khan wiped his face clean. "Just wake up will you see the true powers and feel the new ways of the real world."

Arnold again tried to struggle free; "Have them let me go Joe then you'll feel first hand a power!" snapped Arnold. Mason stepped forward and punched him hard in the stomach.

Arnold scrambled to his feet Bow and Rod tried to step in and tried to grab hold of him once again, but Arnold was too quick; he ducked under Rob's arms and dogged Bows pounce and runs away. "We will be watching out for your own good Jones, so I strongly recommend that you keep your head down and stay out of our business." he heard Mason cry out.

Arnold only a few days later saw his father actually paying protection money for a second time to Mason; he had come straight home after a Wednesday's hockey class. It was late in the evening Mason was on the steps to their apartment a wrapped up plastic bag was handed to him. "Again you are doing the right thing!"

Arnold called out. "How could you?"

"I have to son...' stated Cody looking down at the bag in Mason's hand. 'I have no other chose blast it; it's the only way to keep the store!"

"Your father's correct; just let him do what he as to and save some face.' with that Mason actually tapped Cody on the face. 'People could get hurt if the dragon's done get their way!"

Later in the early hours of the morning Arnold's father was pacing the hallway of their apartment; Arnold sat on his bed looking into the hall he could even find the will to look him in the eye. "I'm sick of this Arnold please look me in the eye; I am still your father!" Straight away the father and son started to argue with each other over why Cody was willingly paying money to those crooks.

"Come on son see it from my point of view!"

"Your point of you... Come on you make me stick; good job Sidney left with mum or he'd tell you the same!"

"The same things I used to know aren't the blasted same any more! This city we've called home just isn't the same... If I had my way Arnold then I'd be with your mother and brother and be long gone from this hole!" stated Cody in the heat of the moment.

Arnold begged him not to fund Khan's evil. "It's not as easy as that damn it son." stated his father.

But Arnold argued back by saying. "It only takes one person to stand up to these crooks and to try and put a stop to Khan and those Purple Dragons!"

"You said it I'm just one man... If I did stand up to them and they come to take the store or worst hurt you then what can I do?"

Arnold wiped the back of his sleeve over his eyes. "Come on try something; you don't have to do this for me! This dad as got to stop; we've got to do something... They'll bleed us till we're dry; why pay for protection from off bullies! It just doesn't make any sense."

"I get that, but this clan they are too big."

"Then dad why not call police; they must be able to help!"

His father shook his head and interrupted his son. "No... No police, if I don't pay them then I'll handle this myself."

"But they can get them dad wipe them off the street's for good!"

"I will not have you look at me the same way again; if I fix this then we're got gone from the city for good." So to trying and prove a point to his son, Arnold's father said "I wont pay another penny to Khan and if they do come calling for more then I'd tell them to stay away or I'll have no other option but to contacted the police!" This please Arnold and his hugged his father.

Cody wouldn't have to wait long before he came face to face yet again with Mason and his thugs; Mason walked into the Jones' store. "We're here to collect Master Khan's money; protection doesn't come cheap!"

Arnold's father's heart was racing, but he stuck to his guns. "I think not; not this month or any other blast you, wear your masks if you must Mason but you can tell whoever you like Mr Jones ain't paying. This is my store and I'll be the one who protects it damn you!" and with that said Mr Jones held up his son's hockey stick; he knew he wasn't going to use it and was using it for show under pinning his actions.

Mason just laughed he wasn't impressed by this wavering stand of the Jones', but still he backed away to the door all the same. "Oh we'll be back you can count on that and when we do we'll be asking for much more green to make sure you'll never forget who protect these street again."

"Yeah and you'll feel a peace of firm wood if you cross these doors again!"

"Yes I'll like to see you try;' stated Mason with his hand now on the door. 'You know your place Jones, because if you don't maybe Master Khan will have to take you're whole damn store!" and with that Mason turned and left the store, the other two followed, but before they left they made sure that they knocked a few pricey things over first though.

Arnold came running in from the back of the store, they looked at each other. Cody smiling as he still had grasp of the hockey stick. "I hope I've did you proud." Arnold looked up at his father with a smile and nodded.

It seemed that Cody's brave stand had worked and things over the next few days had appeared to have turned a corner for the Jones'; Arnold would rush to the shop to help out his father after school and Mason also stopped bothering him every second.

However Khan couldn't afford to let Arnold's father's stand of defiance go and was merely buying his time to acted. He came to Mason, so that he could pass on his orders onto Mason. "I need everyone to fall in our wake. Mason we must keep a hold of control, no one would be willing to stand against us... I too have my order's he wants me to gain control of the neighbourhood; I want you to make them rethink their folly. Mason take your friends I require you to burn down the Jones' store!"

"What!?" stated Mason with some inch of question.

"I said burn that damn place to the ground! It's time to show the people in the neighbourhood who's in charge.' replied Khan rubbing his hands together. 'No one and I mean no one says no to me if we are to be apart of the clan." Khan grinned as Mason stepped forward ready and willing to burn down the Jones' store.

Mason crossed the street to stand back and watch; back across the street as his gang had kicked in the glass door, '_Very good my friend's this is it my link to the big games._' he thought. Rob, Bow and the other's picked up cans of gasoline and were now inside the store pouring it over everything; drenching the entire store with the dark liquid. A single match was then struck and flicked down to the ground by Bow the light of the match casting shadows over his face.

As soon as the match hit the gasoline the fire erupted and quickly spread throughout the store. "Okay on we've done our damage time to go!"

"Yeah let the place burn, they deserve nothing more!" agreed Bow; the pair of thugs laughed as they left the store and strolled across the street to stand beside their leader Mason Hunter.

"Here boys on this night starts our rise in the ranks... Khan as assured me my place in the Shibano Ni Clan and yours will come soon after!" he stated; Bow and Rob looked across at each other and nodded. Mason simply stood there with a grin on his face watching as the Jones' store starts to burn; this was a sign to show the people in the neighbourhood who's in charge.

**-The Rise The Mask-**

Arnold sees Mason just standing there with that big grin on his face. Mason shouts across to him. "You better go and tell your father boy that we'll be sticking around. This city now belongs to the power of the dragon, so next time we come a calling he better be smart and pay up like the bloody rest of them!" Mason merely pointing out which store's paid the clan's protection.

"I don't get it just why in the hell are you doing this Mason? Why are you actually willingly causing all this anguish?" retaliated Arnold anger spilling out in his voice.

"Why, ah haven't you realised it yet. It's oh so simple Arnold, I'm doing this personally because I can and there's no one out there that can ever stop us.' He said the last part with a smile on his smug face. 'And know this Arnold I am also doing this because it is the will of the clan as requested it of me."

"Damn you Mason, you've gone too far this time!" called out Arnold, casting a hand over the seen behind his shoulder. Cody stood in shock the phone by his side as he got of the line from the with the emergency service.

Mason Hunter merely just laughs back at Arnold's uncontrollable outburst and said. "I've chosen to go by the name Hun now kid, the past I once had is over... finished! I act in the name of the dragons, I do all of this now as Hun."

Arnold just couldn't believe what he was listening to; had Mason really lost it. "Just get a grip yeah; we all have to live in this hood, why do you wish to destroy the businesses that you and your family have used for years?"

"Oh look who sounds like the big man now yeah, well big man know this I am tired of my hood being control by the people who've put me down. I'll be running the hood now!" Hun laughed deeply, truly not afraid of Arnold's stand.

"I tell you this Hun I'm bloody sick and tired of you and this hood being control by people like you and your damn lackies; I'll be the one who's gonna be taking you down." Arnold meant business; his voice was strong and determined as looking his old school bully now firmly in the eye.

However, Hun simply continued to just stand there laughing away not taking Arnold's warning seriously. "Oh yeah I'd like to see you try, our leader boy is only just getting started and soon every store in this block will have a dragon blazing over it!' Arnold sank to his knees in tears. 'That's it Arnold, there's nothing you nor anyone else who can do to stop the future!" Hun rejoined Rob and Bow as the fire service arrived.

Still angry and upset at what had happened earlier in the week Arnold made an attempt to tried and carry on normally; on Wednesday night as always Arnold made his way across town to his hockey class. The coach had met him at the door and stated just how sorry he was to hear about the store stating. "I truly hope they get the thugs behind all this trouble; I really do Arnold... I really do!" Arnold merely nodded and headed to the locker room; some players stopped talked and turned to look over at Arnold.

Throughout the whole lesson Arnold hide his feeling under his goalie mask; not taking if off as he didn't take to. His coach could sense that there was something really bothering him and John decided to call for a break; skating over to Arnold to talk.

"So you okay there kid; it seems as if you're not your plucky self tonight... Look if you ever just need to chat you know my door is always open; I won't let you down you know!" Coach Frankford stood waiting for a response as he wished to get through to the boy, however none came Arnold merely shacking him off leaving the ice.

Wanting to be left alone he headed straight into the lock room area. As he entered the room Arnold hears the faith ringtone of a ringing mobile out from one of his fellow team mates kit bag and cried out from the door. "Hey there's a mobile phone ringing in the changing room." He watched has one of his team members ran towards him.

The guy in his late teens gave him a cheeky wink as he ran by and stated. "Thanks Arnold, what would I do without you around? Just like a goalie always there with the save!"

"Yeah something like that." said Arnold flipping back down his hockey mask.

After the phone call Arnold noticed that the boy couldn't take his eyes off him; Arnold felt unconformable. Back on the ice half way through the lesson the same player took his chance and skated over on the ice to Arnold; he came in close whispering into his ear. "It seems as if I've got a message for you of all things Arnold from my master, the power of the dragon's is here to stay and you like everyone else better realise that before it's too late."

At hearing this Arnold instantly flipped, the anger he felt was truly just too much for him to take control of and he saw red; he just couldn't believe what he had just heard; this street gang organisation was literally everywhere now and without thinking Arnold lugged forward spearing him down to the hard ice.

Down on the cold ice a scuffle between the two broke out; hit after hit strike after strike. Arnold was fighting hard the other fighting to protect himself from Arnold's blows. Their coach came rushing over on the ice at seeing what was going on on his ring. Arnold could hear the sound of his whistle and John call out, "Arnold…Arnold cut it out blast you... Cut it out this is not what we do to each other! Stop this madness, Arnold what as gotten into you damn you!' But still he couldn't stop himself. 'This will not do blast you... No not on my ice! Not in my class, I don't know what is going on, but I want this stopped!" By this point the rest of the team had come rushing over and had now formed a circle around them; everyone watching as Arnold held up his hockey stick and struck him down across the guy's face.

In the end John saw that there was just no way to stop this and quickly called in a number of other team members from the circle to break up the fight. As Arnold was held back he vowed to get his revenge. "You'll do nothing of the sorts Arnold, your attack here on Tyrone as gone to damn far..."

Arnold tried to respond, but John looked over at Arnold is total discussed. "The boy is no doubt going to need hospital attention and as far as your misconduct here tonight Arnold I have no other option but to scrap your place on this team and boy you know the saddest part of all this I'm going to have to get the police involved in this matter.' Through the blood and the pain Tyrone hear this and grinned out of the corner of his mouth. 'They will no doubt want to speak with you!"

"Damn him and damn his entire clan; know this Tyrone I'll see to it that no matter what happens to me.' Arnold pointing at himself and then back at Tyrone. 'I'll be the one to take Hun out!"and with that said Arnold broke out of the grip of his team mates and went after Hun.

Arnold vowed to get his revenge and was still running through the town still wearing his hockey mask pulled over his face and holding his hockey stick tightly in hand, however John had inevitably called out the police and before Arnold could find Hun and strike; Arnold was unfortunately arrested for battery.

Cody just couldn't get his head around his son's actions; he tried his best to make things work. However as things started to get more and more heated in the city Cody saw no other option; he visited Arnold in juvenile detention. "Son its dark times out there; this town ain't what I signed up for any longer... This dragon gang as gotten everyone on tenter hooks and the police even if the wanted to are left with no leads on how to bring them down!"

"Dad what are you saying?" questioned Arnold, almost knowing the answer already.

"I'm moving out son, I'm going to move closer to your brother and mum... It's the only was I.' Cody paused and placed a hand on the glass panel. 'We can start over; I can let another store you Arnold can start some classes and we can also see more of Sid!"

Arnold didn't match his father's hand, on the other hand Arnold stank into his hands not wanting to hear this now and not willing to listen. "Can't you see this is what they want... By you leaving dad they have won... They have beaten you, wait until I come out maybe we can make a change for ourselves." His father shook his head, soon after Cody took his leave. Within a few months Cody was done; he had given his notice on their apartment and left the city in a rented van.

Back in the mansion of the clan; Takehiko took on hight surviving the fighting hall, where potential members practised their fighting. Jason the elite member of the clan he had aided all those years ago stepped forward; a teenager caught his eye and thought that Takehiko thought to see. "Sir I have a rookie I feel you should meet; I have been training him for just this day." Jason sounded confident in choosing.

Takehiko nodded calmly to Jason stating. "Then my elite soldier take me to him; if you believe him worthy of my time." Jason nodded and took him to the young gun.

There was a teenage boy fighting it out in the arena; Takehiko saw straight away the potential in this student as he watched their practise fight; he then turned to Jason. "He will need training of the best Jason if he is to be chosen."

"He may look a little uncut rough around the edges, but I knew that you would see him worth master!" Jason bowed in respect.

Takehiko stepped down into the arena for a closer watch. The teenager made some great moves; Jason nodding with each blow as the rookie acted fast making short work of the fight defeating his opponent. Takehiko stated as his cast his hand over the defeated fighter. "Take this loser away.' The boy turned to look at the clan master; he saw Jason nod from over Takehiko's shoulder as others quickly stepped in and dragged the loser out of the arena. 'You are a good fighter it seems young one, you have caught the eye of one of the best; what his your name?"

"The boy's name is Scott Beckinsale!" stated Jason stepping to the boy side and placing a firm and supporting hand on his shoulder.

"Scott I have seen a drive, a thirst in you that can be so much more!"

"Thank you Master Takehiko!" replied Scott, bowing in respect.

However to everyone's surprise Takehiko stepped forward and without warning grabbed hold of the boy's clothes and throw him down hard to the ground. Scott looked up dazed and confused at what had just occurred. "I would have though Scott that you would have been taught never to take your eye of an opponent; it seems as if it's a lesson I have to teach you!" snapped Takehiko leaning in and looking the teen right in the eyes.

"Yes, it will never happen again." replied Scott without wavering heeding Takehiko's first lesson.

Takehiko then signals for Scott to attack; Scott got to his feet and came for the high ranking member; Takehiko jumped to fighting stands and was ready. The young gun fought well coming in with a number of good offensive moves; this pleases Takehiko, who had no way understatement Scott. The high ranking clan member comes back with some harder, sharper and more defined moves; which Scott couldn't not defend himself against. Takehiko then held up his hand stopping the fight in its tracks. "You will do me proud tonight; I will ultimate state my approval of you to Shre`Ard." he addressed Scott, before turning to Jason. 'yet again it seems you have come through for me!" Jason nodded without speaking, as a gong sounded throughout the great hall signalling the start of the hooding ceremony of the new members to the Shibano Ni clan.

**-The Chosen Many The Successful Five-**

Within the halls of Shre`Ard's building every one reacted to the sound of the gong rang through the building; some turned to Takehiko for guidance and other's looked upon Khan to know the right thing to do.

Shre`Ard stood in the dim light corner; out of clear view as Takehiko led the way for the girls and boys, who had shown and done what it takes to be considered a full members of the clan. They lined up behind him, each one not paying any attention to the other at all; their eyes kept firmly forward all wanting the price. All stood in hopes of handing their life's over to their master and becoming a full member to the clan. Takehiko casts a nasty sharp look of disgust over at Khan as he stood wait for Shre`Ard's immanent arrival.

Whispers had actually started to run through the entire ceremony room; from mouth to ear. "They stand all together!"

"Yeah but who do you think won't step forward?"

"Yeah and who will be lucky enough to have their names called to be chosen apart of the clan by the great!"

"Some say Hun will and even as of today Takehiko is backing Scott."

"Yeah Scott's a done deal Takehiko and our master go back along way!" a whisper could be heard.

"Well I know the Khan as had Shre`Ard's ear for some weeks now; green handed to him on a minute bases." But the chatter soon immediately fell silent as the gong was struck again.

The sound dead as Shre`Ard entered the room, stepping out of the shadows. He stood in front of the room triumphant and all in the room wasted no time in showing their respects by bowing to their leader as Shre`Ard stood high above him. Takehiko took his place by Shre`Ard side, disrobing the cloak of the head of the clan.

Shre`Ard seemed to state something in Takehiko's ear, to which he merely nodded in agreement stating. "Yes my master these are our chosen; each one stands before you with our backing! They await your judgement to take them further." and he casts his arm passed by each awaiting teenager before him.

Takehiko then stepped aside taking his place by Shre`Ard right side and Master Khan stood to his left-hand side; both were looking overly pleased with themselves and at their perspective candidates as they lined up before them.

Khan casting a crooked eyebrow within the blink of an eye over at Takehiko, an act missed by Shre`Ard and Takehiko, but caught by Hun; who stood in the line breaming with confidence and determination, with a kind of knowing grin on his face. '_Oh yeah this is it, I'll get my hood my leader as seen to that then this is it... oh yes this is war!_'

Shre`Ard stepped forward to address the entire room; surveying the great hall admiring for a second at what he had successfully accomplished. As all before him had been brought together by his work his voice; to hope to share in his dominance. "This as you all know is truly a proud night for the Shibano Ni clan and truly one for all of you as well; as tonight you wait to hear which amongst you has been chosen to serve the clan!"

"You have taken this night to freely give your life's up to serve your master and to proudly wear the great mark of the clan.' Each young teenage that stood there before him looked at each other in turn before nodding back in reply. 'There is no apologises, but this great right does not fall upon all of you here tonight. Only the ones that I truly see as fit will be asked to step forward to gain their black hoods; my view here is the only one that counts."

Each girl and boy looked around at each other, the build up was truly getting to the other four, all however except Hun who stood perfectly still, arms by his side and head held firm looking forward; clearly his confidence could be seen by Shre`Ard and the other's in the room '_This is mine for the taking... This is mine for the taking. Both Khan and Shre`Ard know and seen what I can do... What I can deliver for them and the clan._'

"Therefore tonight I will only be calling forth five of you to step forward; the five of whom have done just that by Takehiko and Khan! The five that I now alone see fit amongst you as the most powerful and skilled, five whom are worthy to carry the mark of the Shubbano Ni clan and receive their black hood!" The young and the led were truly hooked on Shre`Ard's every word just hoping to be one of those five; all eyes now looking forward to their three masters.

"The other's that have been brought here to stand before me alas I feel have a little further to go and with my guidance, Takehiko's carriage and Khan's determination you all one glorious night will step forward under the clan's mark and power. I do have strong and worthy hopes for you in the future, as the clan can only grow greater if you all play your parts!' The great leader paused; the anticipation was truly building.

'Now my chosen five; I will ask you to step forward the ones here I see are worthy!"

Shre`Ard called out in turn. "Hun-Mason Hunter, Serena Darlington, Tyrone Starkweather, Jamie Patt and Sofia Pratico." Shre`Ard raised his arm stretched out for all to see; as he held up firm his fist, the whole room gave a single cheer and also held up their fists in the air as each one of the new members stepped forward in turn and were handed their hooded masks by Shre`Ard to become on this night apart of the Shibano Ni clan forever.

Hun was the second person to be called forward; he stepped before Shre`Ard without any hesitation. Shre`Ard turned to his side, Khan stepped forward and handed Shre`Ard a black hood. "One that as truly embraced the ways of the clan and your teacher Hun... A promising chose you are to the clan."

"Yes, that I hope to be.' he nodded in agreement to his master's words. 'I will serve you well Master Shre`Ard my life is better for this mark." Hun said rubbing his hand over the symbol of the clan on he mask then without question proudly took the mask from his masters hands and pulled his mask over his face taking his place to become a Shibano Ni soldier.

Shre`Ard spoke again addressing the new members. "Each of you truly shone through in training with both Master Takehiko and Khan at your side, but now you all solely answers to me now. I am your only master and tonight you step into a new life. The clan is your all your everything! The clan is your future; the clan as you breath is your home and family. Money cannot buy the honour you have earned here tonight! You have made me truly proud of each one of you.'

He stopped and turned to address the others. 'Now you all could one day amount to what those in front of you have achieved tonight. Only by showing myself your effort, discipline and loyalty can earn you then earn the mark of the Shibano Ni clan."

"We will show ourselves to you oh mighty Shre`Ard! We will not disappoint you oh great master." cried out the girls and boys who didn't make it and they were then lead out of the room by an elite soldier.

Back inside the main hall the clan stood as one, all were facing forward towards their grand master. Each and everyone were truly ready to lay down their new found life for that of the Shibano Ni clan and Shre`Ard knew this fact straight away. Shre`Ard spoke again addressing the new members; his eyes looked down on them through his silver mask. "Each of you have truly shone through in training with both Master Takehiko and Khan at your side and I assure you they have both stated your greatness, but now you all must solely answers to me now. I am your only master and tonight you step into a new life, a new and better beginning. You have made me truly proud of each one of you; the clan is your everything!"

"The clan is our everything, Shre`Ard!" replied the five members with the rest of the clan; each new member was taking in fully what he was saying.

"The clan is your future! The clan is your home and your family; never forget what you must do for this privilege."

"We serve our new family... our home... our future! In your teachings oh master we will become great!"

Shre`Ard pointed up to the mark of the clan on the banner behind him and stated proudly for all to hear. "You are all here on this night, because of one reason and one reason only; that is because the rest of the world does not get you. They consider you to be no more than a mere outcast as a degenerate based on the sole fact of where you come from and what you do, but by my hand in your masks you are lifted above their view."

"I want you all to go out into their world and be true to members of the Shibano Ni Clan; as in your masks their views of right and wrong does not matter to you any longer. In your masks only my view matters from this day forth; effort, discipline and loyalty to the rising of the clan!"

The head of the American clan stood proudly before them as their cheer echoed out filling the entire room. "Too the rising of the clan! Too the rising of the clan!" Khan nodded as he stood on watching the event unfold.

Takehiko left the ceremony chamber; he did not look all too happy with what had just transpired. '_This is not the great master I stood besides when I willingly left Japan, clearly the whispers of this so called master Khan have gotten to him... Will the ones of the purple dragon not just water down the clan. Whereas the ones I being and mould are just as Shibano himself once formed and moulded me and Master Saki._'

He had many questioned and doubts in his head; Takihiko came over straight away to speak with Jason and Scott. "Master I just heard Scott didn't make the cut; one only Jamie and Serena make it thought!"

"This is not what I had wished for Jason, I was sure that you were in Scott; I had spoken to Shre`Ard only moments before the start of the ceremony. I didn't at the time see the purple shadow that as been pulled over his eyes; however it is clear to me now more than ever that Khan as truly gotten in our master's ears. I had hoped tonight that Shre`Ard would have asked you to step forward and cast glory upon you and my teachings."

"I will no doubt have my day soon enough; as you have taught me well Takehiko. I am honoured that you have placed all this faith in me! The clan as given me everything, I will not let you down again my master."

**-The Arrogant The Cold-**

Shiro enjoyed is new found role as their father and teacher; he had watched the turtles grow up into their late teens; each one had followed in their sensei's teaching to evolve into great and skilled ninjas. He had also realised that he couldn't shelter the four down in the sewers any longer.

Shiro knew deep down that he had to continue on with the fight against the Shibano Ni clan and now more than ever as Shre`Ard had now taken the clan to operate fully outside the jurisdiction of the law. However, he too had also watched himself age and growing old; white grey lines now downed his dark brown far. Now the rat was truly finding it ever so hard to head up top side in the shadows of the city and keep on taking the fight to Shre`Ard and the clan.

Shiro hoped that with all that he had taught them the turtles could handle anything Shre`Ard could throw at them and that his students would be safe forever. So Shiro came to his four students; Leiko turned to face his sensei sensing the something was wrong by the look on his face. "My student's I name to talk with you.' He was sure now more then ever that they were able to take care of themselves in a fight with the clan, especially if they worked together; combining their skills, knowledge, abilities and quick fired wit and asks. 'As you know I venture top-side and have for many a year now been taking on the might of Shre`Ard; I can not lie to myself any longer it is taking its toll on me."

"You are one to go on forever sensei." was Miyuki's comments; feeling them right.

Shiro smiled slightly and lowered his head. "I true wish that you were right Miyuki; however that is not true. That is why I ask you four to take up my fight and to try to stop Shre`Ard's ongoing criminal career."

Rin looked over at Miyuki shocked at what their sensei had just asked them. Dai actually remained silent mulling over what his sensei had asked of them. Leiko and hoped that this time would come for some time now and was happy to have been told the truth. "Tonight sensei you can rest knowing that your fight will be completed soon enough!" The fern green box turtle holding tight his Ninjato sword.

The turtles for the first time gathered their weapons and readied themselves to leave the domain of their subway home. "This is it then!" stated Dai pushing his bo-staff into the strap which run across his shell.

Muyki nodded looking down at his set of in his Nunchakus waste belt and Rin cracked his knuckles ready to brawl; his sai sharp and gleaming in his belt ready to be used in battle. Leiko quickly ran a cloth over his Ninjato before placing them in the straps which crossed down over his shell. "I does appear so Dai; together we will stand as a team.' he for a second looking over at Rin before continuing. 'Venturing out further than we have every done before. Our sensei as given us the skills and information that we need; now let's prove ourselves and see if we've got what it takes."

Rin came forward at this point and placed a hand on his leader's shoulder. "They will fall Leiko, I am not worried I am not scared we do this for our sensei... Oh they will fall at our hands."

Rin's tone was cold and soulless; this truly worried Leiko as he thought for a second. '_Will he listen to me when the time comes not to end a life; his rage his cold does worry me. Yes we fight for Shiro our sensei's life was been so affected and changed by the clan, however..._' he stopped his line of thought not yet wishing to go down that road.

Miyuki seemed a little quiet than normal and a good leader could pick upon this. "And so what about you little brother, how are you?" asked Leiko trying to get a feel from the joker of the pack.

"Who me?" replied Miyuki placing a hand on his chest, almost a little taken aback by being asked.

"Yes you brother, where's that wit and charm we've all come to have from you!"

"Well like Rin said this is it... I have been waiting for this day since out transformation and here is that day; Leiko I can tell you my green head in fall of emotions... I say let's do this order's are yours brother." ended the young olive drab Red-eared Slider Turtle placing his hand firmly over Leiko's as a sign of loyalty.

The four would venture top-side taking the pipe system, that they have been down so many times before, now to a man-hole cover which would take them to a place they had dreamt of but never been to before. The turtles were now ready to make this great bold step continuing their sensei's mission to fight the Shibano Ni clan. Lead by Leiko each one calmed up the ladder Leiko pushing up the man-hole cover to a side road.

In the light of the surface the box turtle waiting a few seconds until the road was clear for them to make a break for the shadows. "This is it, time to make our break for it." Just below him on the ladder Dai nodded.

Rin looked up from the bottom of the ladder stating. "Just let's got on with it yeah; only a few hours of darkness left no doubt." the Red-eared Slider Turtle not really taking to the wait so kindly.

They stepped out into the open air; each one took their first breath of clean fresh air. Not waiting long in the clear view of the city the four turtles heading quickly into the dark alleyway. Only a few steps from the main street Leiko turned to the others. "This is a big taking, but we will do this...' stated Leiko, sounding off in a wavering brave tone. 'Keep close, don't venture off... We don't wish to get seen." the other three nodded even Rin agreed with his statement.

"We've got our locations, we'll move out in 3." said Leiko holding up his three fingered hand. The four however quickly stepped back into the shadows for a second as the lines of a police car lit up the alleyway for a split second.

"Look maybe we haven't time for three there Leiko." stated Rin trying to push the move much quicker.

"I could have counted to six by now.' something that made Miyuki laugh. 'But yeah let's go." And under the instructions of Shiro the four headed up to the roof of the building; using fire escapes, vent boxes, railings and mere cracks in the brick work to get to the roof; as a team they across the sky-line of the city jumping and leaping from roof-top to roof-top with some considerable ease to target a number of Shre`Ard's known quarters.

The turtles; Leiko, Dai, Rin and Miyuki looked down on a shell of a building; it truly looked like no one had done work on the building for many years, but the turtles were seeing movement to and few from the building. "This is a known drop of point for cash; that they get from chocking honest businesses." stated Leiko.

Dai shook his head. "I just can't believe our sensei as been fighting these alone for so many years."

"Yeah it seems as if you take one out then another four or five form around up." chipped in Miyuki.

Rin nodded a firm look on his face. "Yeah maybe when all is said and done you've got to go for the head." Hitting his right fist down into his left palm.

There was some sudden movement from the main doors; Dai pointed down to the commotion. "Looks like they've been called to arms."

"This is going to be one sweet fight!"pipped up Miyuki, with one hand clutching his Nunchakus.

"Yes it sure will Miyuki, let's do this.' nodded Rin looking across at Leiko. 'So then great leader what will it be?"

"Hey can I take the right set with you!" chipped in Miyuki with a crack of his neck pointing at Leiko.

Rin looked sharply over at Leiko. "Come on then boss make the call, what's it going to be? It time we've got to strike now or it'll be too late."

Leiko turned to Rin. "No drastic moves okay... This is new grow... I'm not running in there blind-folded!" stamped out the Box Turtle, taking a little time to survey the scene below. Rin's blood bowled not taking to waiting; this soon subsided when Leiko make the call.

"Okay Miyuki you with we; we'll hit the right and Dai you team with Rin keep him on the narrow." he actually joked pointing to the left.

Rin shook his head, but was happy he had orders to move down to stop the clan's actions. '_This is it, no turning back... Let's just hope these soldier's can put up a fight._' Were Rin's thoughts as he make his brake down with the others.

Leiko drew his swords and stood ready; "Look whatever you must do; please just refrain from killing; these are just kids... Teens like us yeah." Dai and Miyuki nodded in a agreement; Rin knew he was right and also nodded in understanding.

Dai came to Rin's side. "It's you and I then bother; this is no sensei's sparing...' he drew his bo-staff. 'Let's see if I've got what it takes."

"Just stay close and shell up!" snapped Rin.

On an abandoned street in a bad part of the city the four came face to face with a number of Shibano Ni clan soldiers and with Rin charging on ahead and preforming a jumping forward with a flying side kick a fight soon broke out. Rin brought a clan member down to the ground, spinning his sai around fast and hit the guy on the side of the head with the hilt; which Leiko saw as Rin's way of showing his agreement to his earlier orders.

The punk's kept coming; weapons in hands ready to strike and strike hard. The turtles make short work of the thugs, hurt and wounded the clan were defeated; leaving their leader still standing. Miyuki cupped his hands around his mouth and cried out as the four turtles stood triumphant side by side. "Go back and tell your leader that the green is coming to end their ill gotten games!"

As the clan members reluctantly fell back defeated a soldier stepped forward, pointing at the four green turtles; his other hand crutching his chest and swore blind. "The clan one day will no doubt see to it that you freaks will be destroyed!" and with that the soldier escaped into the back alleyway.

Both Rin and Miyuki were totally ready to run after the clan, but Rin was called back by Miyuki who stopped in his tracks; he was the first to hear the sirens of the police. "Hey not tonight, we'll let the good boys in blue finish off here. We better stand down Rin!"

The others had also heard the echo of the police sirens. "They'll have a lot to clean up." addressed Dia looking back over his shoulder and around to the alleyway.

Rin however was pumped up, full of adrenaline and still ready to make the charge. "But I don't understand? We've got them on the run, we should give chase.' called back Rin a hand going down to pick up a fallen sai. 'Besides wouldn't it be the perfect time to take them down now!"

"No he's right, come on back Rin. We'll have another day another time, but for now it's our time to go." stated Miyuki placing a hand on Rin's shoulder; Rin looked back he was ready to merely brush it aside even letting go on his sai.

"Err come on now you three I'm just getting warming up." was Rin's snappy reply, as he swiped Miyuki's hand away. Leiko shook his head; Rin looked back Miyuki and rolled his eyes at Leiko and the other's.

"Look if we're caught by the boys in blue then they'll be asking questions about us that even my intellect would be able to answer."

"Well I guess you're right as always Dia." agreed Rin pulling back, as the police had arrived.

The turtles faded away back down into the sewers, as the front lights of the police cars turned into the alleyway. Leiko was the last to head down through the man-hole cover, as he did so Leiko saw an officer arrest a member of the clan. "Read him his right Officer Stern." he heard one of the more superior officer say to the lower ranking officer.

The officer nodded as he stepped behind the clan member, Officer Stern took hold of his wrists and clicked into place a set of handcuffs. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." He was still a young officer, but Stern kept totally calm and made his voice sound clear and forceful than it normally is.

And then as the officer pulled off the clan members mask Leiko saw to his utter shock just how young these members Shre`Ard had brought to his clan were. "You've got to be kidding right! Their nothing more than mere kids, just simple teens like us.' he said in shock. 'The clan is willing to have teens fighting for them; its just plain madness." as the police officer continued to read the teenager the rest of his rights. The man-hole cover was lowered into place and the four turtles made their way back to the abandoned station.

The turtles had soon returned to their secret lair, feeling hyper; Rin and Miyuki were definitely ready to report their victory to their Sensei. Shiro was sitting in his den in silence drinking a warm cup of Soya milk. Their sensei lowered his cup from his lips and placed it on the tray before him. "I see my student's that we have had some success!"

Leiko nodded. "Yes Shiro we have had our first taste of battle with the clan." stated Leiko, as he kneed down before the rat.

"Yeah and they had their first taste of the turtles Shiro." stated Rin addressing Shiro, as he stood in front of his teacher.

"Yeah and we were great sensei,' added Miyuki coming over a placing his arm around Rin. 'Oh they were many, but we were one sensei as you asked... And we were able to kick some..." Miyuki however was stopped by a look from Leiko from finishing off his sentence.

Leiko shock his head. "Oh brother! This is not a day to celebrate." he commented.

"You would have been proud of us Shiro.' chipped in Dai. 'Leiko led us well Shiro!"

Leiko just caught sight of Rin shaking his head and whispering over to Miyuki. "If you say so just leaving them for the police."

"Look we did the right thing Rin to damage the heart of the clan. It's important the police see their crimes. Will made sure they pay for their crimes!' snapped Leiko, pointing a finger up at Rin. 'And one day the clan will have no place to gain control!"

Shiro's ears picked up, he quickly turned to Rin. "Were you seen?"

Leiko shock his head. "No sensei that we weren't."

Shiro held firm his wooden can and as he heavily leaned on it for support he slowly got to his feet. He addressed the four turtles. "In this you should never laps enough! Those who could be our allies could never seemed to understand who we are and our life's.' Each turtle stood in silence; knowing this wasn't the time to question their sensei's judgement.

'Our domain is within the shadows; that is our sanctuary stray from it reluctantly. For when you do, I know that I can not protect you. It is crucial my students that you must strike hard and fast, then fade away without a trace, but I fear it is the only way."

"We fully understood sensei" nodded Dai.

"You have done well on this night, all of you have shown me that I was right to let you continue on with my fight against the Shibano Ni Clan and their so called leader Shre`Ard, however this is your first step the fight I can assure you is far from over. Shre`Ard must full before that happens!"

Leiko then told Shiro exactly what the thugs were like and what they totally believed in. "Shiro it was something I was not expecting them to be just so young, they truly couldn't know what they want from life let alone know if they wanted to fight for the clan."

These words cut him deeply. "It is truly troubling indeed Lieko, but I am truly pleased in the knowledge that you my students are ready and able to defeat the Shibano Ni clan."

The swift appearance of the turtles within the city were soon felt at the very heart of the Shibano Ni Clan; drawing concern from even the top ranking members. Questions were being asked and pressure from Japan was being placed upon Shre`Ard's shoulders and so in his search for answers Shre`Ard called forth a meeting with Takehiko and Master Khan, along with his best soldier the eager young Hun.

They stepped into the room; the table was set for ten, but it was only Shre`Ard in the room waiting for them. Takehiko sat down followed by Khan; behind him stood Hun. "I must have whoever is trying to stop me dead. The head of the clan Shibano Sama is starting to ask questions and that will not do. The Shibano Ni clan has backed us all in the past and now it is time for us all to pay back to the clan and Master Sama."

"I merely don't understand my master... my lord your empire flourishes Master Sher`Ard at every turn, why then you would let the mere existence of these new creatures truly you so? There is truly nothing in this world that could be powerful enough to stop you!" Master Khan questioned. Takehiko looking over to see Hun nodding in agreement.

Shre`Ard folded his arms and looked across the table at him. "I must have whoever is trying to stop me killed Khan. The head of the clan Shibano Sama is starting to ask questions and that will not do."

Takehiko however was ready to play a different card to try and lay rest to Shre`Ard's concerns. "We have searched the entire city in your name Shre`Ard, whoever as struck against us are good; they hit us fast and hard; then they leave into the shadows with no trace!"

Shre`Ard thought about what Takehiko had said and something clicked and brought him back to something his brother use to say about Yoshi '_He hit me hard that day, then as I turned around to strike back he had used Kenshin's training to move without a sound and came from the shadows to take me down!'_

"It is something about the way you describe their actions and ways of fighting, there is something familiar and it sadly reminds me of my past.' he replied. 'Now go out there I will not take anything for granted until they are dead at my feet! Do you all understand?"

"Yes my lord." stated both Khan and Takehiko at the same time; Takehiko at this adding. "Your great clan members will serve you Shre`Ard in all that they can."

Shre`Ard drew back his chair and stood firm; pointing back to the door. "Very good then, now get out there and bring me back their heads!" Shre`Ard did not wait for a response.

Arnold had hung on in; keeping his head down and finished his time in juvenile detention earlier than planned; signing onto a community served program, but he however was not willing to forget about the actions of Khan and Hun. These feelings were intensified by the letter that awaited him from his father asking him to leave the city and head out to meet him at New Founds Trailer Park. '_We had everything; and now we've left with empty pockets... Our store down in flames, my father ran and our apartment rented out again. And as for me I'm heading to the Yhostle._'

Several weeks had gone by and in needs to help show his community officer that he was getting his life back on track once again Arnold signed to gain his bouncer licence and took an evening election course at the Yhostle.

Arnold had then gotten himself two part times job; his first as a handyman in his apartment block and the second at a night club called Torches as a bouncer.

However Arnold had started to build a secret life for himself; hoping to build a character that would strike fear and doubt into the minds of those who threaten his home. Arnold started an intensive weight training regimen; heading down to the Yhostle's gym area before and after work; if he would get the time Arnold would help other's in his building; lift heavy boxes, moving furniture, anything heavy really; secretly using these tasks as away to gain muscle and to help strengthen his core.

He had then purchased a few books on different forms of martial arts to help him harness his technique. Arnold would also use his skills to restrain drunken lads who thought they could try it on. All ready for when it came for him to combat the bad guys.

Arnold would have delivered to his small studio-room the local newspaper, so that he could read about the sharp raise in crime; more importantly he cut out the crimes that were unsolved ones in the area. He believed that these crimes were the work of the Purple Dragon's, so that he could try and keep a compressive log of their actions and movements.

Arnold then searched through all his sports equipment and gear, and began to put together an outfit; that could protect him and to equally hurt others. He stood proudly looking at himself in the mirror. '_Don't I look good_.' he thought, grinning to himself from under his old hockey mask. '_Damn if I saw myself standing before me I'd crap myself_.'

And so without the knowledge of his community officer Arnold would sneak out under the cover of darkness most evenings and enter into the shadows of the big city dressed in a white hockey mask and mainly black attire to strike back against Khan and whoever turns to follow him where ever he can. Slowly Arnold started to walk the city streets with more confidence.

On one far afternoon as the sounds of a train echoed through the old platform Shiro had gathered the four turtles together to set up a couple of sparing section, their sensei paired off Rin and Dai together and then Leiko sparing off against Miyuki. Shiro watched ever move; his feet shoulder width apart, and his hands clasped in the small of his back, smiling proudly. "You are truly getting much better my students, I am please!' stated Shiro; this encouragement lifted Leiko's mood. 'The more you all practise against one and other, then the better ninjas' you four will no doubt become."

"I just can't wait until we become true real ninja!' expressed Rin over to Dai, as he took his stand. 'To get a second chance to

go up against the clan and seriously kick some butt!"

Shiro look over at Rin; cast a hand in front of himself and shook his head. "No Rin, we train not to pursue the heat of battle, but to win if we are engaged in battle. Is that truly understood my student? I ask you to understand what I have taught you and I trust that you used my learnings wisely!"

"Yes, but Shiro there is some butt kicking right?" Rin asked shaking off the shame. Shiro did not reply however, which angered the red masked turtle.

"We'll kick no behind until we are ready Rin!" stated Leiko.

"Not even just a little?" said Rin not with that much confidence; holding his hand out with his thumb and figure barely apart.

"We will fight correctly Rin, that is the way of the ninja!' stated Leiko sternly; with his arms placed on his hips. 'We must stick to Shiro's teachings." Leiko added hoped his words would douse Rin's need to associate being a ninja with fighting, but Shiro deep down could see otherwise.

Rin however didn't warm too kindly to Leiko's words and voiced his feelings to the fern green box turtle. "Look you know I'm not questioning Shiro's teachings, but Leiko we've taken on the clan before. Yeah we can practice until we're blue in the face, but the fact is we've got to prove it to ourselves that we have the skills to take it to Shre`Ard."

"Rin you're clearly speaking out of turn, you know your teachings and I hope that we'll follow them!" stated Dai siding with Leiko.

"Maybe I am." Rin replied, turning to Shiro, bowing to show his continuing respect to his sensei and then looked away.

Nevertheless, Rin fully reckoned that it was truly the right time to get back on the street's to fight and didn't like being told to stay down in the shadows of the sewers; as to him it was more like hiding away as little children, so he took the chance to sneak out during the night alone.

Master Khan had come to Hun; he tried his very best to hide the worry on his face; standing with his hand over his mouth. "You are indeed one of my best men; you have done all that I have asked you and delivered tenfold on every damn occasion; that is why I come to you know Hun. I ask for you to head out tonight with a strong group; the ones you feel you can trust to aid you well clan members or my dragons.'

Finally he lowered his hand, actually standing more confidently and not standing up against the wall as if it was holding you up. 'And then head back to all the locations where these green perpetrators are said to have attack us and find clues; even locate them if you are able. Bring me the heads of the ones that are trying to stop the clan."

"I will not fail you my master, that I assure you." Hun truly and wholeheartedly believing in what he was promising his master.

**-The Chancers The Heroes-**

Hun following Khan's orders and gathered around him over twenty soldier; and as he solely back Khan and the dragon's on four of the group from member's chosen by Takehiko. "I have order's from Khan... He speaks for Shre`Ard and tonight you act on my orders.' because of the standing Hun had gained with Khan's aid no one seemed to question him nor backed away; not even the clan members which were taught by Takehiko. 'We awake to face a new enemy, Khan states them to be freaks of nature who wish to stop us, who wish to interfere in our business. Why then wishes to stand with me tonight to head out into our city and watch them fall..."

"That can not happen; I proudly stand with you." stated Tyrone is aligns with Hun.

"We too Hun!" agreed another member of the clan.

Soon the rest seemed to agree to head out with Hun as their leader. "We will leave the base of our master and bring them down! I know that they are not yet ones of the clan, but never the less I had sent Rob and Bow on ahead. I order them to be my eyes and ears, they have find one of them and now together as the clan we will punish the foolish ones for his actions and hope to draw out the others." The twenty or so members nodded to follow. Hun stepped forward and led them out into the town Rob and Bow firmly by his side.

Earlier that same night only a few street away from the clan's mansion a set of thugs were watching an elderly lady walk home; the pair just looked like a pair chancers that weren't criminal planners or anything. One was tall with a hooked nose, the other short build with short of a none threatening look about him, other than a lip ring and the clothes he wore. "The perfect cash cow; no doubt coming home from the halls with her winnings." the leader whispered into the others ear with a nudge to the side.

The other shorter mugger didn't look to brave in what was about to happen; and the tall leader tried to dismiss his feelings. "Right now here's how it's going to go down! You'll move it snatch the women's bag where I'll be down the street waiting for the hand over."

The other guy nodded as he shivered in response and it wasn't down to the cold weather, something was clearly bothering him, the guy was scared. "Is that wise... should we really be taking liberties like this?"

"What wrong with you man?' He snapped stepping in close and shaking the shorter man. 'Just get a bloody grip! You see this is why I have to drag you everywhere with me and the reason I forced you to get that thing!" He then let go, backing way and pointing down to the lip piercing.

"Yeah, but look I'm just saying shouldn't we be worried about the rumours flooding these alleyways!"

"Will you shut up about these blasted rumours; they are just that tales made up to keep the weak off the night; we are no feared babies got it."

"But... But what about this damn hockey crazed masked man!" he replied rubbing his hand over the part of his lip where the piercing was.

The older one just burst out in a quiet chuckle. "Blast it man I said shut the hell up will youa; for the last time there's nothing to worry about!"

"I've heard that he's able to take out five men with a single strike; and that he's so damn quick if you think about blinking then you missed the whole attack.' he then paused looked quickly around and lowered his voice. 'There's even whispers that the clan fear him!"

The leader shook his head and swiped a hand to single no way before him. "If he's taken out any member of the clan then I'd have no doubt heard about it; now get some sense the guys just a rumour nothing more nothing less. He's just not real damn it, so snap out of it and get out there and get me that bag or I'll make you blink!" He had talked the fare out of his colleague and now he was ready to strike.

The guys strolled innocently up the road; catching up with the lady; the one with the lip piercing past by the elderly lady chewing on his lip all the way, the lady must had heard his foot steps as she suddenly turning around to smile at him. The short guy was caught off guard and found himself kindly smiling back in response; before he quickly on up behind her and took hold of the strap and then snatching the bag clean away. The other one waited on further up the street; stand by with his back against the wall and one foot bent against it too.

The elderly lady felt him movement, clearly he hadn't quite yet perfected the manoeuvre, she instinctively tried to put up a fight and held tightly to the strap, but it was no use. "Hey what do you think you are doing lady just let go of the bloody bag and no one will get hurt!?" He snapped as be pulled away with the bag in his hands.

"Help muggers... HELP! Please wont someone stop them." Sadly no one around her seemed to listen nor cared to run in and help.

Up top-side Rin prowled the city's rooftops down on the city street's below the lady still cried out hoping to receive a drop of aid. Her cried were were heard by the slit ears of the turtle, Rin stopped dead in his tracks. "Time maybe to do some good!" stated Rin; moving his head from side to side and pulling off a few shadow punched.

He peered down from the roof where to stood to catch a glimpse of the lady as she tried to fight the mugger. The turtle saw the guy heading off with the lady's bag in his hand.

Rin up from his advantage point saw the young muggers meet up and quickly made the switch, and then together the pair turned down into a dark alleyway hoping to hide. He knew that he couldn't waste a further second and felt like this was his chance to attack. Rin places a hand on his sia with a smile. "Looks like I may get a chance to use you guys top-side after all." and heads down to try and stop the mugging.

Someone else had also heard the ladies cries for help and had also moved in; the dark mystery man moved in leaping from rooftop to the next. He then moved in close. "Don't fear lady!" she heard someone cry out triumph, at hearing this the lady spun around on the spot to just catch a glimpse of a figure heading down the alleyway after the muggers; everything then went pretty silent.

The chancers' ran further on taking a left then a right running across a busy road; one almost getting hit by a car the driver lowering his window waving his fist and heading down into another alleyway. The pair stopped when they believed to be far enough way; as they took their breath the older thug opened up the bag to see their prize; a purse filled out money and cards, a latest mobile phone and a ladies ring. The two muggers were to gripped in what they were doing as they didn't realise that two figures were moving in fast on them and now watching from the shadows.

Rin saw this as his chance to attack. "Time to take you two mugs down."

Then another voice was heard from the shadows. "That bag doesn't belong to the likes of you's two!" It was a deep and bitter sounding voice. The dark figure was making his presents known to the two thugs.

At hearing this the shorter mugger's left hand started to shack in fear. "Oh crud!" cried out the younger mugger, with a hard gulp.

The elder was startled, but he kept his composure a little bit better then is friend. "Just you keep your cool okay!" he replied not just to his friend, but to himself.

Then the street lamp above them shattered glass and sparks flying off; a black puck was then heard hitting the floor. The alleyway was almost covered in complete darkness, the only light from off the streets either side casting a dime light down on them.

The muggers looked around franticly at the dark shadows around them hoping to see who had said what. "Come on now damn you what the hells going on here... Who the hell are you?" cried out the elder demanding to know.

Realising that one of them may actually be the masked vigilante the shorter mugger's left hand started to shack in fear. "I said he would blasted come for us! I did try and worn you, but you never listen to me!"

"Look knock it off will you; there's no need to worry, whoever it is won't think about attack us." he replied tapping the side of his jean's pocket as he noticed one of the figures from the shadows.

The elder then could just make out the silhouette of a figure either side of them; however as he squinted he still couldn't quite make out just what type of weapons they were holding. The elder mugger then smiled as he pulled out a flick knife and raised it hight to show it off to the shadows. "If I were you I'd stay back man! Or I'll gut you guys up in two."

Rin threw his sai, which cut through the air knocking the guys knife from his hand; the mugger was just about to bend down and pick it up when the muggers came face to face with a guy in an old white worn hockey mask stepping out of the shadows followed by Rin.

Rin and Kair`Ral both at this point looked past the muggers and lock eyes with each other in surprise; as they both thought that they are here to actually protect the two mugger and the two of them took stands ready to come to blows.

The light of the moon shone down into the alleyway; the muggers looked at each over; one rubbing his eyes in disbelief at the realisation of being caught had hit them and the other hoping the his leader knew of a way out. They then turn to their left at green shadow figure and then quickly to their right over to guy in the mask.

The mugger quickly scrambles to his feet, and each of them had an authoritative presence, it was a frightful sight to witness. "What the bloody heavens is going on here?" snapped the elder; as he looked around, left at Rin and then looked right at Kair`Ral.

"See... see... see I damn well told you he was real!' called out the shorter guy, in a broken voice. 'But...but... but oh no you choice never to listen and now it's curtains for us now!"

"Crime is going down and Kair`Ral's here to dish out your penalty." Arnold stated placing a hand on his chest.

"Over my die body."

At hearing this Kair`Ral winked. "That could be arranged." he stated; Kair`Ral then came forward running in fast. The eldest mugger felt himself being pushed back; Kair`Ral had managed to pin the eldest mugger up against the wall.

Kair`Ral's eyes looked right at him through the mask. "Now I'm going to give you guys a chance; like I said that bag doesn't belong to you's, so here's what's going to happen you're going to hand over the bag to me and then I'm going to take you to the police. No arm no fowl." he stated, standing his ground.

"This bag is now in my hands, so its mine now! No arm no fowl don't make my laugh,' snapped the mugger still trying to show some standing. 'do you know how much cash there is in this bag?"

Rin saw Kair`Ral pull out his hockey stick and was about to strike; the youngest mugger came running over to help protect his friend; pulling him free at this the pair saw their chance; they quickly turned tail and bolted.

Rin tried to make a break after the muggers, but Kair`Ral had pushed by forcefully snatching the lead. "Hey now what's the big idea?" called out Rin rubbing his shoulder.

Kair`Ral called back over his shoulder not getting a clear look and stated. "You should have thought on your feet green; they're broken and its time to pay... And it up to Kair`Ral will make them!"

The muggers for that one split second there actually thought that they had gotten clean away; however one fell forward to the hard cobble stone floor and the other found himself once again face to face with Kair`Ral. "So wanted to get extra time then do youa; I'm the one who'll make the calls around here."

The masked man came in close to the mugger's face; this time there was going to be no chances; as he had the mugger held firmly up against the wall; pulling out his well used hockey stick from the bag that hung over his shoulder and held it firmly in his grasp.

The beat down started, the mugger called out in pain. Kair`Ral had started to beat him up, gotten in close with a few good swings. At seeing the anger in the guy's eyes through the hockey mask Rin stepped in to try and reason with him; stating. "Hey there slow it down lets take him to the cops." In hopes of prevent his anger from getting the better of him, but Kair`Ral was fuelled by rage. For Rin it was as if he was looking in a mirror at his own reflection for a second.

Kair`Ral merely laughed and brushed Rin aside. "Who made you the ref. These crooks have got to learn that crime doesn't pay."

"I'm no ref, but they don't need to learn like this!"

"And what would you know!" snapped Kair`Ral as he kicked the mugger in the chest as he was down.

Rin shook his head and replied. "More than you it seems; as you've gone too far." He then throw Kair`Ral aside and started to tie up the mugger.

Kair`Ral took a firm grip on Rin's shoulder ready to turn him around. "Look I don't wont to fight you!" said Kair`Ral addressing Rin, as he spun the box turtle around.

"Lower your stick the bud!" retaliated Rin, willing to go nose to nose with the masked vigilante. Rin looked him right in the green eye's of Kair`Ral to see the young twenty something face underneath.

"Look I've got a job to take care of here; now take a step back and let me do mine!" stated Kair`Ral; who didn't really seem all that bothered by the turtles appearance.

"Look wise guy not by you... Yeah these crooks need to pay, but let's just hand them over to police. Let them show these chancers the correct line of justice." snapped Rin.

"If that's the road you wanna go down then I'll play that card!" replied Kair`Ral, as he slowly lowered his stick.

The crooks were tied tightly up; Rin turned to look across at Kair`Ral seeing the need to ask. "So then taught guy why aren't you put off by my strange appearance?"

Kair`Ral just simply shrugged his shoulders. "Hey green skin, you know growing up in this tough neighbourhood there are things I've seen that would scare anyone else, but to me your skin isn't that much of a big thing!" he answered as he brought the eldest of the mugger's to his feet.

The lady slowly stepped forward as the pair attempted to return the bag to her, but their help wasn't well received as at the sight of the green giant turtle heading towards her she simply turned and ran off screaming down the street; leaving Rin with the bag in hand. Rin turned to Kair`Ral and stated "What was her problem!"

"Maybe it's the fact that a green giant is standing right before her is just too much to take in.' Kair`Ral replied just brushed it off. 'Well we can just hand the bag in at the friendly neighbourhood police station; with these two bums." However unbeknownst to either of them their actions were being observed and plans had been forged for an attack.

**-The Sound The Brawl-**

Rin and Kair`Ral heard a click of fingers; they quickly looked up as a figure step on on the edge of the rooftop above them. "Hun!"

"You knew this guy then hey?" said Rin looking over at Kair`Ral who nodded in reply.

Hun's voice echoing down the alleyway. "So the masked one is one for a fight and it seems he's found a member of the green blood to team up with."

Rin reckoned that he must mean him and actually found the nickname a bit funny. "Hey whoever you are just think again, we are no team!"

"But together we'll make you bleed!" chipped in Kair`Ral tapping his hockey stick in his free hand.

"It's no matter to me; I'm still going to have both your heads. Oh I have been waiting for some time to take you both down, so I'm happier either way." mocked Hun; deep down longing for this battle and ordered his men to attack.

Rin saw sight of the clan soldiers moving in from the shadows to the right. Kair`Ral had for a second broke away from Hun's gaze too caught sight of the soldiers coming in from the shadows to the left, Rin and Kair`Ral saw that the only option was for them to work together side by side if they wish to stand a chance of gaining any offense.

The pair came together Rin sai's in hand and Kair`Ral's hockey stick held tight the club end trying to strike; both at the ready to take the fight to the clan. "Hey shell you take the north west and I'll take the south east!"

"Yeah let's just see how many we can take down before you're toast." stated Rin in response.

Kair`Ral suppressed a chuckle; not willing to take his eye off his approaching enemy.

"You should have never stepped foot on our turf... Shre`Ard wants you dead."

"Well before my life is through they'll be a very long line.' snapped back Kair`Ral. 'So tell whoever you answer to too get a number like everyone else!"

"Enough of this messing around, get them!" Hun stamped his foot on the building, the force seemed to vibrate straight through the clan as they came forward.

Rin ducked the clan's first move, then coming back with a hard punch of his own. Kair`Ral took care of a double team, using their bull movements to his advantage.

Rin moved fast and hard; Kair`Ral was raw and rough, they had left members of the clan black and blue; Kair`Ral leaving a few purring with red. However in battle it was clear that the pair still had things to learn and soon the advance numbers took its toll; they were able to move in fast, surrounding Rin and then wrapping around to corner off Kair`Ral. '_This is it, we've got them... Just bay our time and beat them down... That's all we've got to do now!_' thought Hun from up high.

Hun rubbed his hands together relishing the beat down the clan was dishing out. Kair`Ral was grabbed and taken to the ground and a clan member proudly and dominantly stood on his chest. "You little punk; daring to step in to fight us, your dead! You hear me dead." called out a clan member stepping in close and taking his heel and forcing it down hard into Arnold's chest.

It didn't really matter that he was wearing a padded vest the pain was sharp rushing through his entire body.

Rin was thrown out of the alleyway, he stumbled back across the bonnet of a moving city taxi. The passenger leaned forward, as Rin rolling down into the street. He placing his hand on the drivers shoulder; the driver's head did a double take and the passenger asked the driver. "What was that?" Him needing to know what his eyed had just witnessed.

Rin got to his feet, rubbing the side of his hip his shell taking the brunt of the impact. The drive turned around to reply as he saw the turtles face. "A... a... a giant turtle, it's just a giant turtle." and the drive put his foot down speeding away down the street.

Rin looked left to a man-whole cover then back right down the alleyway. '_You must be nuts Rin.. You must be nuts._' he thought as couldn't believe he was turning to run down the alleyway. He came running in to help the masked fighter. Rin got in the first shot so easily catching the clam soldier off guard, but as soon as it landed he could see that he had actually broken this guys nose.

While he was stunned, Kair`Ral got up and got in the second shot getting him just as hard with a strike to the left of his chin and the soldier was out before his head hit the side of the wall.

Once again they stood side by side. "This ain't going to work you know!' addressed Rin. 'We've truly got to go before we get our you know handed to us..."

"Okay what's the plan?"

"Oh no... No plan just fight you and I let's get out... Leave the plans to turtle's like Leiko or Din!" stated Rin with a low shack of the head.

"What there's more of you!?" But there was no time for Rin to reply. Rin was grabbed from behind and Kair`Ral punched in the head.

They were able to fight their way free from Hun and his soldiers. However the voice of Khan rung in Hun's ears. '_Bring me the heads of the ones that are trying to stop the clan_.' But it was far too late to follow them; Rin and Kair`Ral make it down into the sewers and has Rin knew the sewers he was able to shack off without the approaching Shibano Ni Clan soldiers finding them. "Damn it; Kair`Ral I will find out who you are and when I do the Shibano Ni Clan will rain down upon you.' Rin heard the fain echo of Hun's voice. 'Then I will take the pleasure of killing you with my own bear hands. Do you hear me…? Do you hear me!" he cried out in anger that they had gotten away. His cries echoed through the pipes and tunnels of the sewer system.

Kair`Ral arrived back in his room and threw down the mask onto his bed; his body was still shacking twitching from the pain he was in as he stood at the window. There he took a few deep breaths, his hand clasping his chest as the true realisation of what he had just achieved hit him. "I will continue my fight; yeah those who wish to do wrong in this city; those who wish to swipe and steel will pay the toll! I promise they will feel my pain, I know my place in this world now. I'll be the one who punches those that justice can not touch!"

Shiro was not happy when Rin arrived back at the lair; Rin rubbed a hand over his shell and a foot scuffed the ground as he took his punishment. "You Rin will stay behind while the others go with my orders off to fight.' Leiko standing at their sensei's side. 'Rin you must understand if you don't have loyalty then you don't have unity. Unity is important, Leiko leads you into battle. I need each one of you to play their role, but if you head off from the group you may lead the others into danger and I tell you now cold one I can't let that happen."

"I don't want to lead them into danger sensei; there is a army of guys out there I have seen them. I only wish to fight for you and take this Shre`Ard down and fast!" replied Rin looking do the floor.

"I know you do Rin, but fight for us... Please you must fellow my teachings; fight as one.' he saw Rin nodded in agreement. 'Then Rin I must see it."

"I will prove myself to you Shiro, I will be the ninja you want me to be in time! Even someone Leiko can count on." Rin stated casting an eye on the box turtle.

Later on in the week Rin had shown with all his might that he had started to turn a corner; however it was in a sparring match with Miyuki watched by their sensei and the two other turtles; where Rin let it slip and his blood started to boil over once again. Things had started to get rapidly out of hand and much more intense and violent; Miyuki actually fighting to keep away from Rin. "Come on turtle settle down; it's just you can me... Just chill it will you Rin!"called out Miyuki holding out his arms stretched and lowering them over again. However Rin kept on coming move after mover, strike after strike the situation had broken down Rin going over and picks up a stick.

Rin was just about to throw it at Miyuki when Leiko managed to step in to calm things down. "Stop this, my Rin you have clearly gone too far this time, you truly are a cold one who need to find inner peace." said Shiro addressing Rin's valance outburst.

"You're always the hot head Rin, always throwing off the handle!" snapped Dia as he helped Miyuki up.

"Hey bro I hope your happy right now!" snapped Miyuki not even looking over at Rin.

"Have you lost your mind brother? Take a step back or I will have to take you down!" stated Leiko.

Realising what he was about to freely do Rin quickly drops the stick to the floor and attempts to make a mends; sadly for now the damage was too roar to fix. Rin turns his back on the others and heads to the platform of the station lair about to head up top-side to cool off, to cool off and to think his actions through. "Where are you going Rin?" Shiro asked.

Rin stopped and for a second turned to face the others. "Out... Away from here!"

"Should we stop him?" asked Leiko as he watched Rin walk away.

Shiro was quiet for a second and then looked up at Leiko before answering. "No for now we must let him go!' the rodent lowering his head. 'He as lost himself and must find his way amongst the shadows. Rin will soon return read to ask for our aid."

As Rin heads up to the skyline to cool off; there was no time for him to even start as he hears a commotion in the streets below. "What does this city never sleep!" he joked before heading off.

That same night after several nights of being Kair`Ral. Arnold was sitting by the window of his studio room; his Kair`Ral outfit laid out on the bed. Pinned to his notice board was an article from the paper the headline noted that crime within the city was at an all time low.

Arnold listened in on his police radio, waiting for reports of crime. A call soon came in from Chief Commissioner Stern, so he gathered up his sports weapons, put on his hockey mask and headed out into the night for battle.

Now in his Kair`Ral attire he heads out as the sun sets over the city to strike; heading through alleyway, running across rooftops and leaping over building to building hopping that he comes across the incident the was reported over the police radio.

**-The Beauty within us all The Beast of us all-**

Kair`Ral knew that it was the right time to act; he jumped down in front of the gang members. "Looks as if the games over for you; oh but don't you go threating you'll get to be another crime statistic in the newspaper at least that's something you can look back on inside!"

Rin looks down from his advantage point; a fresh smirk came to his face when he saw Kair`Ral handing out some street justice to a few gang members of the Shibano Ni Clan. "Looks like our hockey stick whiling vigilante is at it again; better get down there see if I can be of help!"

Rin runs to the edge and without a second guess or though leaps down as another to members came running in to aid their fellow clan member. "Good to see you've always got my back there green!" stated Kair`Ral.

"Yeah maybe we can be a team after all; you now if I can be sure you've got my shell from time to time." winked Rin patting his shell before he goes down and swipe kicks the thirst clam member down to the ground.

"Well as long as you keep your eye's on the fight green then yeah just maybe we can!" replied Kair`Ral throwing a punk at a clan member who was running up behind Rin. Rin actually flinching for a sec, which made the side of Arnold's lips under the mask twitch in a small grin.

Rin smiled in response reckoning Kair`Ral was doing a mighty good job, but even Rin was forced to admit as he was taking out his own frustrations out on a clan member, as Kair`Ral come in for a second strike that the masked fighter was going a little over the mark on his punishment methods.

Rin steps in pushing Kair`Ral off from breaking every done in the guys body. "Come on blast you, let's keep things in perspective; we've got the win here! Let's just back off before our goose it totally cooked."

Straight away this didn't go down well with Kair`Ral who tried to push by to dish out more punishment. "Are you for really Rin, I though we had an equal understanding... If he reckons he could commit the crime then Rin he must answer to the time and that's what I'm going to do."

Rin stood face in his way and hand firmly on Kair`Rall's shoulder continually blocking his way. "Not this again you get me Kair`Ral, look take a time out yeah! All it's time for really is for us to call the cops and leave these for them to find!"

Kair`Ral still wasn't about to back down; his tapped his hokey stick in his hand a few time; Rin just didn't know how it was about to do down. '_I'm not liking this... Not one bit, the green machine actually questioning me... Questioning how I get the job down... Oh no no way._' Were the thoughts running through his mind right that second as they both looked into each other's eyes. "Back off Rin this is my take down... I've seen what they can do... Our city is for the safer if I take them out this way!" he snapped sounding like he had taken offense.

"Yeah same here Kair`Ral, but your actions don't make a right... Like I said let's leave it to the police!"

Kair`Ral shacks his hand in disbelieve, almost finding it hard to breath naturally. "I through for a sec that I had you pegged Rin, that you seeks the same justice I do..."

Rin tilted his head from side to side, before stating as he got a hold of himself "You know that I do Kair`Ral and that's why you trust me, but I'm no means willing to take a killing blow to get a point across!"

Their arguing had allowed the clan soldier the opportunity to get to his feet and to deliver a kick to Kair`Ral. Kair`Ral clutched his chest; two further members came running in and grabbed him tight under the arms. Arnold tried to struggle to get free, but to no avail as Hun steps forward and looks down at Kair`Ral. The clan dragon lifted up Kair`Ral's face and glared right into his eyes. "Now then its time to rip off that mask of yours and see which city runt is cowering behind it!"

Rin looked up, saw Hun taking hold of the hokey mask; '_Whoever you are kid... If it helps let's keep it a secret._' Knowing there could be a beat down at the end of this he stepped right up between Hun and Kair`Ral, Rin taking stand with his weapons in hand a drop of sweat bring wiped from his chin.

Hun however doesn't seem to be all that fazed nor threatened by the Red-eared Slider Turtle. "Step aside freak I need to know who he is and take his head back to my master."

Rin isn't too overly please about being called a freak by someone who was head to toe in black and as a purple tinted dragon flowing from his neck across his shoulder and then down his arms. "Not going to happen, not tonight not ever... And hey you can tell that to your master." snapped Rin coming in with a few lunges of his sai. Hun for a big guy was fast on his feed and able to get out of the way of Rin's every move.

Rin thought fast and acted on his feet; quickly turning around and took out the two soldier's who held Kair`Ral with a quick flick kick, and even for his short size he hit his mark. Still feeling the affects of the kick from Hun Arnold felt to his knees. And before Hun could come in for another attack Rin helped Kair`Ral and the pair fought on with tooth and nail.

Kair`Ral shows his rough skill and is then able to knock Hun out cold with a good kick of his own and then follows through with a swing of his steel tipped hockey stick and then rides off down the alleyway; Rin catching saw of him on his motorcycle into the night. "Hey green here's to hoping we'll met again and hey next time let me fight how I wanna!" he called back leaving Rin standing in his dust.

Rin round around Hun slowly getting up; '_Gotta go... Gotta go and fast._' He saw his chance and within a blink of an eye he was gone in a cloud of smoke; leaving Hun and the others scratching their heads.

Stepping of the ladder and down into the pipping system of the sewers Rin made his return home to the lair; he informs the guys of his encounters with Kair`Ral. "The guy is great Shiro; and hay the best bit I think we can trust him... You know bring him on board."

Miyuki saw his brother enter the station and backed off; Rin seeing the look on his face. "You talk like nothing happened Rin... Just like everything's fine! Well know this Rin it ain't!" Leiko had to bit his tongue, he was about to tip over the mark.

"I did wrong yeah now things are changed... I just need the time to show you guys that... Miyuki hand out I'm sorry!"

"Oh and next bro your going to say it wasn't me its you right." said Miyuki not taking his hand.

Shiro came to his side and placed a hand on Miyuki's shoulder. "It will be better soon Miyuki; Lieko take your brother's see if you can find this Kair`Ral let's see if he's a person up topside we can trust...' Shiro lets the other three go and stop this crazy vigilante; as he wishes to take Rin off to develop a technique to keep control of his temper. 'As for you Rin please stay with me I do wish to speak with you."

"Look sensei out of respect could this not wait?"

"No Rin you will listen to what I have to say."

Rin had followed his sensei to the skyline of the city; the sound of the city still at this late hour in full flow. "I need you to forget what is going on around you Rin, don't let anything cloud you. It is important that you possess the right thinking, the right frame of mind; only then will one posses the gift of strength, knowledge and piece.' Rin heard his teacher's words, but still doubted himself lowering his head to gaze to look down at the roof. 'I have tried so hard to channel you anger Rin, but more still remains; anger clouds your mind and you will not move on until you become its keeper."

Shiro leans in and held his student's head up, so that their eyes could met again. "You are unique my student amount your other brothers, as you wish to fight your enemies alone. On the other hand I ask of you please do not forget you brother's! And please Rin do not forget me, as I am here for you my student."

Rin merely shrugged off his sensei's hand, but still looked Shiro in the eye. "Well maybe I'm like Dai said; just a hot-head!"

Shiro know point blank that this wasn't true and he hoped to get this through to him. "You are the most emotional of your brother's Rin.' Rin nodded in agreement. 'But you must understand that your rage and anger aren't weaknesses either."

The rat could sense that this was confusing for the young turtle to understand and continued. "When you feel emotion of any kind, then it will come through as anger. This is only because anger is the only emotion you know how to deal with Rin. Things in time will become different if you let your other emotions come through."

"But..."

Shiro interrupted him knowing what Rin was about to say. "But if you show these emotions then you are convinced that your brother's will come to see you as weak and that they'll look down on you."

Rin looked away; Shiro saw that maybe he had hit a nerve. "Rin you must have faith in your brother's and know that they would never view you any more or less then the turtle you are!"

"Sensei to be a good warrior I must..." However this time Rin stopped himself he could find the words needed to express his feelings.

"I had hoped that you would listen to me my student, Rin a good warrior must be aware of all their emotions and to appreciate them not to be governed by just one!"

Rin lowered his head in shame yet again, swallowing hard, he was unable to look his sensei in the eye any more. Rin hesitated for a second before he answered truthfully. "Shiro I know that I must change, but I'm sorry I don't think I can!' Rin admitting not only to himself, but also to his sensei. 'Apart of me tells me to truth you sensei and to let you guide me; however there's a part of me that just doesn't wanna change how I act."

"That is all fine and well Rin; I picked your name wisely it seems... But to work with your brother's it is important to work on each other's skill and nature." Shiro understanding just how Rin felt, but also taken aback by his response. 'But Rin would you rather be controlled by your fits of rage and anger?"

Rin looks back up on what had happened with his brother's Dia and Miyuki and then back on how violent Kair`Ral had gotten; Rin looked to face his sensei and shacks his head and answers sharply. "No of course not my sensei, but if I change than everything would change too; and I just don't know if I truly want that to happen!" Rin ending sounding somewhat defensively. 'However ... it just … It is my anger and rage that protects my brothers and you! I may not be the leader, I may not even be the brains and I know I'm definitely no joker; all I do know is I'm good at what I do and that's protecting the one's around me!"

Rin saw the warm smile on Shiro's face, he listened as Shiro told him. "And that is just your way Rin! And my teaching will still let you protect us, just with a better skill and control."

Around midnight the other three turtles; Leiko, Dai and Miyuki were still out in the dark streets of the city in search of Kair`Ral, but to no luck. "Maybe the guys like a ghost!" stated Miyuki, as he took a stop to catch his breathe after leaping over from one roof top to another.

"What do you mean like a ghost?' questioned Dai with a shack of the head. 'The guy's got to be out there somewhere, he couldn't have just disappeared!"

"In that case we better keep moving; if this Kair`Ral is out there as a one man show we've got to find him for both our sakes... Get him to see sense or maybe get him on board!"

"Look if what Rin says about the hot-head then to tell you the truth brother I actually don't think that's going to be possible, unless the guy gets kicked in the head a couple of more times!" laughed Miyuki.

"Well whatever the case let's get a move on." stated Leiko taking the lead and heading out further into the town; before moving onto the next block and then restarting the same search again.

Meanwhile back across town Rin and Shiro are still talking things through. Rin stilling on the brick edged wall and Shiro standing before him leaning on his cane. "I know that you are troubled Rin, but things will be okay!' Shiro stated reassuringly. 'Your ninja skills are at its peak there is only one final lesson that you and your brothers need to learn, but for now that must wait. I know that you find it hard living your life all the away down here in the sewers underground."

"You've got that right sensei." chipped in Rin.

Shiro truly did sympathised with Rin's situation and place in life. "Your teenage mind is baud and eager, but you should never stop practising the heart of ninja! You are all still young, but one day I will be gone Rin. I will never ask you to be like your brother's, all I will ask of you is to all stand together as one when the time comes."

"I may be a hot-head, but I'm not reckless I will stand by the others Shiro no matter what it takes. That you can count on!"

Shiro looked back fondly as he played the memories of their growing up in is head. "I am sorry that I am lecturing you Rin, but it is truly important that you learn with my help to control that rage that controls you."

Rin bowed and pulled out his sai. "I guess!' he sighed, knowing that keeping calm would lower him in his sensei's eyes at least. 'Sensei I am sorry."

"Please there is no need to apologies my brave student for who you are; just focus on bettering yourself as much or as little as you can!"

"Mmmmmm, okay Shiro I will." stated Rin calmly, realising what his sensei was trying to get across to him.

Rin's words pleased Shiro, still slightly uncertain if Rin did in fact feet the weight ease from his shoulders slightly. "Good Rin use my teachings correctly, I suggest we find some calm in our actions this day and move forward."

But as this was said Hun and his group of clan soldiers were watching on. "Well well well, the green freak is an ally to the rat. Even better." smiled Hun as he rubbed his chin.

Shiro held up his hand to signal silence. "What is it sensei?"

"Trouble!' replied Shiro his nose catching the sent of Hun's soldiers moving in. 'It is time to battle side by side, please now Rin enter into the battle with calm. Prove to your enemies that you can still defeat them."

The pair realised a too late however; hearing Hun's orders to surround Rin and Shiro. The Shibano Ni Clan jumped out; Rin gripped tight his sai, but Shiro raised a hand to his stop him. "Know when to fight my student, the face of this battle as changed so quickly; so let's see what they've got to say first!" Rin saw his sensei wink.

Hun steps forward as the clan members parted, the large figure rubbed a hand over his shaved head and looked directly at Shiro. "It seems our master as a message for you!" Hun throw a screen-waver onto the roof of the building.

A figure of the Shre`Ard formed before them. -So Yoshi Hamato you actually believed that you could hide from me forever; oh how mistake you were. Yoshi you are a man that as caused me great defeat so to fulfil my victory I must end this.

I will have this city in my pocket and you will die at my hand!- The figure then disappeared; Hun for a second cracked a smile. "Oh how my master wants you gone, and I'm going to be the one to hand you over to him!" Hun gave the node.

"Time to fight now hey sensei." said Rin telling Shiro rather than asking a question. Shiro nodded and as the clan members quickly stood ready a battle royal ensues.

The three turtles had continued on with their search moving through the second sector of Dia's city map, again with no luck. The trio had checked and double checked every single rooftop, alleyway and back corner in search of the hockey stick wielding fighter. "He's got to be out here somewhere!" stated Leiko wiping the sweat from his brow. The others hearing the utter frustration in his voice.

"Yeah if you go by Rin's description he's not one to miss." replied Dai.

"Well all I know is he must be the worst human to play hide and seek with.' joked Miyuki, which drew a look from off the other two. 'What? What did I say?" questioned Miyuki looked puzzled as Leiko and Dai run off ahead.

A few rooftops over Kair`Ral was sitting re-tuning his radio went he caught a glimpse of what was going down. He picked up his binoculars and saw the clan surrounding Rin and a rat.

Kair`Ral jumped to his feet and quickly came across to join in the fight.

The clan members turned to face Kair`Ral. "Do you guys mind telling me what you are doing with my green friend and his rat?" With his hockey stick ready in hand. With no answer Kair`Ral jumped in rather trigger happy with his hockey stick and within a few seconds he had taken a number of the fighters clean out.

The three of them fought valiantly, Rin even thought that they had the fight won and asked. "Come on yeah, how do you think you can defeat us." But as the clan grew in number the soldiers slowly managed to regain the upper hand.

Rin heard Hun called out. "Attack!"

"Good answer... good answer." replied Rin, quickly seeing that they were over powered and out numbers.

Rin was cut off fighting his own battle; he was forced with no way of getting to his sensei Shiro fall to the floor. "Leave him alone blast you, fight me... Fight me!" he called out. However not one of the soldiers seemed to give him even a glance, a number of clan members then tied him up; Kair`Ral at this stage trying to make a move, but was held a buy.

Five soldiers managed to drag Shiro away; heading back no doubt to Shre`Ard. Rin was defeated, his weapons were dropped off the roof and the clan then actually threw him through a rooftop skylight.

Hun then stepped forward, a nasty grin of pleasure across his face and ordered his team. "Tie him up... Let's leave them to route in their sorrow... Kair`Ral knows now that he is now match for our power." Hun actually tensing his muscles. He stood back and watched in delight as his long time enemy was tied him up in chains. Hun turned and left him hanging from his legs.

It was a few hours later when the other turtles had could across

the tied up and beaten Kair`Ral; as they came in closer the true damage was seen; Rin lied out on the floor below, the pair were beaten up pretty bad. "Shiro, where's Shiro!" stated Rin went he opened his eyes. Things still looked rather blurred as Dai came in to help him to his feet.

Leiko asked them where Shiro was, Kair`Ral informed them of what had happened to their rat friend. "If Shre`Ard has Shiro then do you have any idea what he would do to him? Well do you Rin?"

"Look guys I'm sorry okay!"

"Yeah you're always sorry aren't you Rin; always having to apologies when your actions as others. Well I truly hope your damn well happy now!" snapped Leiko; closing his cool for a second; his arms crossed over his chest and glaring across at his brother.

"Look you know I didn't want anything like this to happen."

"Yeah, but what are we going to do now!" Things looked like they were about to break down between Leiko and Rin.

On seeing this Dai stepped in and stated. "Guys look there's truly no time for blame here we've all got to keep together on this and fight to save our sensei."

"Your actions Rin as gotten our sensei taken." said Leiko rather arrogant for a second.

"Well maybe I should just take my actions and leave while you sit here on your butt and do nothing." Rin sounding rather cold hearted.

"No one said we were going to do nothing!"

"Than what's your plan then great leader?" snapped Rin questioning Leiko's actions.

Leiko frowned back at Rin. "I am not your great leader; I just want us all to just stick together... Fight like our training; as one!"

"Well you truly act like you are." interjected Rin hands on his hips.

"So then fellas let's see if I can be of help." Kair`Ral chipping in as he saw the guilt Rin was feeling.

Leiko nodded. "It's our duty to rescue Shiro from the clan; if you can help us Kair`Ral then consider yourself a friend."

The Turtles decide to take Kair`Ral into their confidence and he gladly agreed to help them locate Shiro and free him from Shre`Ard, he had become a somewhat reluctant ally to the turtles.

"I'm Leiko and these are my brother's at arms..." he said introducing himself and Dai to Kair`Ral.

Leiko was just about to point over at Miyuki, who cut him off so that he could introduce himself personally to their new ally. "And me well I'm Miyuki, meaning deep snow silence! I'm the glue that keeps this group together!' The other turtles and the man beside them rolled their eyes, but Kair`Ral could help smile slightly from under his mask. 'What you all know it's true, so don't go denning it!"

"For now call my Kair`Ral, who I am ain't important right now okay; and you'll know soon enough!' Arnold held out a hand hoping that they would understand his reasons for secrecy. 'Its good to finally me Rin's bothers, though I just wished it was under better circumstances!" Leiko stepped forward and gladly shook his hand.

**-The Eighth The Last-**

Shre`Ard walks into to the cell where his soldiers had held Shiro captive. "So this is the creature that has coursed me all this trouble... The one I'm to be believed his Yoshi"

Shiro looked his captor in the eyes. "It looks as if you have forgotten Saki; after all these years I can't believe we are face to face again!"

"I still have my doubts creature, still don't know what as coursed this... Coursed you' asked Shre`Ard, Shiro seeing the confusion in Saki's eyes as he had no idea what had happened. 'I no longer answer to that name."

"I am the reason why you hide your face Saki."

Shre`Ard eyes widen as the memory quickly splashed across his mind; in anger he raised a hand and smacked Shiro across the face to try and listen the rodent. "Do not speak that name again; that person as weaknesses. I am Shre`Ard; I stand with no weakness I stand with power, with stature and with premise."

Shre`Ard lifted up Shiro's face. "How can you be, truly what are you freaks... How can those turtles know how to fight like they do!" he ordered for answers, but in silence he roared in anger. 'You will answer me!"

"Years ago Saki, the person within me knew your brother Nagi. We both fell in love for the same girl." started Shiro.

"Shen Tang." interrupted Shre`Ard softly; knowing the story all too well.

To which Shiro nodded. "The green heart of jalousie shone its ugly head. I was the cherished pet of Yoshi and I am Yoshi. I knew you as Saki and feat then took you to this place as a member of the Shibano Ni Clan. Yoshi was willing to leave love and family behind; he so wished to bring you back home... I was to be the last drop of memory he had!"

"This can not be so!' Shre`Ard shouted, his doubt wavering slightly. Truly not knowing how a creature of this kind could stand before him. 'This can not be true... You are nothing more than a monster and I will end you!"

"The ooze you seek..."

"Mmmmm...What of it rodent; what tells do you have." stated Shre`Ard actually intrigued.

"It made me... changed me into this, there sees to be some side effects, when we sat side by side the two of us Yoshi and me; we became one as the ooze flowed over us!"

"Mmmm... Now that is a great idea, an army of monsters at my side.' stated Shre`Ard. 'You have let slip to much information."

Shiro looked saddened he had realised that he had just given Shre`Ard the secret that could push his power further over the underworld of this city and the country, but then Shiro knew that he still had the upper hand. "Oh, but Saki all the ooze was destroyed at my hand. That night you had your soldiers attack the T.G.R.I building I was the one who took the ooze from you."

Shre`Ard straightened up and laughed, Shiro didn't expect that reaction from Shre`Ard. "My brave soldier walked into those fires on my power and plucked for his leader a drop of the ooze and enough information to try again!"

"Try Shre`Ard and know this; even if you kill me this day, my turtles will come for you and end this hold on this city you believe you have." stated Shiro lifting his head high.

"Oh Shiro, you sound so please, but oh let your four turtles come. Let them see my power, I hope them come as they will face my hand and I will kill each one and end all who hand in my way."

Shiro couldn't believe what he was hearing. '_Is Saki truly lost forever within that mask._' he thought, as Shre`Ard was turning to leave the cell. "I counted on your brother as a friend; I thought of him sometimes as a brother; yes I hide the truth of my love from him, but you must see Saki I never wished for all of this to have happen. You saw our kiss and were so ready to hurt him. Jealousy consumed him in mere seconds and his mind wavered. Everything changed that day, everything! And still it costs us both to this day and those actions still fail your hunt."

Shiro's throat felt dry and sore; after a few seconds he tried to speak again. "I never asked for this fight I only asked to save you from the lost path!"

"I have full trust in my path Shiro, I follow it accordingly. Soon the step's that I've taken will lead to your end Hamoto... Meaning you will be able to rest forever." and with that said Shre`Ard left his prisoner in pure darkness.

Hun approached his master, who was looking in on the rodent. "Please master excuse me for asking, but what is the importance of this some called great sensei anyway?"

Master Khan turned his head to face of his loyal follower Hun for a brief second, his eyes narrowed and his noise flared. "Shiro or should I say Yoshi Hamato used to be friends with our greater master's brother until his death; Yoshi had seconds before betrayed their friendship with love. Shre`Ard knew that he was one of the best and that you could have taken him down if he had so wished. Our master Hun provided the wiser and forced him into hiding therefore no one would have to ever hear his lies.' Did Khan believe his own words as he continued. 'Now let me put it this was; if Shiro had the stomach for it and join our clan then he would have equalled the might of an great clan leader."

"If that is true then why is this beast still alive? Why not just let me slit his throat, and let's see the colour of his blood?" chipped in Hun, knowing that he may have just crossed the mark.

Master Khan didn't answer; his reply was. "That does not concern either of us for now Shre`Ard as his reason; all that should concern us is training both Rob Castro and Bow Laird into great fighters so that they are soon enough chosen to be clan members. Is that clear Hun?" This was no question Hun knew that this was a demand.

"I will see to it my master!" and Hun bowed and walked away.

'_Why ain't you dead Shiro, what great hold do you have over my master_!' though Khan before he walked away.

Kair`Ral and the turtles follow the clan back to their headquarters in the down-town Japan district. Kair`Ral moved them in close, they hide behind a taxi cab; Leiko looked around he definitely couldn't see a definitive way inside. "We've gotta get into there and fast, there's no telling what they'll do to our sensei!" addressed Leiko.

"Yeah I get that Leiko, but how?' asked Dai pointing to the guards at the gate. 'There are eight clan soldiers between us and the door, and then there's no telling how many inside!" Leiko didn't see Kair`Ral and Rin nudge each and other as the pair heard the footsteps of a patrolling clan member and signalled each other to move in.

"Well we could create a diversion, which means one of us isn't going in!" He was about to look over at Miyuki.

When Rin interrupted by asked. "Sorry how many did you say there were?"

"Eight!" answered Dai. And then with a node and a wink the pair moved into action.

Miyuki looked over his brother's shoulder. "Or guys we could just do that!" he stated as he draw their attention to Rin and Kair`Ral's taking out the eight clan soldiers.

The hockey masked teen then pulled out a silver baseball bat and took a swing knocking clean out the clan member. "Look the coast is clear, we haven't that much time. We better get inside as fast as we can!"

"Or yeah that might work." stated Leiko as Rin threw down the last of the eight soldiers to the ground.

"Okay now guys this is it; let's do this on the count! We'll make our move on the count of four. Okay?' stated Leiko. Kair`Ral and the turtles nodded in agreement; Rin deep down would have gone on 1, but kept his stand by his brother's. 'Okay then 1... 2... 3... 4... let's do this!"

A clan soldier came running to his master side, he lowered his masked covered head and informed Shre`Ard of the bad news. "Master, it appears out defenses have been breached."

"The turtles...' The master said to himself. 'Well then let them come... I want you all to take them out damn it. The might of the clan together as one.. We'll make them wish they've never been touched by that oozes."

"As you wish."

"Find Takehiko have him lead the other elite soldier into battle."

Shre`Ard said orders his best soldiers to fight the turtles.

Kair`Ral and the four turtles were now inside with swift force quickly moving through the lower hallways until they were stopped in their tracks; they had came face to face with Shre`Ard's top general Takehiko. "You four keep going, I will take care of this guy." stated Kair`Ral cracking his knuckles.

"You heard him; we've still got a job to do, so let's going... Let's do this as a team!" stated Leiko, not even questioning the need to stay and fight. Rin was the only one to look back, but he got the node from off his new found ally to say everything was going to be okay.

"You sound brave young one! Well it is a foolish move! You feel that you have what it take to defeat Takehiko, you American's are so full of yourselves." mocked Takehiko.

"Yeah well I think I've got one or two moves that can prove you wrong!" replied Kair`Ral.

"Oh is that so, it will be a fight that ends in your death boy." snapped Takehiko taking fighting stands.

The turtles ran forward, their weapons ready for battle. As to their training by sensei Shiro the four turtles worked as one unit using their ninja skills to take on the clan's might.

After Kair`Ral had defeated the ninja master Takehiko, he forced Takehiko to tell him where Shiro. Kair`Ral came running to where they have Shiro held captive. The rodent lifted his head. "Who are you?"

"A friend... Arnold Jones.' he replied, putting Shiro's hand over his should and helping him up. 'Now let's got out of here, to the others!"

Seeing that his best elite members get beaten down on their behinds by these four mutant didn't truly rest well with the clan master. Shre`Ard stepped forward into the fray for his greatest battle, this was it he came face to face with the turtles. "This is my victory; I will make sure that none of you leave here alive. Now you must face me the Shre`Ard; the one your sensei as trained you all these years to battle."

"So you must be Shre`Ard!" stated Rin, as the turtles came face to face with the steel masked man.

"That I am turtle. You have the skills of Shiro, let's see if you taught you will.' stated Shre`Ard stepped forward. 'You have caused me so must trouble over these years and it will come to an end tonight." The fight led on out to the roof of a building, the four ninja turtles ran forward, their weapons ready for battle and the turtle's fought hard and well.

"Time to finish you off once and for all."

"I'll take care of him." stated Rin, leaping in to fight. However, the others watched in amazement Rin just knocked to the floor.

"On paper he is good, I've got to give him his dues!" pointed out Dai, and Shre`Ard easily out manoeuvres the four of them in combat.

Shre`Ard raises his hands high into the air; he feels that his victory is in his hands. The turtles soon took a step back and regrouped. "Now just at what point exactly did we start being beat?" asked Miyuki.

Leiko smiled and replied. "We're better than this, we're not finished just yet."

"Yes we must fight in unity!' stated Rin and eventually Leiko was able to fight and wounds Shre`Ard with his sword. 'Now Shre`Ard where is Shiro, where is our senei?" Rin demanded to know.

Shre`Ard laughed through his mask. "Shiro is gone, your rat your so called great teach is dead!"

"No!" called out Leiko, fighting on through the tears and anger.

Leiko is caught up in his emotion and was taken hostage by Shre`Ard who threatened to kill him if the turtles don't throw down their weapons. "Now!" he roared.

As Rin, Dai and Miyuki throw down their weapons. "Shiro didn't teach you as I would! I would have had you three to over power me and let this one die to gain victory." and Shre`Ard is ready to kill Leiko, but Shiro appears with Kair`Ral.

"Enough Saki!" cried Shiro.

"It pleases me to see that you are free from my shackles.' Shre`Ard held Leiko tighter, and even though he laughed to show dominance deep down he truly did fear the presents of Shiro. 'Now stay back rodent or I'll have his green hid cut into peace's."

"You are truly filled with rage, I plead with you Saki stop this madness and listen to sense!"

"No Shiro, now more than ever we could rule this world together!"

Shiro shook his head at Saki's ludicrous statement and clenched his fists tight. "No Saki, don't you see what you have done; you follow an evil path. I will have to fight you and have to stop this."

"You challenge me Shiro; no it will not end this way. If you won't join me then I will rule alone and you will die for what you did to me, you may have ended all that I once was, but tonight I will not allow it to happen again."

"For what I did? I have misunderstand something here, was it not you who were the one that took the first step Saki."

"Don't you dare call me that, don't you dare to ever call me that again. I am no longer Saki and will never be again!' Shre`Ard touched his mask, remembering the old rat who had injured him years prior. 'You took my family away from me Yoshi, and now I will end this once and for all!"

"Enough of this, you're mad Saki; the Shibano Ni clan were the ones who have destroyed you!"

"I will not listen to any more, I will finish what I started back in Japan and end you." and as he tossed Leiko aside.

Shiro came to his student's side; the other's came over to protect their brother. Shiro knelled down hands together, he looked directly at each one in turn. "I must admit that when you first went up to the surface I truly believed that you weren't ready, however that option as now changed for the better. The four of you are not only ready to become heroes; it was indeed your destiny and if the feat of the world is at stake I am pleased to know that the outcome rests at your feet."

Leiko seemed humbled by his sensei's words and the four turtles bowed in equal respect for their teacher. "I will not let you down Shiro, you have guided us to this point; I hope as leader the team doesn't fail." stated Leiko.

"Now please go my student's I wish you well.' The four turtles head out through the tunnel, Shiro placed a firm hand on Leiko's shoulder. 'My wise leader I must ask to speak with you for just one second."

Leiko turned to face Shiro, nodded and held back allowing his other three brother's to run on ahead. "Shiro what is it?"

"It is truly important that no matter what happens here tonight that you don't forget the mission. The clan needs to be stopped, Saki must fall or the clan will ground and Saki will only get more powerful!" Shiro lowered his head, he knew the great burden and responsibility he had just placed on the young leader.

As Leiko got to his feet, he full understood his roll and why Shiro had spoke the way he did to him and he had no trouble replying. "I will do all that I can senei, I promise with my heart the clan will end!"

"Get in close it's the only way we can beat him!" called out Rin. Dia nodded. Rin, Dia and Miyuki moved in on Shre`Ard.

The three turtles battled on doing all that they could to bring Shre`Ard down, he was however too quick and to underhanded to be defeated. "None of you can do a thing to stop me, I will not fall to monster!' called out Shre`Ard. 'I am the power I will see to it that no one will ever forget that."

"We are no monsters Shre`Ard! You are the one who wishes to scare the innocent and to dominate the ones who seem weaker then you; they are the makings of a monster." snapped Leiko in reply, standing now ready to continue the fight.

Shre`Ard seemed to actually welcome Leiko's reply and laughed, their blades struck each other's. Leiko battled the clan master back; Leiko then came at him with a fast spin kick and Shre`Ard dropped his sword, it looked like he was defeated. He went down on one knee and looked up at the turtle. '_It is over, my enemies as turned his back, that will be their down fall._' though Shre`Ard.

Rin saw the Shre`Ard slowly get back to his feet. The clan master clutched his chest with his left hand he was in great pain, but battled on, he then picked up a steel of the sword. And the clan master charged at Leiko, using the blade as a lance. Shiro managed to push Leiko aside saving the young turtle. "Teacher." cried out Rin.

And as Leiko opened his eyes shaking off the pain, the turtles watched as Shiro used one of Miyuki nunchaku that had been knocked out of the turtles hand in battle, to wrap the chain around the lance and had thrown Shre`Ard full over the roof's ledge.

Shre`Ard had managed to hold on to the ledge precariously, Shiro jumped forward and grabbed hold of his hand in the nick of time. Shiro looked into his enemies eyes and first on second saw the same young boy who saw the kiss that day all those years earlier. "Please Saki why do you prosiest with this insanity? It still doesn't have to end like this, your future can end differently if you wish it! Please help me and I can bring you up."

In almost a whisper Shre`Ard stated. "I will never listen to you Shiro! I will finish what I started back in Japan and end you."

"You see to it that this city will fall to nothing, because of me... You're mad the Shibano Ni clan as destroyed you!"

"Oh but I'm sorry Shiro however it must end like this; I can not let an enemy of the clan continue on. You are nothing more than a rat caught in my trap; it was written so long ago that it should!' In a final attempt to kill Shiro; he with his free hand revealed a small dagger and came to stab Shiro in the hand. 'I will see to it that the clan are the true rulers and lay this city to waste. Power to the Shibano Ni Clan."

Shiro was able to block the dagger, however in doing so the rodent's grip on the hand of Saki is released and Saki falls into the darkness. Takehiko and the soldiers of Shibano Ni Clan realise that it is better for them to leave to fight another day and leave the battle.

The turtles reunite with their father figure. "The battle is over for now. Tonight we rest as I know the war as just begun." Shiro said sombrely.

"Shiro I am sorry.' said Rin stepping forward. 'I didn't mean for this to happen." Even Leiko admitted to himself that he would have wished for a different outcome; Shiro had wanted him to carry out the ending point, but the outcome may have been what had what he wanted, but he didn't carry out the finishing blow as he believed Shiro had required.

Shiro had sadly missed Leiko's change in demeanour and addressed Rin. "I know that my son, but this truly was not your fault here. The Shibano Ni Clan were the ones who attacked us, they run on hatred and they are left with nothing. I Rin never won't that to happen to you; as your sensei I have great lessons to teach you my boy and they got in the way of that."

"I am your student and I am ready to learn all you have to offer." was Rin's reply.

Police sirens could be heard filling the neighbourhood and Shiro saw the cars pull up in front of the mansion; he saw the same young officer from the airport all those years ago, but the officer had aged a little and was in a high ranking uniform; and now it was his young rookies following his orders.

Shiro had realised that things were changing. "Come now my students it is time for us to step back into the shadows; the night is over sadly our battle continues on." The four turtles nodded and they returned back into the sewers.

Back in their sewer lair Shiro walked away from his students; Leiko saw this and followed after him; Shiro had a picture in his hand. "We did it together Shiro!"

However the eldest turtle couldn't still shack off his sensei's words from before. "Yes that we did my wise one, tonight is for celebration. After all it truly isn't everyday where you can say that you made the city save from an underworld crime syndicate is it!" replied Shiro in response to Leiko.

"That's right!' stated Miyuki as he stood with the other's in the room way. 'So who saved the world?"

"Muyiku always to joker!" commented Shiro happily.

"We saved the world!" expressed Leiko, Rin and Dai together.

"Yeah!" called out Muyiku hit off a high-three.

A couple of days later; after a drenching rainstorm Kair`Ral walked through the dark light street of the city that never sleeps; the white mask hide his smile as he watched from the shadows a nice young couple in love step out of a taxi cab and slowly headed down the bubble infested street.

The girl had stopped from time to time to take a look at the shop windows, where as the guy was just enjoying the fresh moist air. Kair`Ral turned his back on the happy couple and headed down a back alleyway, where he came across Shre`Ard's discarded mask. "One battle to win back this great city is over, but the win as only just started and I'm going nowhere until it's a war I've won." he stated in a cold soft laugh.


End file.
